31 Days to Fall in Love
by KittyCasMeow
Summary: Castiel, Angel of the Lord, has 31 days to marry and mate with a human in order to stay on earth. This was stupid. No, stupid wasn't quite the word for it. This was ridiculous. Ludicrous. Absurd. Preposterous. Outrageous. It was - well at this point a whole new word needed to be invented to describe it. (Bad at summaries) Unsure about rating.
1. November 30th

_Author's Note: Everything is currently under revision so please be patient. I've had some writers block, but I've been inspired so I'll be editing soon. 3-6-2018_

 **Thursday, November 30** **th**

This was stupid.

No, stupid wasn't quite the word for it. This was ridiculous. Ludicrous. Absurd. Preposterous. Outrageous. It was - well at this point a whole new word needed to be invented to describe it. Perhaps – fuckedupcalifragilisticexpialoutrageous.

Yeah, that was good. He should trademark that.

Well, that's what this was… fuckedupcalifragilisticexpialoutrageous.

This sucked.

He was quite happy with everything he had. He was running a small diner in Lawrence Kansas, volunteered at the local animal shelter, and had just bought his first home – a moderately sized country home two miles away from his diner.

So, things were looking up. Well –

-until he got the call from his oldest brother Michael via 'Angel Radio' and discovered that he had exactly 31 days left on earth.

It was a simple albeit very flawed system in Castiel's opinion.

Most angels had the ability to reside comfortably both in Heaven and on Earth – usually higher-ranking angels. Some angels who had adapted to human life had chosen to stay on earth and mated with humans thus resulting in an interesting array of offspring – such as pure angel offspring, pure human offspring or Nephilim – a combination of both. And some chose to avoid earth all together. Castiel however fit into none of those categories. He was a soldier who desired to step outside his ranks and study human culture. It was unheard of for a mere foot soldier of heaven so Castiel was forced into an unorthodox way of reaching Earth. Michael had found a woman – who had mated with an angel – carrying twins. However only one of the twins was destined to survive the birth. The archangel took the opportunity to put Castiel's grace into the soulless infant and he was forced to grow up as normal as any human – with the added benefit of eons and eons of wisdom and angel powers which of course resulted in an _abnormal_ way of growing up.

So, because of his _unique_ way of reaching Earth Castiel was forced into the flawed system. To reside on earth and maintain his grace he had to marry a human. Otherwise, it was back to heaven and back to a mindless robot foot soldier.

Of course, marriage held a double meaning in this context.

Part one was getting married in the human definition of marriage. Ceremony. Vows. Rings.

Part two… Well, that was marriage in angel definition. That is - his grace would merge with a human soul thus giving him the ability to live on earth and maintain his angel power. Without the union of grace and a soul Castiel would either be forced back to heaven never to return to earth or become fully human. And as much as Castiel loved humanity, he wasn't ready to give up his wings. Again, a simple albeit flawed system.

Which was stupid – well fuckedupcalifragilisticexpialoutrageous.

So Castiel made a plan – complete part one and ask for Michael to give him more time for part two. Hopefully, with that extra time, Castiel could make a decision.

Now to find someone to marry him within the next 31 days… well that was simple. Whenever Castiel needed a solution to his problem he turned to Gabriel for advice.

Which meant copious amounts of alcohol.

Castiel clutched his head and groaned. He could feel the beginnings of a hangover and a very strong one at that. Which was a little impressive given the fact that it took nearly an entire liquor store to get the angel so drunk that he blacked out.

Had he blacked out? Castiel scrunched his eyes tighter and grimaced at the headache it caused. Well he couldn't remember much about the night before. They started at a loud and annoying club… He closed his eyes tighter. Ended up at a dive bar… and the rest passed by in a blur.

Wait a minute.

There may have been a moose. He furrowed his eyebrows.

Why would there have been a moose?

And then… unbelievably green eyes.

He briefly wondered how long he had been sleeping. Contrary to popular assumptions, the longer angels resided on earth the more they required the basic human necessities.

But December was just a day away. And in Kansas, December always meant, **cold.** Or wait – yesterday was still November so today – today was December. Aha! Too cold to leave bed.

He rolled to his side and pulled the blanket even tighter over his shoulder and shimmied deeper into the mattress. He pulled his legs to his stomach and felt a dull ache in his lower regions. He must have slept in an uncomfortable position. He shifted slightly trying to move his useless Jell-O legs. He nuzzled his head deeper into the pillow beside him…

It was soft, warm… there was a fresh spring scent mixed in with the scent of two day worn cologne. He inhaled deeply enjoying the comfortable scent.

"Stop moving." He could feel the vibrations coming from his pillow.

He instantly stilled. "I'm sorry." His lips brushed against warm skin-

 **Skin!**

He shot up out of the bed crying out at the stranger lying on his stomach beside him. He tried to fly away with a brief flap of his wings managing only to appear in the air beside the bed, landing unceremoniously on his ass which he now realized was the main cause of his discomfort. He groaned, and a head appeared over the edge of the bed. "Shit dude, are you okay?"

He rubbed his lower back and sat up straight trying to stretch his tense muscles. "I'm fine…" More than anything he was embarrassed. He looked up to apologize again and froze.

 _Green eyes…_

His stranger was staring down at him, a bemused smile on a set of the most perfect white teeth Castiel had ever seen. His eyes were a piercing forest green, a bunch of sun-kissed freckles danced across his nose and his cheeks…. And his soul…

Castiel let in a sharp intake of breath. It was the most beautiful soul he'd ever seen. A mess of white, black, purple and blue… almost an entire galaxy into one human being… a complex mess of emotions and thoughts. He realized he was staring and shook his head instead focusing on his lap grateful that the sheets were bunched over his naked legs-

Oh Father! His legs were naked. He looked up at his stranger with wide eyes. "Did we-," He gestured uncertainly between the two of them.

The guy threw his head back and laughed. "Yeah man, we did." He disappeared and Castiel heard him flop back onto his bed. He clutched the sheets around his waist and stood to his feet shakily. Well… that explained the leg problem. He stumbled back onto the bed careful to make sure he was completely covered before he chanced another look at the guy beside him. He had his hands behind his head, eyes were closed, laying comfortably on his back. Castiel traced his eyes down his perfect pectorals and over the chiseled abdomen and stopped at blanket pooled at his waist.

Castiel squeaked slightly and pouted at the offending blanket blocking his view from-

 _Down, Castiel. Focus. You have a stranger in your bed._

"Like what you see, Sweetheart?"

Castiel spluttered with an incoherent response. His stranger had one eye opened and was eyeing him smugly. Castiel huffed and sat back against the head board running his left hand through his hair. He dropped it to his lap and fiddled absentmindedly with the ring on his finger-

 _Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic…_

His bed guest sat up, stretching his arms out and Castiel instantly noticed the ring on his finger as well. He felt his heart racing. He was going to have a human heart attack… or what was the other thing… panic attack! Human panic attack!

His stranger glanced at the clock on the bedside table. "Alright, Cas. What do you say we eat some breakfast?"

Castiel tilted his head curiously. "Cas?"

He noticed his cheeks pink slightly. " 'M sorry man, I can't remember your full name. It's a mouthful."

"It's Castiel." The stranger nodded. "But I like Cas too." He rubbed his lips together. "No one's ever called me that before."

The man chuckled and slipped out of bed. "Call it special husband privileges then, Sweetheart!" He waved a hand in the air and stood to his feet letting the blanket fall to the floor. His back was turned to Castiel and he couldn't help but notice his perfect muscled – he shook his head. _Stop it. You don't even know his name._ "I'm gonna take a shower Cas, and then see what you got for breakfast." He stopped at the door and turned his body slightly. Castiel couldn't help but notice that if he'd just turn a little more he'd be able to peek at –

"Oh and Cas," He forced his eyes up to meet the naked guy's. "Check above your right hip bone." And he shut the door behind him.

Casitel ripped the sheets off instantly and looked down noticing first a big love bite next to a mildly irritated tattoo that read –

 _Property of Dean Winchester._


	2. December 1st

_Author's Note: Still on the path of revisions. 3-7-2018_

 **Friday, December 1** **st**

Castiel Novak had spent nearly twenty-five years on earth. Twenty-five years and there were still human customs and etiquettes that he wasn't entirely… well good at. Most pop culture references still went right over his head, most pickup lines, jokes or innuendos went in one ear and out the other and his people skills were – at best – rusty.

The shower water hummed in the background.

So how in his Father's name could he have convinced someone to sleep with him, let alone marry him. He slumped deeper into the sheets. Maybe if he was lucky they would swallow him whole and he wouldn't have to interact with his… well new husband. He shifted his legs and winced at the pain. Oh, he was being ridiculous. He snapped his fingers and the pain subsided instantly. He ran a hand through his hair, scraping his nails across his scalp and using his grace to clear the pounding in his head.

Okay, he couldn't stay here all morning. He rubbed his hand over his mouth. He had to come up with a plan. He had somehow managed to convince a stranger – well Dean Winchester – marry him. Of course, it was just an alcohol induced hasty decision on both of their parts, but perhaps he could disclose his situation to Dean and see if he'd be willing to help.

He rubbed his lips together. That _would_ however require that he reveal to this stranger that he was in fact an Angel of the Lord. Most angels preferred to keep their identity a secret on earth unless they felt completely safe and trusted the humans around them. When the angels chose to descend again to earth some people were excited and grateful and others were angry and untrusting… especially the hunters. Castiel shuttered. He had heard horror stories of angels being doused in holy oil, and even heard stories of a few humans making deals with demons to obtain angel blades.

The door to the bathroom immediately swung open and Castiel sat up clutching onto the sheets around his waist. Dean exited the bathroom with a towel slung loosely around his hips. His hair was still slightly damp, and he smiled lazily at Castiel. "Heya Cas,"

Cas couldn't help himself. The corner of his lips turned up slightly and he let out a little huff of nervous laughter. "Hello Dean."

Dean chewed the inside of his cheek and looked down sheepishly. "Come on Cas, stop looking at me like that. I might never get out of here if you keep staring at me with those big blues." He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand and kept the other one securely on his towel. Castiel looked down to try and hide the smirk on his face. Dean cleared his throat. "Well, I was just popping out to see if you had a spare toothbrush."

Cas bit his lip. He didn't, but – he subtly flicked his wrist at his side and one was instantly in the medicine cabinet. He lifted his hand and scratched it nervously. "Ah, yeah. There should be one in the medicine cabinet."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows and leaned against the door frame. "Oh!" He reached into the medicine cabinet. "I'm sorry, I didn't see it there earlier." Castiel laughed nervously. His head popped back into the doorframe. "Listen, let me brush my teeth and the bathroom's all yours and I'll get started on breakfast." He disappeared again into the bathroom.

Castiel slipped out of the sheets and swung his legs over the edge and out of the bed. Clothes were scattered across the bedroom and he spent a couple of minutes placing Dean's clothes onto the bed before sliding into his own boxers from the night before. The bathroom door opened again and Castiel straightened up, abandoning the shirt he was hunched over. They locked eyes and again he felt frozen. Dean flashed him another smile, and Castiel felt his chest melt. "All you, Cas!" He stepped out of the door frame.

"Oh right, thank you." His shoulder brushed slightly with Dean's and a tingling sensation danced across his entire arm. He shut the door behind him and let out a long breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Although normally Castiel could just snap himself clean today, a shower felt necessary.

 **-[]-**

Twenty minutes later, dressed in a navy-blue suit with a black tie and his favorite tan trench coat, Castiel was jogging down the steps towards the incredible smell of bacon. He entered the kitchen and found Dean with his back turned to him standing comfortably over the stove. He took a second to drink in the human in front of him. His hair was dry but still ruffled from his shower. He was wearing a fitted gray t shirt and a pair of jeans that hugged his waist and complimented his bowed legs. Castiel felt heat pool in the pit of his stomach as he appreciated Dean's weight shifting from one perfect bow leg to the other. He shook his head. _Get ahold of yourself Castiel._

Dean looked over his shoulder and flashed the angel a light smile. "I hope you don't mind me raiding your fridge. Coffee is ready too by the way. Wasn't sure how you like it."

"You really didn't have to make breakfast." Castiel crossed the kitchen and stood right beside him reaching into the cupboard for a mug. "But thank you." He filled his bee mug with coffee leaving just enough space for a little cream and sugar and seated himself at the kitchen table. Dean turned a moment later and put a plate in front of Castiel and sat across from him with his own. "I hope you like it. I made over easy eggs, bacon and some sourdough toast." He smirked. "Next time I'll make waffles."

Castiel poked at his eggs with his fork as he waited for Dean to get comfortable. "You know, I've never had waffles. We sell them the diner, but I don't think I've actually ever had any of them, but I understand that Gabriel's are quite good."

Dean chuckled. "Well I imagine an angel doesn't really have to eat, does he?"

Castiel bristled. "I – you – did I-?"

"Yeah Cas, I know you're an angel." Castiel dropped his fork and fiddled absentmindedly with the ring on his finger. "And you should know, I'm a hunter." Cas stood abruptly to his feet. "Cas wait. I'm not gonna hurt you." He reached out and gripped the angel's wrist gently. "Please." Castiel hesitated before letting himself be pulled down by Dean. "Look, last night was just wild and obviously we can go get the marriage annulled –," He let go and ran a hand through his short blonde hair.

"No!" Dean raised an eyebrow. "Well, I mean yes of course. It's just-," He bit his lip uncertainly. Really, at this point what did he have to lose? "My um – _family_ – needs to see that I've adapted to earth life for me to stay and well… I was just kind of hoping…"

"Kind of hoping that I would be your fake husband to get your family off your back?" Castiel blushed. Dean chewed the inside of his cheek. "What would I get out of it?"

Castiel perked up. "Whatever you want." He smirked. "I mean I _am_ an angel."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I guess I could help you out." He wet his lips and smiled at Cas playfully. "I definitely think there are some _benefits_ to being your husband." Castiel felt a surge of heat course through his veins at the implication and he curled his toes beneath the table. Dean clicked his tongue. "Tell ya what, I'll grab my stuff and swing by tomorrow and we'll talk more about it. For now," He gestured to the food in front of the angel. "Eat your breakfast. It's getting cold, Sweetheart." He took a big bite of his bacon. "Besides, if I'm gonna be your husband, I'm gonna have to get to know you. Tell me more about yourself _Castiel._ "


	3. December 2nd

_Author's Note: Revisions have been made 3-12-2018_

 **Saturday, December 2** **nd**

"These… these make me very happy." Castiel moaned appreciatively into his burger. He closed his eyes again savoring the taste.

Dean chuckled across from him, mouth full of food. "Glad to hear it, Cas." He washed down his bite with his soda. "Hey, how long have you lived here?"

The angel wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand. "Almost a month. Why do you ask?" He took another bite.

Dean shrugged and swallowed his food. He lifted his bottle and gestured around the room. "It's just **so** empty. I was poking around when I got here and all I saw were rooms with boxes."

Castiel finished the last of his burger wiping his hands on the napkin in front of him. "I guess I just haven't really had the time to put things the way I want them." He slid out from his chair grabbing his plate and reached out for Dean's as the hunter finished his last bite as well.

"Well," His mouth was still full of food. "What's your vision?"

Castiel set the dishes in the dishwasher and leaned his back against the counter. He contemplated his options before pushing off the surface and stepping forward. "Come on, follow me." He swiped up his soda bottle and Dean skimmed out of his seat to follow him. Castiel took him to a pair of double doors on the bottom floor. There were dozens of boxes filled to the brim with books as well as a four-person squishy cream sofa, a standing lamp, a dark wooded coffee table and a matching end table. "I was kind of hoping to make a mini library." He set his soda down on the table and pushed a couple boxes to the side kneeling on the floor. "I was thinking of having someone build shelves directly into the wall. From the floor-," He stood up on his tippy toes, hand as high he could reach it. "-to the ceiling." He stepped away from the wall and gestured around the room. "On every wall. Well except-," He shuffled over to the back pushing aside more boxes. "Above the fire place." He motioned over to it.

Dean set his own soda down to take in the room. "What kind of wood?" Cas's hands fell.

"What?"

Dean looked into his curious big blue eyes. "What kind of wood do you wanna make the shelves out of?"

Castiel tilted his head and narrowed his eyes in confusion. "I-I guess I hadn't really thought of that. Should I have?" It was amazing how many human customs he learned every day. He had never made anything himself and it never dawned on him that he might have options if he'd hired someone. However, he'd surely just go with whatever the builder recommended.

Dean looked around the room again and walked towards Castiel. "See, I was thinking we could keep it simple and do pine wood." He reached down and pulled out a large black hardcover book. "I think as long as we keep your heavier books on the bottom shelves it should be fine." He set the book down and let his eyes fall on Cas's. "Tell you what, I'll go to the hardware store and get some supplies. My guess is you don't have a toolbox, do you?" Castiel shook his head. "You happen to know the measurements of this room?"

Castiel pointed in the direction of the kitchen, his eyes still on Dean's. "There's a folder with all the measurements and features of the home from when I bought it in the kitchen."

"Great. I'll go grab that and head to the store. Any idea what color you want your shelves to be?"

"Dean you don't have to-," The hunter clasped Castiel's shoulders and gave them a tight squeeze.

"It isn't a big deal, Cas. Just tell me what color you want."

"But Dean I-,"

" _Castiel."_ His hands fell from Cas's shoulders and the angel's mouth clamped shut. "I want you to have a safe place to enjoy all your books." He crossed his arms and smirked. "So, tell me what color you want."

Cas bit his lip uncertainly and glanced around the room. "Something…" His eyes fell to Dean's. "Green." He took a step closer as he studied the hunter's eyes. They were green and unyielding, like a wild forest… "Moss." He darted his eyes between Dean's. "Like a mossy green."

The hunter cleared his throat and Castiel immediately pulled away. "Great. I'll get all the supplies and you work on getting these boxes out of the way." He clasped the angel's shoulder again with a tight squeeze and then started maneuvering his way through the boxes and to the double sliding doors.

Castiel stumbled after him. "Dean, wait!" He hesitated in the doorway blinking expectantly at the angel. "Let me give you my card or some money for the supplies-,"

Dean held his hand up. "No Cas. It's fine. I've got it. I'm a hunter." He winked. "Fake cards, and plenty of money from hustling pool." Castiel gave him a warning look. "Relax, some of it's from a real job." He shrugged. "I work part time at another retired hunter's auto shop." He placed the hand that was in the air on Castiel's neck. The angel involuntarily shuddered at the cold ring on Dean's finger. The hunter closed the gap between them and placed a chaste kiss on Cas's lips. "I've got this, Sweetheart." He thumbed his cheek a couple of times before pulling away, letting the palm of his hands slide from Castiel's face. He stepped over a few more boxes and winked before disappearing into the kitchen.

 **-[]-**

Around 2PM Dean had finally begun cutting the pine wood pieces. Castiel was sitting on top of a work bench watching Dean use an electric saw in the center of the garage. Every time he'd do a few pieces, Cas would stain them and lay them off to the side to dry. He disappeared inside for a moment grabbing two water bottles and flagging Dean down to take a break. He removed his head gear and jumped up on the work bench with Castiel stripping off his gloves. "I think we're making pretty good time." He took a generous drink from the water Cas brought him. He let out a satisfied sigh. "We can probably finish all the cutting and staining by dinner time."

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "You want to finish this all in one day?"

Dean shrugged. "Why not? This way, I can leave them overnight to dry and we can put them together and hang them up in your library tomorrow."

Castiel smiled brightly. "I'd like that, Dean." He smacked his hand to his forehead. "Shoot! Tomorrow's Sunday." Dean furrowed his eyebrows giving him a 'duh' expression. "I'm sorry -it's just." He bit his lip. "I always have brunch with my brother James, well he likes to be called Jimmy, but I always have brunch with him and his family on Sundays!"

Dean took another drink of his water. "Is he an angel too?"

Cas shook his head and bit his lip looking at the slabs of drying wood. "No, it's… it's complicated."

The hunter leapt off the work bench. "It's alright, Cas. I can put it all together when you go to brun-,"

"Iwantyoutocomewithme."

Dean leaned back startled. "What?"

Castiel blushed at his outburst. "I…I want you to come with me." He darted his tongue between his lips and rubbed them together. "I just mean that you're my… well… you know. And I just think that I'd like my brother to meet you." He leaned forward eagerly, his eyes shining bright with anticipation. It was crazy to ask an almost stranger to meet your family after two days of knowing each other, right? Then again, this stranger was his husband. He ran his tongue over his teeth nervously and Dean groaned.

"Cas, you _gotta_ stop looking at me like that." Castiel put his hand over his mouth to try and hide his smile. "It's distracting." Dean whined throwing his head back and looking at the ceiling. "Yes. I'll come with you."

 **-[]-**

By the time they had dinner, the wood was cut and stained and they were sharing comfortable conversation at the table. Dean told Cas about his mother's death, life on the road with his father John before he died at the hands of a crossroads demon and his little brother Sammy. Cas smiled as Dean spoke so reverently of his younger brother. He found that the longer that Dean spoke the more he liked the sound of the Winchester's voice. It was silky, comforting… and Castiel didn't know how he'd survived without it. It was intoxicating.

The hunter broke him out of his trance when he asked about Castiel's family. The angel chuckled nervously. He talked about being raised by Michael, when his vessel's angel father left, and human mother died in child birth. About his archangel brother Gabriel who taught him everything he knew about baking and his human brother James who had married his high school sweetheart Amelia and had a little five-year-old named Claire.

After they'd finished their meal, went up the stairs and into the bedroom, Castiel hesitated. Sure, they'd had… an _intimate_ night two nights ago, and last night Dean had gone… well Castiel assumed he'd gone to his own home so this would be their second night together. Dean was stripping out of his old Metallica shirt and Castiel couldn't help but eye his naked torso. How was it possible to be so chiseled and yet so soft…? He gently removed his own button up, having abandoned the suit jacket and tie hours ago. He shrugged the shirt off throwing it carelessly on the floor, he'd deal with it tomorrow. Dean had already slipped out of his jeans and Cas forced his gaze to stay to the floor. "Hey Cas," He looked up and Dean was scratching at his chest. "Where did you unpack my sweat pants?"

Castiel smiled at the oddly domestic question. "In the third drawer of the dresser."

"Thanks." He turned back to the dresser and Castiel took the free moment to strip out of his slacks.

"Dean, do you mind tossing me mine?"

Dean pulled out a pair and held them up. "These?"

Castiel nodded and held out his hands. Dean was staring at him unblinkingly. He clutched at the pair of pants in his hands. Dean's gaze slowly made their way from his thighs, hesitating at his hips and up to his unbelievably blue eyes. "Um. Dean?" The hunter couldn't help but quiver at the low vibrato.

"Yeah Cas?" His own voice was hoarse and scratchy. He swallowed hard.

"Can I…?" He trailed and thrust his hands out a little farther.

Dean shook his head. "Oh right, right." He tossed the pants over and turned away flushing furiously. Once he heard the rustling of clothes and the snap of a waist band he turned back around eyeing the angel once more. "Are those- are those bees on your pants?"

Castiel looked down and chuckled. "Yes, yes they are." He hummed proudly. "I like bees. They're quite interesting. Their hive mentality reminds me much of heaven."

Dean laughed and made his way over to the bed. "You're something else, you know that Cas?" He slid underneath Cas's cream sheets and red and black flannel comforter. Castiel hesitated before sliding in the other side beside Dean. He reached over and switched the light off. As he closed his eyes, flashes of their first night together danced across his eyelids. He snapped them open and shivered involuntarily. "C'mere!" Dean reached out and pulled Cas closer letting him nuzzle his face into his bare chest thinking the angel was cold. His arm around Cas squeezed a little tighter crashing Castiel's bare chest flush against Dean's side. The angel was sure Dean could feel his heart beating in his chest.

Dean burrowed his face into Cas's hair and his heart fluttered as he kissed the top of his head. He felt warmth spread from Dean's lips, through his face, his neck and his chest, down to his fingertips, through his legs and down to his toes….

Castiel hummed appreciatively and draped an arm over Dean's chest. For now, he wouldn't question it. "Night, Cas."

"Goodnight, Dean."


	4. December 3rd

_Authors Note: Revised 3-24-2018_

 **Sunday, December 3** **rd**

"Wait, wait, wait-," Dean reached out and grasped the angel's forearm halting his knuckles in front of the door.

"What is it, Dean?" Cas tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes inquisitively.

He let go of Castiel's wrist and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'm just a little nervous about meeting your brother is all."

Castiel chuckled and placed a soft hand on Dean's shoulder. "It will be alright. Jimmy will be excited." He gave a firm couple of knocks on the door with one hand and let his right hand slowly slip from Dean's shoulder down into his hand interlocking their fingers together. Dean instinctively took a small step behind Castiel shying away from the door.

It swung open and Dean blanched. Standing in the doorway was a man identical to Cas, except that he was wearing a deep maroon sweater with a pair of dark blue jeans and thick woolen socks. "Cassie!" He lunged forward throwing his arms around his brother's torso and squeezing tightly. The angel reciprocated by taking his free hand to feebly pat his brother's back.

"Jimmy. It's good to see you."

The human twin pulled away still gripping Castiel's shoulders tightly. "I'll say! It's been three weeks! We're used to seeing you every Sunday. Claire's been asking about you."

"Yes I'm sorry I-," Jimmy seemed to finally notice Dean's shocked and gaping form cowering slightly behind Castiel.

"Is this the friend you were bringing?"

"Oh!" He pulled Dean forward. "Yes, this is my-,"

Jimmy's eyes fell to their hands. "Boyfriend? Cassie do you have a boyfriend?"

Castiel rubbed his free hand across his stubble. "Sort of. It's complicated." Before he could elaborate Jimmy reached out to shake Dean's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you! Jimmy." He nodded towards Cas. "I'm Castiel's brother."

"Dean." He let go of Jimmy's hand and chuckled nervously running a hand through his hair. "Damn I-," He exhaled. "Cas didn't tell me you guys were twins!"

Castiel shifted his body to face Dean looking at him incredulously. "I didn't?"

The hunter looked at him pointedly. "No, you didn't. I would have remembered something like that."

Jimmy clapped his hands together. "Alright! Well get inside! Amelia's almost finished! And I'm _starving_!"

"You're always starving." Castiel teased as they filtered behind Jimmy. He glanced over at Dean squeezing his hand reassuringly. His husband flashed him a light smile and squeezed back.

"Uncle Castiel!" A small blonde blur rushed forward and clutched at Cas's knees.

"Umphf." He let of Dean's hand to scoop up the little girl. "Hello Claire." She wrapped her arms tightly around Castiel burying her face in his neck, hiding behind her long curly blonde hair.

"Uncle Castiel," She whined. "You didn't come over!" Her voice was muffled against his skin. Dean couldn't help but smile as Castiel ran a nurturing hand over her hair.

"I'm sorry, Claire. I will try my best to make sure I'm here every Sunday."

She pulled away and nodded curtly. "Okay." She opened her mouth to say more, but then she caught sight of Dean and clamped it shut. She gave him a once over with curious wide eyes and the hunter tried not to laugh at the striking similarities between her scrutinizing gaze and Cas's. "Who are you?" She blurted out.

"Now Claire," Jimmy had reappeared from the kitchen with Amelia at his side. "Don't be rude. This is Uncle Castiel's boyfriend, Dean." She wiggled in Cas's hands and he set her down, so she could run to Jimmy. "Say hi to Dean, Claire."

"Hi Dean." She muffled into her dad's legs, keeping one eye on the hunter.

Dean squatted down to her level. "Hey Claire. It's nice to meet you." He held out a hand and she looked up at Cas as if asking for approval. Castiel gave her a reassuring nod and she held out her tiny hand to accept it.

"Nice to meet you." She mimicked.

Dean stood up straight and Amelia held out her hand. "I'm Jimmy's wife, Amelia."

The hunter shook her hand flashing her a charming smile. "Thank you for letting me tag along with, Cas." He nodded in the direction of his husband.

She giggled. "Cas! That's too adorable! I like that a lot!" She swatted at Jimmy's chest. "Stop calling him Cassie all the time, Cas is much better!" She looked back at Dean. "We're happy to have you!"

He rolled his eyes and kissed the side of her head. "Come on, babe! I'm the older brother. It's my right to tease him ruthlessly!"

Castiel growled. "Older by _two_ minutes! Besides," He leaned forward. "Let's not forget that I'm actually eons old-,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He lowered his voice to match the angel's gravelly vibrato. "'I'm epochs old. I watched God breathe life into Adam's lungs.' Blah. Blah. Blah. Come on, let's eat!"

 **-[]-**

They had settled into brunch, eating their meal and drinking their morning coffees and teas. Castiel had been conversing animatedly with Claire about preschool. Dean set his elbow on the table and rested the side of his face against his fist watching his husband interact with Claire. Castiel widened his eyes enthusiastically at her story, throwing a hand against his chest feigning shock at something else, and he waited on baited breath until she threw her hands up excitedly causing him to throw his head back in laughter. Dean instinctively reached his hand out and placed it carefully on Castiel's thigh underneath the table. He thumbed his navy slacks gently. The angel snapped his attention to Dean and gave him a gooey smile.

"So, guys," The hunter turned his attention to the other Novak twin. "I have to ask. How did this happen?" He gestured between the two of them. "I mean I just saw Cassie, three weeks ago and now he's got a boyfriend!"

Dean looked at Cas questioningly wondering when the angel was going to mention the major elephant in the room. "Jimmy," Cas started nervously. His throat had gone dry. How exactly was he going to explain to his brother that in the last week he had gone from single, to doomed and then to married? He rubbed his hand against his rough stubble.

"Uncle Castiel?" All eyes snapped the tiny girl. "What's that ring you're wearing?"

The room bristled. Dean's mouth dropped slightly. Amelia and Jimmy immediately turned their attention to the hand on Castiel's face. The angel felt his blood run cold and his grace shivered. Their eyes turned to Dean's left hand firmly gripped around his glass of orange juice noting the ring around his finger as well. Jimmy spluttered. "What – what is… when did – just _how_?"

Castiel clamped his mouth shut. His nerves were getting the better of him and he wasn't sure what to tell Jimmy. Dean reached out and took his left hand and gently pulled it from his face. He searched Dean's eyes and the hunter gave him a slight nod, encouraging Castiel to go with the truth. The angel nodded in return.

Dean shrugged. "We got drunk and we got married." Castiel held his breath.

Jimmy blinked at him. Then Jimmy turned and blinked at Cas. Blinked back at Dean. Back again at Cas. And then he threw his head back and burst into laughter. "Wait a second, wait a second…" He tried to talk through his giggles. "You guys are telling me," He placed his hands on his chest. "That you two got drunk and got married?"

Castiel blushed furiously. "Yeah?" He said uncertainly.

Jimmy laughed even harder and Amelia joined in. "I can't believe _you_ , Castiel _Angel of the Lord,_ got married in the most unorthodox way!" He wiped some tears out of his eyes. Castiel slumped in his seat, relaxing at his brother's response and shooting Dean an appreciative smile. "I can't wait to hear this story. You guys owe me explicit details." He leaned back in his chair and threw his arm around Amelia.

"Uncle Castiel?" Everyone turned their attention to Claire who was coloring distractedly on a sheet of paper. "Is Dean your husband?"

Castiel chuckled. "Yes, he's my husband."

She furrowed her tiny eyebrows and then looked up at him again. "Does that make him my uncle?"

He nodded. "Yes, it does."

She looked over at Dean. "You're my uncle Dean!" She stood on her chair excitedly.

The hunter chuckled. "You bet!"

Regular chatter resumed and as Castiel helped Amelia gather up the dishes Dean was sitting across the kitchen table from Jimmy finishing his second cup of coffee. "So," Jimmy started. The hunter tensed. They'd managed the dodge the 'how did you guys meet story' thanks to Claire but now… Jimmy was going to cash in for those details. "How's Cas's house coming along? I know he tends to drag his feet with that kind of stuff."

Dean's shoulders relaxed and he took a sip of his coffee. "Yeah, I moved in yesterday and pretty much nothing's done. I mean he's got his bed up and his dresser up so that probably counts for something right?" He set the cup down and cleared his throat watching Cas scrub dishes and hand them to Amelia beside him. "We're uh-in the process of building shelves for the library."

Jimmy set his mug down giving Dean his full attention. "Oh really?"

Dean twisted the ring on his finger. "Yeah, I cut all the wood and Cas stained it all. We just have to put the shelves together and hang them on the wall."

"Wow." Jimmy ran a hand through his hair and Dean couldn't help but notice how… _different_ it was from the way Castiel did it. "How'd he manage to convince you to do that?" Castiel returned to the table beside Dean and Amelia disappeared in search of Claire.

Dean bit his lip hesitantly. "He didn't really have to." Castiel tilted his head curiously. The hunter furrowed his eyebrows and leaned forward. "You know that little park across the street from Cas's diner?" The angel raised his eyebrows. "Well Cas always reads there on his lunch break or after a shift." He smiled at the memory. "About a month ago these group of guys were playing ultimate frisbee which is a total douchebag frat guy sport by the way. Anyway, one of them went in for a pass and lost his footing." He leaned back and threw his hands up in the air. "Flipped over _into_ the fountain smashing his head on the stone. There was blood everywhere, the paramedics came and everything. And Cas-," He looked over at Castiel draping his arm over the smaller man's shoulders. "-didn't even notice. He was just so absorbed in his book that he was completely oblivious to everything happening around him." He shrugged. "I figured it was kind of dangerous and I thought if I could give him his dream space then he'd have a safe place to get lost in all his favorite books."

Castiel paled. Dean had seen him before. His heart started racing and he tried to rack his brain to pull out any memory of Dean prior to their first night together, but he couldn't think of anything. He locked eyes with the hunter and surged forward pulling the front of Dean's open flannel forward crashing their lips together.

"Aw come on Cassie! That's gross!" The angel blushed furiously when he pulled away, looking at his lap to hide his smile.

 **-[]-**

"You better get your house ready, Cassie! Amelia, Claire and I are coming to _your_ place for Christmas this year."

Dean was standing beside Castiel on the front porch, arm resting lazily around him. "We will." The hunter promised.

Amelia pointed a finger at him. "That _includes_ Christmas decorations! Don't let Castiel be a Grinch this year!" She scolded.

Dean chuckled and rubbed his hand up and down Cas's arm. "I won't."

She came forward hugging them both. "Oh! And get ready because Castiel and Jimmy like to wear matching Christmas attire at our Christmas Eve party!"

Dean raised an eyebrow at the angel. "Do they now?"

Castiel chuckled. "Yes, Jimmy even gets his voice to sound identical to mine. We've gotten quite good at pantomiming each other's movements. I find it quite humorous that no one can tell us apart. I even get Gabriel and Michael to close off their angel senses and they still manage to get it wrong."

Amelia huffed indignantly. "I've been married to Jimmy for _five_ years and I haven't been right once."

Dean laughed. "I look forward to trying."

 **-[MATURE]-**

"You did quite well with my family." Castiel commented as he stripped down again for bed. The shelves were finished and hanging on the wall and the angel had used his 'mojo' to place the books on the them. He found that the closer he got to his marriage deadline on earth, the harder it was to recover from using his powers.

Dean shrugged as he shimmied out of his pants. "You think so?"

Castiel shook his head breaking away from his thoughts. "Yes, I do! Jimmy found you entertaining." He hesitated glancing at his sweat pants at the edge of the bed. "Dean." The hunter halted his movements and turned towards the angel.

"Yeah, Cas?" He saw him bite his lip uncertainly and shift his weight between his feet. He curled his bare toes against the carpet a few times and anxiously fiddled with his ring. "Whoa, hey…" Dean noticed the timid movements and closed the gap between them rubbing his arms reassuringly. "What's going on here, man?"

Castiel averted his eyes to the floor, sweeping over the carpet. "That story you told Jimmy… was it true? Did that really happen?" He looked up at Dean hopefully.

The older Winchester darted his tongue wetting his lips as his eyes scanned from Castiel's down to his lips and back up to his eyes. "Yeah, Cas." His voice was barely above a whisper. "The truth is," He chewed the inside of his cheek. "Sam and I have been to your diner a lot over the last few months that we've been back in Lawrence." He leaned forward placing his forehead against Castiel's. "I noticed you right away." He closed his eyes and laughed breathlessly. "It's hard not to notice you. Your eyes are the most amazing eyes I've ever seen, they're like starlight. They're always so bright and blue, full of so many complex emotions. And your lips-," His hands moved from Cas's arms to his face. "I've never seen a guy more in need of chapstick than you and yet after having your lips against mine-," He gave the angel a slow meaningful kiss. "I've never felt softer ones." He leaned away and ran a hand through Cas's hair. "And this hair…" He shook his head. "For the longest time I thought you were always having the most mind-blowing sex with someone and they instantly became number one on my hit list because God, did I want to give you that amazingly fucked-out-of-your-mind hair!" He chuckled. "Cas I-,"

The angel thrust his arms against Dean's hips pulling the hunter closer as he crashed their lips together passionately. Castiel was overwhelmed by the intoxicating taste of Dean. He inhaled deeply breathing in the scent of leather, grease, salt rock and at the same time a fresh spring. He shuddered feeling the rough four o'clock shadow of Dean's creating friction against his own. Dean slid one hand down to Cas's lower back pulling him closer and the other surged up through Castiel's hair tugging gently at his short black lots.

Dean's tongue traced the line of Castiel's mouth and the angel opened it granting it permission. Dean slid his tongue against the angel's and Castiel couldn't help but let out a satisfied moan. He pushed forward walking Dean towards the wall pressing him up against it causing Dean to grunt. He fumbled behind the hunter and flipped off the light switch. He shifted his own body flush against Dean's feeling the hunter's arousal rub slightly against his own and they both let out a longing moan.

He broke their kiss allowing Dean to breathe and traced his lips against his jaw and up to his ear nibbling gently and teasing his tongue against the lobe. " _Shit_ … Cas…" He moved his lips from the ear down to the neck sucking against the skin. He licked the bruised area and moved back to Dean's lips deciding the hunter had enough time to breathe. He overtook Dean's lips again and worried his bottom lip in his teeth. He broke away, "Cas," The angel pressed his forehead against Dean's enjoying the feeling of the hunter's warm breath. Castiel pulled Dean away from the wall pushing him down on the bed.

The hunter trembled underneath him and he reveled in the fact that Dean let him take control. He couldn't see the hunter's features in the dark, but he could feel the lines of his soul guide him to his lips. He was drowning in the Dean's perfect swollen pink lips and he found he didn't want to be saved. He moved his kisses down Dean's jawline, tracing and biting at his neck and chest leaving perfect love bites. Dean was writhing beneath him and Castiel's hands gripped tightly at Dean's wrists pinning the hunter down.

He slowly dragged his tongue from Dean's chest to his hips and back again. Dean moaned and curled his toes. "Aw, Cas…You're killing me." The angel smiled as he kissed and sucked his way back to down Dean's hips, leaving an identical love bite on his right hip the way the hunter had done to him three nights ago. He traced his tongue along the line of Dean's boxers waiting for permission. Dean groaned. "Yes, Cas! God yes!"

The angel yanked the boxers down and off Dean's legs. He took a moment to enjoy the heat between them. Castiel traced kisses along the inside of Dean's thighs, running his hands up and down the hunter's muscled legs squeezing them gently. His breath teased against Dean's need and he smiled to himself taking his erection in one sweet movement.

And later, Dean returned the favor.


	5. December 4th

_Author's Note: Revision on 4-15-2018_

 **Monday, December 4** **th**

 **Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

There was a loud growl. The sound of a crash. And then the soft purr of an angel curling deeper in the hunter's side. He had an arm underneath Castiel, wrapped firmly around his shoulder drawing circles on his bare skin. The angel let out a content sigh and Dean chuckled sleepily. Castiel mumbled something incoherent into Dean's armpit.

"What was that?" Dean croaked, voice still hoarse from sleep. He pulled Castiel a little tighter forcing the angel's head onto his chest instead.

He lifted his head, hair sticking in every direction, eyes still closed and mouth hardly moving. "I asked why are you laughing?" His face dropped back to Dean's chest.

"Because you're clearly not a morning person."

The angel murmured 'no' and shimmied his body again trying to contain himself in Dean's warmth. Dean chuckled moving his hand into Castiel's hair, gently running his hands undoing all his bed tangles. "Cas, you have to let me get up. I've gotta go to work."

Castiel pressed his face deeper into Dean's skin. "Work? Since when do hunters have scheduled work hours?" He asked unconvinced.

"Since _this_ hunter also helps out an auto shop." Ah, right. He'd mentioned that a couple of days ago. "Besides, didn't you say you had to go into the diner today?"

Castiel muttered what mildly sounded like _'shut the fuck up'_ , but Dean was almost positive the angel had never uttered a cussword before. Well except for that first night-

Dean lost his train of thought as Castiel's fingertips gently brushed back and forth between Dean's chest and his hips. Casitiel felt strangely far away feeling the burning need to be even closer to the hunter. He pulled himself flush against Dean, feeling his bare torso against his own and tangling his boxer clad legs into Dean's. "Castiel." The angel forced his eyes to flutter open, squinting against the soft winter sunlight. He looked up at Dean, eyes half lidded and his chin resting on the hunter's chest. He moved forward for a kiss and Dean moved his head away. "You don't wanna kiss me I have morning breath."

Castiel stopped running his hands along Dean's torso, snapped his fingers essentially brushing both their teeth and then resumed his actions. "You were saying." He wiggled his body up more to press his pale chapped lips against Dean's perfect plump pink ones. It was slow and lazy, and the angel found that in all his eons, there was nothing more perfect than the taste of Dean Winchester. His lips parted allowing Dean to deepen their kiss and Castiel quivered at the heat spreading through his chest. He teased the hunter's lips carefully with his tongue and when Dean parted them he eagerly toyed gingerly with Dean's.

The hunter moaned and pulled away. "Dammit, Cas." He pressed his forehead against the angel's and rubbed them together. "I'm never gonna leave if you keep this up."

He rolled to his side and pulled Castiel in for a hug, bringing his arms underneath the angel's forcing Cas's arms round his neck. Dean pulled him level against his almost naked body causing Cas to nuzzle sweetly into his neck. It was an intimate and romantic gesture that caught the angel completely off guard. He had warmed to the idea that Dean had found him physically attractive, and the innuendo he made their first day together that there were… 'benefits' to being with Cas… well he could accept the sexual acts between the two of them. If Castiel only had… **27** days left on Earth, might as well go out with a bang, right?

But, perhaps he was beginning to like Castiel as much as Castiel was beginning to like-

The angel shook his head. _Don't go there._

Dean was buying Castiel extra time on Earth and in return… well he had one favor he could cash in to the angel. Plus – he smiled to himself – the physical touches were quite enjoyable.

He pulled away from Dean pressing his forehead against the hunter's. "Alright, take a shower Dean and I'll make breakfast."

"Thanks, Sweetheart." Dean kissed the top of Castiel's forehead and slipped out of the sheets. The angel flumped into the spot where Dean had been and snuggled deeper into the bed to try and absorb the lingering warmth. He closed his eyes inhaling his scent. Dean stopped in the doorway and chuckled.

Cas lifted his head and opened his eyes. "What?" He asked innocently.

Dean just shook his head and muttered 'cute' under his breath before disappearing into the bathroom. Castiel perked up. _Cute?_

 **-[]-**

Dean strolled into Bobby's Auto Repair shop and Scrap Yard whistling an AC/DC song. He clocked in at the ever ancient timeclock, **8:58AM** before making his way to his employee locker. He pulled on his blue and white striped button up over his undershirt and tucked it into his dark blue slacks. He took off his ring, placing it carefully on the shelf and locking the metal door after he shut it. The last thing he needed was to get his finger cut off at work… or worse, destroy the ring. As he strolled into the office he flashed Sammy a bright white smile. " 'Sup Sammy!" His brother was typing animatedly at his laptop, glancing occasionally at the computer screen beside him. The Winchester brothers had decided to work for Bobby between hunts for extra cash and when Sam expressed an interest in going back to school, Dean agreed and limited their hunts within a six-hour range. Anything further and he'd take another hunter like Garth, even if he was a hugger.

He looked up startled when he saw his brother. "Dean! Jesus!" He stood up walking around to the front of the desk and giving his brother a quick hug. "Where have you been all weekend?"

"Out Sammy. Geeze." He chuckled good naturedly and gave his brother a playful shove before moving towards the garage, Sammy right at his heel.

"Out Dean? Really?" He crossed his arms frowning as Dean picked up his assignment clipboard scanning it over.

"Yes, Sam. Out. Remember what that's like?" He chewed the inside of his cheek… a Mercedes and an Audi first thing today… well that was just swell. God, he hated working on those newer cars.

"Dean I was worried about you."

Dean tossed the clipboard on the toolbox. "Sam, I'm fine. I sent you a text-,"

"Yeah an extremely cryptic one!" He pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled up the message. " _Sam, I'm gonna be gone for the weekend, taking all my stuff – don't worry I'm safe."_ He threw up his hands still clutching onto the phone. "What the hell am I supposed to do with that?"

"Trust me?!" Dean grabbed a set of keys off the rack and moved towards the Mercedes. Why was it any of Sam's business where he was? Okay, sure, he _should_ tell Sam that he was married to Cas, and that Cas was in fact an angel but… He smiled. He was happy in his little blissful married bubble. It was a small piece of normalcy in an otherwise chaotic way of life. He knew he'd never get that apple pie, white picket fence… barbeque on the weekends kind of life, but the truth was he never really wanted it. He enjoyed hunting… and if he could have someone who understood it… understood the burden that fell on his shoulders – then he'd take it.

He reached into the car to pop open the hood. Of course, he'd have to convince Cas to stay married to him. He furrowed his eyebrows. They were both pretty drunk that night at the bar, and with the alcohol and the adrenaline after an intense hunt – add a little loneliness – and getting married was almost inevitable. It also helped that Dean had been ogling Castiel at the diner for the last three months, even if the angel was mostly behind closed doors deep inside the kitchen. The few times he'd wandered into the diner had been worth it.

But Dean and Cas had made a deal. Dean stayed married to the angel so he could save face with his family and he'd grant Dean a favor in return. He bit his lip. Could asking Cas to stay married to him be that favor?

No, that wouldn't be fair to Cas.

"Dean." He looked over at Sam noticing an odd knowing smirk dance across his face. "Have you been seeing Castiel?"

The older Winchester faltered. He could lie… but Sam would see right through that. So why not play off a passionate weekend with the angel? Even if was just… what did Cas call them… oh yeah – 'special kisses' to his 'special areas'. He smirked to himself. God, that little mother fucker was just too cute. Though if it were up to Dean he would go back to that first night… Something about Cas writhing underneath him made his insides flare and his toes curl. As badly as he wanted to watch that angel come undone again, he knew Cas wouldn't take an intimate act like that lightly. The first night had been an exception… no he wanted to wait for Cas to come to him. He tried to frown when he looked back up at Sam. "So? What if I was with Cas all weekend? Not a crime to have a good time, right Sammy?"

Sam crossed his arms still smiling. "Mmhm. So, why'd you take all your stuff then?"

Dean blushed. Hadn't thought of that…

Bobby's head popped in from the main offices. "Sam!" The Winchesters jumped. "What the hell 'ya think you're doin'?! Quit gossiping like a school girl and get in here! I got customers!"

 **-[]-**

Castiel was just finishing up dinner, he'd opted for Spaghetti tonight, when he heard the roar of the Impala pull into the garage. He smiled when he heard the familiar sound of the garage door swinging open and Dean's voice call out, "Cas, you home?!"

"In the Kitchen!" He called back. He snapped his fingers putting food on the plates and sending them to the table with a couple of beers. The moment they hit their destination Castiel felt a wave of dizziness overcome him. He clutched tightly to the countertop in front of him to steady himself.

"Hey Cas I-," Dean instantly noticed his body trembling and his tensed shoulders. He tossed his leather jacket on the floor striding over to the angel. "Are you alright? What's going on?" Castiel closed his eyes and tried to respond, but he was afraid to open his mouth. "Come here." He gently pried Cas's hands away from the counter and led him to the table placing him in one of the chairs never letting go of the angel's hands. He gently rubbed a thumb along his knuckles. "Cas." He dipped down to force himself into his view. "Talk to me. What's happening?"

The dizziness vanished and Castiel sat up straighter clearing his throat. "I…" He hesitated. Should he tell him? Telling him, would mean revealing that this marriage meant something so much bigger… that Castiel's livelihood depended on it. Dropping something like that on Dean… He shook his head. "I'm fine."

Dean frowned. "Like hell you are Cas! Tell me what's going on."

Castiel bit his lip. "I just… my powers are… weak that's all." Well that was mostly true. He knew they were weakening. Hunger, thirst… sleep… They were becoming necessities instead of guilty human pleasures. "I will be fine after some rest."

He felt himself being hoisted up and into Dean's strong arms. His arms were splayed out, hovering over Dean uncertainly, the hug catching him completely off guard. He took a moment to regain himself and closed his arms around Dean in return. The hunter nuzzled his face into Cas's neck. "Don't scare me like that." He whispered.


	6. December 5th

_Author's Note: Revised on 5/8/2018_

 **Tuesday, December 5** **th**

Castiel rubbed his eyes tiredly. It was now **12:35PM** which meant Cas had been at work for approximately… **eight and a half hours.**

He groaned and ran his hands over his face. Samandriel had called off work due to being called back to Heaven which meant that Castiel had been waiting tables since four in the morning. He sighed. Having a twenty-four-hour diner was usually no problem from for an angel, however now that his powers were weakening… he found that his body needed _actual_ rest.

His diner was a comfortable size - a counter with stools as well as booths and tables - and was run completely by Supernatural beings. His cooks consisted of an archangel, Gabriel and a vampire, Benny. His wait staff was mostly angels – Samandriel, Hannah, Meg (the only demon) and occasionally himself. And of course, two prophets Kevin and Chuck who both waited tables and cooked.

He dusted off his hands as Hannah came into the diner for her next shift. "Hello Castiel." She nodded professionally.

"Hannah." He nodded in return.

"I did not expect to see you wait tables. You hardly ever do that anymore." She was hanging her coat on the rack in the employee breakroom as Castiel was throwing his apron in the laundry pile.

"Yes, well Samandriel got called back to heaven and it is… uncertain when he'll return." He sighed heavily. "So, until he is back I will be covering for him."

"Castiel." He turned fully to face her. "You are…tired."

He frowned, the thought that his exhaustion was visible was unwelcomed. "I will be fine." He pulled his favorite trench coat off the rack and shrugged his shoulders into it. He exited swiftly, leaving the diner through the kitchens when Gabriel stopped him.

"Cassie! There you are!" He gripped his shoulder firmly. "Where are you rushing off to? I haven't had a chance to check in with you!" The younger angel threw his head back and groaned.

"Gabriel. I'm in a bit of a hurry."

The archangel chuckled. "Well slow your roll, little brother. I wanna know what happened with Dean!" Castiel's wings quivered and he blushed instantly knowing that Gabriel would see them. Being on earth for so long he constantly forgot that other angels could see in the same planes as him. His brother wiggled his eyebrows. "So _very_ well I see…"

Castiel ran his left hand through his hair tiredly. "Gabriel-," He bit his lip. His human emotions were getting the best of him and he couldn't help himself. "Gabriel, we got married." He ran his hands over his face. "Well human married… He's gone with me to meet Jimmy and his family and he's…" He tilted his head and rubbed a rough hand over his jawline. "He's agreed to stay married to me through the holidays and in return I owe him a favor and I just -," He took a deep breath letting out a large puff of air trying to compose himself. He blinked several times and said nothing. Castiel shifted his weight from one leg to the other uncomfortably. When he spoke next, his voice was hardly above a whisper. "My power is fading Gabriel… I am uncertain how much time I will have left."

The brothers both cast their gaze down to the floor in silence. "What do you mean your powers are fading?" Gabriel whispered.

"I-I feel tired, brother. My muscles ache, my stomach growls at me when it is hungry…" He threw his hands up exasperatedly. "I feel temperatures like cold and hot… I even find myself feeling deeper human emotions." He folded his wings a little tighter around himself in a protective gesture, grateful that only Gabriel could see them.

The archangel looked up curiously. "What kind of human emotions, Cassie?"

He shrugged. "I find that I am _unpleasant_ in the morning. I also feel… lonely when Dean is gone." His wings spanned out a little bit wider. "I-I _long_ for his presence when he is away and the moment that he arrives home I-," His wings wiggled excitedly. "I am _happy._ I feel this heat in my chest and I can feel my blood coursing through my veins…" He placed a hand over his chest. "And my human heart beats faster." He rubbed his lips together. "Even my wings become… expressive." Gabriel gave him a warning look and he threw his hands up defensively. "No! Dean hasn't seen them! He already knows I'm an angel, but I've kept using my powers to a minimum and my wings a secret."

Gabriel studied his younger brother. "Castiel, I-,"

Just then a buzzing noise resounded in Cas's front trench coat pocket. He looked down at his phone noticing Dean's name flashing across the screen. He smiled, and his wings quivered enthusiastically. He swiped across the screen. "Hello Dean." He murmured.

" _Hey Cas! You ready to go? I'm out front!"_

Castiel perked up. "You're out front?"

" _Yeah! I knew you'd be tired since you went in so early and I didn't want you walking home."_

Cas smiled bashfully. "I would have been fine Dean-,"

" _I know, I know. But you should really let me get you a car, Cas."_

The angel lifted a hand to say goodbye to Gabriel thus ending their conversation and started for the front of the diner. "You mean steal me a car?" He teased.

His heart fluttered at Dean's laugh on the other line. " _Shut up and get out here."_

The phone call abruptly ended and Castiel pushed open the front doors coming in immediate contact with the Impala. The window was down, and he leaned into it resting his arms on the window sill. "Hello Dean." He never got tired of saying Dean's name.

"You ready to go get Christmas decorations, Cas?"

 **-[]-**

"I don't understand the concept of this." Castiel grunted as he held the tree up firmly while Dean screwed it into its stand. "Why would we put an evergreen in the house just to spend the next three weeks watching it die?"

Dean grumbled as he tightened up the screws. "Doesn't Jimmy get a tree for Christmas?"

Cas shrugged even though Dean couldn't see him. "He always gets a fake one."

Dean crawled out from under the tree and stood to his feet wiping his hands on his jeans. "That's because your brother Jimmy is a sadist."

"I don't think-,"

"You can let go of the tree now, Cas."

The angel obliged, and Dean opened a couple of boxes of Christmas lights. Castiel watched him plug them in and his eyes lit up when the lights flickered on. They spent the next hour stringing the lights around the nine-foot Christmas tree – which Dean insisted on – as well as the plain multi colored bulbs in greens, reds, golds and silvers. Then finally, Dean opened the biggest box which held a white star, lined with silver which he plugged in as well and handed it to Castiel. "What do I do with this?"

Dean frowned. "It's the tree topper, Cas." The angel blinked at him with those owlish eyes. "It goes on the top of the tree." He said slowly. Castiel nodded. He flew to the top, placing the star on the branch carefully and touched back to the hardwood floor. Dean blinked at the hand that had been holding the star and looked back up at the tree. "Uh – thanks." He murmured and pulled Castiel to his side. They took a couple steps back standing in the archway to the sitting room.

Dean smiled to himself. He liked this room the most. There was a large sectional gray couch, a coffee table in the middle and a fireplace against the wall that currently held a roaring fire. There were decorations on the mantle, lights strung around the windows, little snowmen and Santa figurines, wreathes and holly everywhere. "So," Dean squeezed his arm around Cas. "What do you think?"

The hunter reached over and shut off the main lights, plunging the room into warm Christmas lighting. Castiel gasped lightly. The room was comfortable and inviting in a way that his home had never been. "Dean."

The angel turned his body and gave Dean a deep, warm kiss. "Come on." He pulled Castiel to the couch laying down and drawing the angel flush against his body. He reached up and pulled a throw blanket off the side of the couch and over them. He closed his eyes lazily enjoying the feel of the angel's head pressed against his chest, and hoped to God the angel couldn't feel his uncontrollable heartbeat. He hummed thoughtfully almost hating how much he loved the way this felt. "The only thing we're missing is a Christmas movie."

Castiel looked up, curiosity brimming in his baby blue eyes. "What's a Christmas movie?"

Dean groaned playfully and threw his head back. "There's so much to teach you Cas, in so little time." He looked down at the angel warily. "Where's your TV? I'll go look for some Christmas classics tomorrow."

Cas blinked. "I don't have a TV."

Dean snorted. "Are you serious?"

The angel shrugged underneath him. "I've never had a reason for one."

"How do you _not_ have a TV?"

"How have you _not_ noticed until today?" Castiel raised an eyebrow challenging.

The hunter laughed. "Since when did you get so sassy?" Castiel chuckled and Dean loved the feel of the deep rumble of his throaty laugh against his chest. "Besides." The angel looked up at him. "I've been preoccupied with _you_ at night."

Dean bent down and captured his husband in a deep kiss.


	7. December 6th

_Author's Note: Revisions made and finished on 5/15/2018_

 **Wednesday, December 6** **th**

"Cas, it's going to be okay. I'll only be gone a few days at most." Dean placed his tattered duffle bag on the bedroom floor.

The angel was sitting cross-legged in bed, the blankets and sheets pooled around his waist. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands trying to push the sleep out of them. Father, he hated having to sleep now. He flexed and unflexed his muscles before folding his hands underneath the blanket. "Dean." His voice came out hoarse and he cleared his throat to try and return to his normal vibrato. He looked over at the clock… **5:23AM.** Thank Father that Chuck agreed to do the early shift today. "Dean, it's five in the morning." He stifled a yawn. "Do you really have to leave right _now?"_

He shivered against the cold pulling the blanket up to his neck and falling back against the pillows. He wasn't particularly fond of this cold either. "Sammy said it's a small vamp nest and it shouldn't take more than a couple of days."

Castiel rolled over on his side watching Dean jumping up and down as he shimmied into his jeans. "Dean." His voice was particularly gravelly this morning. The seriousness of the tone caught the hunter's attention and he faltered over the button. They locked eyes and Dean felt himself start to drown in those big blue orbs of his. "I just believe that I could be of assistance to you."

Dean shook his head and went back to buttoning his pants. "Cas, you can't come. You've never been on a hunt before."

Castiel sat up again and defiantly folded his arms over his chest. "Dean! I have fought supernatural beings before!" He argued.

The hunter slipped a plain black shirt over his head. "Yes, but it's been at least twenty-five years since you've fought anything. Besides," He walked over to the bed pulling on a red and black flannel shirt. "Your angel mojo has been on the fritz the last week and I don't want to risk anything happening to you."

"But I-," Dean sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Cas flush against him catching his lips in a passionate kiss.

When they broke away Cas let his head fall to Dean's shoulder. He carded his hands through Castiel's hair. "Everything is going to be okay, Sweetheart." Castiel involuntarily shuddered at the nickname and melted further into Dean's arms. He leaned over and kissed the top of the angel's head. "I'll be back before you know it."

He placed a quick kiss on Cas's lips and started to pull away. The angel caught his wrist and drew Dean into a deeper kiss. He savored the hunter's warm plump lips before running his tongue lightly along Dean's lips asking for permission. When he complied, Castiel's tongue explored the hunter's mouth, running his tongue carefully along the top of Dean's mouth. The Winchester moaned, and Cas's tongue slid forcefully across Dean's. He broke away sucking gently on Dean's bottom lip before leaving a trail of kisses across his jawline and down his neck. He stopped at the base of his neck as he sucked, licked and bit at the flesh. His heart was racing at the sound of Dean panting in his ear. He broke away and smiled contently at the bruised skin. His eyes flicked back up to Dean's. "Dean I-," He dropped his forehead against the hunter's. He wanted to tell him he'd miss him, that he'd feel empty without him… that home wasn't home unless Dean was there. But his throat closed up and instead he mumbled, "Come back in one piece."

 **-[]-**

By midday Dean and Sam were sitting in a motel room in Lincoln, Nebraska. Sam was sitting on his laptop mapping out the path the vampires had taken to try and find their nest. Dean was sitting on his bed, nose stuck in an old beat up copy of _Cat's Cradle,_ hidden of course by his _Busty Asians_ magazine _._ Cas had insisted that he try and read other Kurt Vonnegut books and since this was the only other book by Vonnegut that Cas had, he insisted that Dean take it with him.

"So, it looks like the victims are typically in their mid to late twenties." Sam clicked a few more times to scroll farther down onto the page. "They had nothing in common except that they all disappeared on Friday nights." He furrowed his eyebrows. "But they're all from neighboring towns." Dean set his magazine/book down on the bed and looked at Sam expectantly. He had always found that letting his brother completely talk out the situation helped them formulate a better plan. "Lincoln is where they started and -," He studied the screen again. "-and the other six victims were within a twenty-minute radius of here." He looked up at Dean. "So, their nest has to be in this town."

Dean shrugged and swung his feet off the bed. "What's bothering me is, why are they killing their victims? Don't they usually convert them?" The older Winchester walked over to the laptop leaning on the table with his forearms to see the screen.

Sam gave Dean a sarcastic smirk. "Well check this out. Not only are the victims drained of all their blood, but the _vital organs_ are missing too!"

The older Winchester snorted standing up straight. "That's disgusting." He removed his flannel placing it on the table. "Are we sure it's vampires then?"

Sam was again facing the computer screen, eyes dancing back and forth reading every detail. "Well, remember a couple months back Bobby found that weird vampire cult that was all about 'new age' vampirisms. They believed that not a single part of the body should be wasted."

Dean let out a puff of air and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Wow, well at least they're resourceful, huh?" He scratched at the back of his head. "How many do you think there are?"

Sam turned to look at him. "I think at least four, at most six. A big nest, but nothing we can't handle. Should be just a day or two…" His voice fell flat when he took sight of the giant hickey on Dean's collar bone. He chuckled.

His brother turned to fully face him. "What are you laughing at, Sammy?"

The younger Winchester snorted in a failed attempt to bite back his laugh. "It's nothing Dean. It's just-," He bit his lip fighting back a condemning grin. "Nice hickey…" He murmured.

Dean shoved him in his seat and walked back towards the bed. "Shut up, bitch." He hoped to God Sam didn't see him blush. He picked up his _Busty Asian_ magazine and the Vonnegut book fell.

Sam's eyes caught the book hitting the floor. He peered over at it. "Is that a-," His eyes flicked back up to Dean. "Is that a book?"

Dean scrambled to pick it up and clutched it to his chest. "It's nothing." He turned away. It was unbelievable how much he was blushing. Jesus Christ, when did he turn into such a girl. "Cas gave it to me…" He mumbled inaudibly.

"Dean." Sam's voice held a worried tone. The older Winchester whirled around to meet Sam's concerned eyes. "You really care about him, don't you?"

"Come on Sammy, no chick-flick moments."

Sam rubbed his lips together choosing his next words carefully. Any wrong words and Dean would shut the conversation down before it even started. "Does Cas know you're a hunter?"

Dean rubbed the side of his cheek uncomfortably. "He does." Sam opened his mouth to protest but Dean cut him off. "Listen Sammy, Cas is different." He bit his lip not entirely ready to have this conversation so instead he settled for, "I promise when we get back from the vamp hunt I'll let you meet him… well _really_ meet him. Not drunk meet him."

Sam crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine."

 **-[]-**

Castiel flew to his brother Jimmy's house, standing on his front porch. His head was pounding, and his nose started bleeding the moment that his shoes touched the steps. He wiped it on his sleeve and rapped on the door. Jimmy answered immediately noticing his brother's disheveled hair, bleary eyes and his nose and cheeks flushed red from the cold. "Cassie?"

The angel smiled sheepishly. "Hello Jimmy."

"What are you doing here?" He waved Castiel inside. "Come in, get out of the cold!" Castiel followed Jimmy into the house and into the kitchen. "Sit down. Would you like some tea?"

Cas pulled out a chair and sat down looking up at Jimmy. "Yes, please." He loosened his tie and pulled his trench coat over his chest, still cold from outside. Dean was probably right. He did need a heavier coat. Jimmy turned on the hot water and took a seat across from Castiel.

"So, what's going on, man?" He folded his hands over the table.

Castiel scratched at a scuff on the dark table distractedly. "I need your help."

Jimmy's insides dropped. His heart started pounding. "Wait, what?"

The angel bit his lip and looked to the side. "I need to buy a television and I don't know where to go."

The human twin leaned back in his chair. "Cas, wha-?" The kettle whistled loudly, and he stood up immediately to turn it off. He grabbed a couple of mugs, put tea bags in and brought them to the table.

"Thank you." The angel said softly.

Jimmy blew on the hot liquid. "So, what do you need a TV for all the sudden?"

"Dean mentioned he wants to watch Christmas movies and he's… _away_ for work so I thought I'd surprise him with one."

Jimmy chuckled. "Damn you got it bad!"


	8. December 7th

_Author's Note: Revision 5/27/2018_

 **Thursday, December 7** **th**

Thursday afternoon, Castiel found himself attempting to hang up lights outside. The cold was biting at his skin and numbing his fingertips as he tried to hook on the white icicle lights. He stood on the ladder holding his hands out in front of him blowing hot air on his gloves. This was ridiculous. It was too damn cold for this. He glanced around making sure the street was deserted before snapping his fingers and finishing all the outside decorations. He stepped off the ladder to admire his work feeling a dull ache on the side of his head. He reached out a gloved hand to wipe the blood seeping out of his ear. Father, he needed to be back to full power.

"Hello brother." He wheeled around and saw his eldest brother Michael standing behind him. He was wearing a black suit and tie and he was inspecting Castiel carefully through narrowed eyes. In human form the angel looked quite like himself. He had dark tousled hair and mildly tanned skin. He was built much like Castiel, tall and lean – his muscles perhaps a bit more defined. His eyes however were gray, stormy and wise, and Castiel knew it was because Michael had been created eons before Castiel was even a thought in their Father's head.

The younger angel self-consciously wiped at his ear again. "Hello Michael." He saw the breath puff out in front of him – the sensation entirely new to him. He shook his head to break away the thought and stepped forward shaking the older angel's hand. "Would you like to come inside?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Castiel led the way inside the house gesturing to the sitting room. "Please, have a seat. I'll put on some hot chocolate."

Michael stood rigidly in front of the couch staring unblinkingly at Castiel. "I do not require any type of sustenance."

The corner of the younger angel's lips turned up slightly as he remembered uttering the same thing to Dean two nights ago. "Yes, I know, but I have found it to be quite enjoyable." He nodded towards the couch. "Make yourself at home. I'll be back to light up the fire place."

He disappeared into the kitchen setting to work on the hot chocolate. His gloves came off and he turned on the kettle for hot water nervously waiting. He glanced over his shoulder just to be sure that Michael hadn't decided to follow him into the kitchen and pulled out his phone sending a text message to Gabriel.

 _4:23PM: Michel is here._

He placed his phone on the counter and drummed his index finger anxiously on the black screen. It vibrated a minute later.

 _ **4:24PM: Did you tell him about Dean?**_

 _4:24PM: Not yet._

He held onto the phone waiting for Gabriel's reply. The text bubble popped up instantly.

 _ **4:25PM: Don't mention Dean's a hunter. Michael will smite you.**_

Castiel was mid-reply when another message came through.

 _ **4:25PM: On second thought he'd probably smite Dean.**_

 _4:26PM: Not funny Gabriel._

The loud whistle from the kettle broke him away from his thoughts. He flipped off the burner and sent out one more message.

 _4:26PM: Keep you posted._

He poured the cocoa powder into two mugs before adding the hot water and stirring both until all the chunks had disappeared. He reached into the cupboard to grab the marshmallows placing six of them in each mug, Dean's magic number. He carefully carried both mugs – each of them Christmas themed into the sitting area. Michael was sitting rigid in the center of the sectional and at some point, had used his powers to light the fireplace himself. His eyes were darting around the room taking in all the sights and Castiel tried not to let it show that he was a tad embarrassed of the humanity of it all. Michael's eyes fell to him and the cold gray brightened slightly. He placed the mug down in front of him and then sat on the adjacent sofa cradling the warm mug in his cold bare hands.

"So." Castiel brought his feet up to rest on the large square coffee table. "What brings you down to earth, Michael?" He started blowing lightly at the dark liquid.

"I wanted to check in with your progress." He glanced around the room again and then let his eyes fall to his younger brother. "I see that you have fully moved in."

Castiel thumbed the rim of the cup absentmindedly. "Yeah, I finished the downstairs and upstairs guest rooms today. They were the last two." He took a small tentative sip noting that the fluid was still too hot and returned to blowing gently.

"And the television? When did you acquire one of those?" Castiel spluttered on his second attempt at drinking the cocoa and froze. He watched as Michael raised the drink interestedly before stiffly blowing on the hot chocolate. His eyes flicked up to Castiel's. "It is rather large." The younger angel took a drink to buy himself a moment to answer. It was time to come clean. Perhaps he should've put some Hunter's Liquid Courage in his hot chocolate – aka whiskey. Michael took a generous sip and set the mug down on the table. "Hm." He eyed it curiously. "It is quite enjoyable." He flicked his gaze back to Castiel. "And the ring, brother. How long have you been married?"

Castiel choked on his drink. He set it on the table warily, deciding that it was rather dangerous to try and drink something while having a discussion with Michael. "A week." He answered softly.

Michael studied him. "Your grace is fading." He raised an eyebrow. "Is it safe for me presume that you haven't merged your grace with their soul?"

Castiel pulled his legs up to the couch so he was sitting cross legged. "We have not."

Michael looked at him sternly. "Castiel." They locked eyes. "Your time is running thin-,"

"Yes, but Michael the marriage is new!" He pleaded. "It takes time to create a profound bond! I thought that if I was humanly married that would give me more time to-,"

"No." Castiel closed his mouth abruptly at Michael's glare. The younger angel forced an impassive look across his face. Michael sighed. "Listen brother, I hope you made this human marriage worth it. You're only allotted one chance and I would hate to see that you have wasted it." Castiel tried not to let out a pathetic whimper. He _had_ wasted it. Dean wasn't the sort of human to create a profound bond or even a real commitment. He learned that when he so willingly had a one-night stand with the angel. "I would like to meet her. Will she be home soon?" Castiel didn't answer right away. His heart was racing. Michael took his silence to be unnerving. "She is living in your home, yes?"

Castiel shifted in the couch and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. "He is away for business."

Michael did little to hide his surprise. "You have a husband?"

The younger angel fiddled with his ring. He was growing accustomed to the way it felt on his finger finding that he even… _enjoyed_ wearing it. "Yes. I'm not sure when he'll be home again."

Michael clasped his hands over his knees. "Well, I would very much like to meet him. Perhaps we should have Christmas at your house this year." It was more of a demand than a request as he stood to his feet.

Castiel stood up as well. "Wait, what?"

"You have more than adequate space for all of us." He looked up at the ceiling. "You have three bedrooms and two couches correct?" He hummed thoughtfully. "We shall see you on the 20th." He reached out and placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "Be mindful of using your powers." He gave a light squeeze. "See you soon." And with a flutter of wings he was gone.

The younger angel slumped back onto the couch and groaned.

 **-[]-**

"Where the _fuck_ did you learn to count, Sammy?"

He rolled out of the way just as a vampire charged at him. "Shut up, Dean." His little brother grunted in reply.

Dean leapt to his feet and swiftly lopped off the head of the vampire that was attacking him with a machete. "Vampire dick." He grumbled. Dean surged forward and chopped off the head of the vampire attacking Sam. "Vampire bitch." He held out his hand and helped Sam to his feet. "That's six, Sammy. **Six** vampires, and we're not even at the heart of their nest."

Sam glared at him. "I know Dean, and I'm sorry. Maybe we should go back and get more hunters."

"It's a little late for that, Sam." Suddenly Dean's head was throbbing. He fell forward on his hands and knees. His vision was fading in and out. He blinked several times to try and clear his eyes. The younger Winchester was out cold. He started to crawl his way towards him when a large boot stomped down on his elbow. There was a resounding crack and he knew then that it was broken.

He was being pulled up by his hair, a blonde pale thin man was glaring at him angrily. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You and your brother have murdered far too many of my lovelies." Dean could feel the vampire's hot breath on his face. "I am going to make you suffer."

Dean suffered another blow to the head and everything went dark.


	9. December 8th

_Author's Note: Revised on 6-20-18_

 **Friday, December 8** **th**

"Hi, welcome to _Heaven's Gates,_ my name is Castiel and I'll be your waiter today." The angel began grabbing some menus. "Party of two?"

Standing in front of him was a young woman with medium blonde hair and bright eager eyes. Beside her was an older woman, he assumed to be her mother, with shorter hair and a stern motherly look. "I'm sorry, can you make it three? We're waiting on someone."

Castiel nodded. "Right this way." He ushered them over to the table letting them slide into the booth comfortably before handing out their menus. "I'll be right back with some waters and to snag your drink order."

He moved behind the counter and filled some glasses with ice and water before bringing them back to the table. He pulled out his pad from his half apron and smiled. "Can I get you guys any coffees to start?"

The woman smiled, wrinkles crinkling at the edges of her mouth. "I'll go ahead and take a coffee please." She tapped the space on the table beside her. "And one for my husband for when he gets here as well."

The girl piped up, "And orange juice for me please." She coughed after her drink order and tried to politely cover up her mouth.

Castiel snapped his book shut. "Okay!" He smiled cheerfully. "I'll be right out with those." He disappeared behind the counter putting on a fresh pot of coffee. He whisked away to the kitchen to turn on the kettle determined to make some of his 'special tea' for the sick girl. Once he had all the collective drinks he made his way back to the table.

"You still haven't heard from them huh?" Castiel's eyes flicked up from his tray and he noticed an older gentleman in a beat-up flannel, worn jeans and a blue baseball cap. The woman was casting him a worried look.

"Nah, I haven't yet, Ellen." He paused before he spoke again. "But I'm not worried. You know how those idjits are! They're reckless as all hell!"

His intrusion halted their conversation. "Here's your coffee." He set the mugs down, "And your creams and sugars." He set those down as well. "And _here…"_ He placed the extra mug of tea – mixed with honey, lemon and just a touch of his grace – in front of the other girl. "-is some tea. It's my own special remedy. My brother calls it angel's tea." He smirked. "Should clear whatever you've got up right away."

She beamed up at him. "Wow! Thank you!"

He winked at her and pulled his pad out again. "Have you guys had a chance to look at the menu?"

The older woman he now knew to be Ellen spoke first. "Can I get some buttermilk pancakes, hun?"

"Sure. And for you miss?"

The younger girl looked at the menu thoughtfully before speaking. "Your French toast please."

He looked expectantly at the older man named Bobby. "I'll have your hearty breakfast combo." He chewed on the inside of his cheek. "Let's go sunny side up, with bacon and sourdough toast."

Castiel couldn't help the smile that crept across his face. That was Dean's order to a T – well add a slice of apple pie. He collected their menus and smiled politely. "I'll put the order in right away."

They let out a collection of 'thank yous' and Castiel returned to the kitchen calling off their order to Gabriel. Hannah disappeared into the diner to do a sweep over the guests giving Castiel a quick break. He leaned against one of the counter tops, crossing his arms as he talked to Gabriel. "You worried about him, Cassie?"

The younger angel shrugged. "Dean told me not to worry," He frowned pensively. "But I haven't heard from him since midday yesterday, and find that I am…anxious." He ran a hand over the side of his face tiredly. "I have not been able to-," Well, the right word would be sleep, but he feared that if he admitted he needed sleep it'd be admitting that he was slowly losing his grace. "-rest." Good. That was a neutral word.

"Why don't you call him then?" Gabriel asked as he flipped over a few eggs.

Castiel shook his head. "I can't be a burden." He uncrossed his arms. "Besides, Dean said it was a simple vampire nest. Something him and Sam are quite familiar with."

"Vampire nest, huh?" Benny glanced over at him. "Anyone I know?"

The angel felt an immediate sense of guilt. "I am sorry Benny. That was inconsiderate of me-,"

"Nah!" The vampire flashed him a dry smile. "Most vampires that drink human blood and eat human organs are assholes anyway."

Gabriel flipped a slice of bacon as Benny worked through French toast. "How did you know about the organ eating?"

He glared at the bread in front of him. "I read the paper too fellas and let me tell you – there ain't very many decent vampires out there but there ain't a single decent one that's eatin' organs. I am as sure of that as I am of a humid summer day in Mississippi." He gave Castiel a reassuring smile. "You should know them Winchester brothers are pretty well known. I reckon they're alrigh'."

Castiel grinned, grateful that he had befriended the vampire. "Order's almost ready, lil bro." Gabriel cast him a wary glance. "And ditch the suit jacket, alright? You look too professional to be working in a diner." The angel blushed but obliged, quickly discarding the suit jacket in the employee breakroom and rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt. "Order up, Cassie!"

The angel carried the tray to the table, catching snippets of the family's conversation.

"-guy has been coming by the shop every time he's working there to take him out to lunch. Kid's gotta have at least a foot on this guy, he's tiny. Think the little man might have a crush on our sasquatch." Ellen and the young woman laughed as Bobby rolled his eyes. "Can't get rid of him, but the idjit seems to like the attention so I ain't gonna say anything."

"They're both still living with you, right?" Ellen questioned.

"Nah," Bobby took a drink of his coffee. "John's mini-me's got somewhere else to go at night. I reckon he's shacking up with a girl."

The younger girl leaned forward. "It's not Lisa again, is it?"

Bobby shook his head. "Nah, but she's been to the shop a couple 'o times." Castiel could only see the back of his head but he noticed Bobby shrug. "He was furious, pretty much pushed her out of the shop. She's pretty desperate though. Been every day since Monday to try and catch him. 'Course he's been gone."

Castiel was at the table now as he unfolded the stand and set the tray down. "Alright guys, here we are." He set down all the plates and smiled. "Anything else I can get you?"

The younger girl smiled excitedly. "No, I think we're alright, but I need to thank you!" She gestured to the empty cup. "After that tea, I feel amazing. No scratchy throat or anything."

He chuckled. "Good, I am happy that it has helped."

She held out her hand and Castiel shook it. "I'm Jo by the way." She gestured to the two people across from her. "This is my mother Ellen, and my step dad Bobby." Her eyes flicked across Castiel's form and he wiped his hands on his waist apron self-consciously. "Whoa! Hey you're pretty handsome!"

"Jo-," Her mother warned before taking another bite out of her pancakes.

Jo rolled her eyes and looked back at the angel. "No, I mean it!" She took a bite of her French toast and gestured to him with her fork. "I bet all the girls go crazy for you! I mean look at those pretty blues of yours!"

Castiel was blushing furiously. "I-um thank you." He glanced down at their mostly empty drinks. "I'll be back to get you guys some refills." He walked away briskly, grateful to be able to move from the uncomfortable conversation. He returned a moment later with a kettle of coffee, and a pitcher of water. He reached out grabbing all the cups.

"Interesting ring you got there, son." Bobby gestured to his left hand as Castiel set the mug down.

The angel withdrew his hand holding it up to his face. Over the last two days he had been inspecting it longingly, wishing Dean would come home sooner. He twisted it several times around his finger loving just how perfectly it fit him. He couldn't help the warm smile that spread across his face. It was truly a hunter's ring – black with worn demon warding inscriptions. "Thank you."

Jo pouted up at him. "Aw boo! You're married?" She sighed dramatically. "The best ones always are. Your wife is a lucky lady."

Castiel froze. Was he supposed to correct her? He ran a thumb over his ring. Or maybe just say thank you. He felt a hand clasp on his shoulder. "He's got a husband actually." The younger angel groaned at his brother's intrusion. "Bobby always good to see you!" Castiel snapped his attention to his brother beside him. Gabriel knew him?

"Gabe." He grunted. "Didn't know you worked here." He gave him a polite smile. "My wife Ellen, and our daughter Jo. This is the little idjit I was telling you that's hanging out with our Sammy."

Castiel bristled. Not – oh Father not – "How is my little Sammy Winchester?"

"Winchester?" He spluttered incredulously at his brother.

Gabriel nodded. "Yeah – have you not met - ?" Castiel shook his head furiously, begging that his older brother understood his message. Gabriel's eyes widened in realization. "I mean – Cassie! Benny needs you for a kitchen related thing – um – away from the table and into the kitchen. Yes."

Castiel cleared his throat. "Right. Excuse me."

 **-[]-**

It was evening and Castiel was sitting on his couch, Gabriel adjacent to him, watching a rerun of Dr. Sexy. "I will never understand what Dean sees in this show."

Gabriel glanced at him warily. "You still worried about him?"

The angel bit his lip. "Yes, I am. He said he'd be home by now, or I would have at least heard from him I-,"

' _Cas, I'm sorry.'_ The angel jumped.

Gabriel leaned forward. "What is it? What's wrong?"

He swallowed and tried to steady his heart rate. "Nothing," He eased back into the couch. "I just thought I heard-,"

' _I promised you I'd be home soon. But dammit I'm failing… failing you.'_

Castiel sat up again. "It's Dean."

"Wait what?"

"It's Dean." He said again. "I think – I think he's praying to me, but I don' think he knows it." He shook his head unsteadily at Gabe. "I never told him he could pray to me, but I think he's just -," He was trying to keep himself from hyperventilating. "-I think he's just talking to me in his head." His eyes locked into Gabriel. "I think he's in trouble!"

' _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.'_

He stood to his feet abruptly. "I have to go to him."

Gabriel stood up as well. "No, you can't. _I'll_ go. Your powers are-," There was a rustle of wings and Castiel disappeared. "Dammit!"

 **-[]-**

Dean's eyes fluttered open. There was an emptiness inside him which he could only assume he felt due to massive amounts of blood loss. He looked to his left. Directly beside him was his brother. Sam was sporting two black eyes, a head wound from when they both got knocked out cold, and a trail of dry blood down his forearm. He shifted and winced. Dean knew he was in just as bad of shape with a few cracked ribs. The vampires had spent a better part of the day hooking the brothers up to IVs before draining their blood and drinking from celebratory wine glasses. He looked at his surroundings, illuminated only by moonlight. They were sitting on the floor in an old barn… He wiggled. Tied to a support beam. _Fantastic._

He kicked his brother beside him and Sam's head snapped up. "What happened?" He groaned. "God my head." He glanced at Dean. "How are we gonna get out of here?"

"I don't know yet, Sammy. Hold on." He looked to his right, their machetes were at least eight feet away. His heart was racing. How _were_ they gonna get out of here? The thought that he might not get to see Cas again made a weight drop in his stomach. _Cas._ He had promised him. Like the cocky bastard that he was, he promised that he'd be okay. And Cas was at home probably – his chest tightened – probably worried sick about him. _Cas I'm sorry._ He wished so desperately he could tell the angel how sorry he really was. He felt sick just thinking about what Castiel was feeling right now. _I promised you I'd be home soon, but dammit I'm failing… failing you._ He shook his head fighting back the prickling sensation at his eyes. _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._ He hung his head in shame. _I didn't even get the chance to tell you that –_

"Dean."

His head snapped up. The angel was standing in front of him, worry etched across his face and scattered across his eyes.

"Cas." He croaked.

"Well, well, well…" Dean heard a voice drawl behind him recognizing the dickhead vampire that got the drop on them in the first place. "What do we have here? Come to admire my prey?"

"Prey?" Cas's gaze shifted past Dean and Sam. His jaw clenched. The vampire let out a low growl-like laugh.

"Yes, my finest prey yet – the Winchesters – don't you think my beauties?" The vampire leader was standing beside them and the remaining five had circled the angel.

A low snarl emerged from Castiel, his voice dropping an octave lower than normal. "I will give you one warning. Let me take the Winchesters peacefully, and you will die swiftly."

The group of vampires laughed. The blonde one spoke again. "And who do you think you are?"

Light flashed across the room and Castiel straightened his back standing to his full height, his wings shadowed behind him covering nearly the entire barn wall. Dean's voice caught in his throat. The magnitude of the angel in front of him sent a shiver down his spine, and God it was so wrong how much that turned him on. "I am Castiel, angel of the Lord." Dean squirmed. "And I am the one who will grip you tight and cast you into the depths of Purgatory."

He snapped his fingers and he had both the Winchester's machetes in his hands. The group of five vampires rushed him. He dodged and sliced off one of their heads. The remaining four lunged at him again and he managed to twirl out of the way using one of the knives to lop off another's. He kicked one to the floor and two more rushed him. He swung out with both hands taking off the heads of two at once. The last one tried feebly to get up, but Castiel placed one of his dress shoes on his chest forcing him to the floor and bringing one machete down like a guillotine.

He dropped the blades to the floor, blood dripping down from both of his ears. He knew his powers were fading and he had to act quickly. The vampire leader looked mortified as Castiel closed the gap between them and placed a hand over his face. "No one is allowed to touch **my** human." He pushed hard bringing the blonde to his knees. The vampire screamed and Castiel's anger surged through his grace and into the man before him burning out his eyes. Castiel's nose started bleeding and he ran his dress shirt sleeve over his face to wipe it away as the corpse fell in a crumpled heap.

His attention turned back to Dean who was staring at him with wide eyes. Sam opened and closed his mouth several times unable to say anything Cas knelt in front of them. "You're bleeding." Dean whispered. He ignored him placing two fingers on both of their heads healing them instantly. His vision started blurring and he stumbled behind them cutting them free with one of the forgotten knives. Dean and Sam unraveled themselves from the rope and Cas stood shakily to his feet. "How did you know where we were?"

"You-you prayed." The angel stammered. He could feel the last of his powers draining. He swayed and Dean kept a firm hand on his shoulder to keep him from falling.

"Cas, take it easy."

The angel pulled himself out Dean's grasp and placed his fingers again on their foreheads bringing them back to his home. The moment his feet touched the ground his knees buckled, and he fell to the floor.

"Cassie!"

The last thing he heard was Gabriel's voice crying out.

 **-[M CONTENT – like I promised]-**

It was almost midnight. Dean had been sitting by Cas's bedside for the last two hours letting Gabriel explain everything to Sam. Sam, of course, had a thousand questions.

Castiel's eyes opened slowly and he blinked a few times trying to remember his surroundings. He sat up abruptly, chest heaving in panic. "Cas!" Dean sat on the edge of the bed. "Cas it's okay. I'm here." The angel's eyes darted around the room and settled on Dean in front of him.

He searched him…gaze scanning every inch of him. "Dean." His voice was gravelly. He scrambled out from the blankets and leapt forward throwing his arms around him.

Dean thumbed the angel's forearm still clutching onto his shoulder. "I'm sorry." He pulled away and looked at his lap unable to see the pain in Castiel's eyes. "I promised you that I'd be home soon, and I almost got myself killed." He shook his head. "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I didn't get a chance to tell you that I-," He clenched his jaw shut and closed his eyes. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ "I'm just glad you came when you did."

He felt Castiel's hand fall from his shoulder, his fingers wrapping delicately around his bicep instead. His eyes snapped up and he found himself drowning in Cas's blue abyss. His breath hitched. He tried to focus on the simplicity of the need to breathe, but he couldn't function. His heart was hammering against his ribs and he was positive they were going to break again. "Dean…" The angel's voice was unsure.

"Cas…" He murmured back, eyes flicking to the angel's lips. He felt a need deep in the bit of his stomach to taste them, explore them…learn every inch of them. He looked back up at Cas and a wave of emotion engulfed him. Without any thought except Castiel, he closed the gap between them pushing their lips together softly. His eyes closed, and he wiggled his tongue gently against the angel's lips asking for permission. Cas's mouth relaxed, and Dean gripped the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Dean tilted his head to deepen their kiss and they both moaned faintly into each other's mouths.

He inhaled deeply enjoying the beautiful scent that was Castiel. Honey. Spring. Ozone. Their lips moved together slowly, and he memorized every taste, every crevice enjoying the wet slick feeling of Castiel's tongue. He was painfully aroused wanting so badly for friction against the angel, but he forced down his anticipation wanting to savor this… for it to go on forever. Cas's hand slid down his arm, landing at his hip and he grasped tightly as though any second now, Dean could disappear. His other hand had slipped under Dean's shirt and the hunter shuttered at the cold ring around Cas's finger.

His erection throbbed, and Dean wasn't sure if he could take another second. They broke away both panting for air. "Dean…" Cas murmured, his pupils blown out with lust. An unasked question dripping in just Dean's name alone. "I-I need more." It was a plea.

Dean crashed their lips together again. This time the kiss was rough, a need burning behind them that wasn't there the first time. He gripped Castiel's ribs and pulled the angel up with him, so they were both sitting on their knees. He moved across Cas's jawline as he undid the angel's tie slipping it off his neck, fingers expertly undoing all the buttons of his shirt and shucking it off his shoulders. Castiel's hands slipped to the hem of Dean's shirt and they broke away briefly as he pulled it up over the hunter's head. Their bodies rubbed together as they continued to taste each other. Dean moaned as Cas's blunt nails scraped across his back.

He was going to lose it. He kept his lips glued to Castiel as he undid his own belt, peeling off his jeans and boxers in one sweep, lips moving to Cas's neck as he shimmied out of them casting them to the floor. He worked off the angel's slacks pushing him back against the bed as he slipped them over Cas's feet and tossing them away. He slammed their naked bodies together, their precum and sweat sliding their erections together, both moaning eagerly. He propped himself up on his left hand using his right hand to trace down Cas's chest, scrape across his ribs until he dug his nails into the angel's hips. Instinctively Cas's hips bucked up and Dean whimpered at the feel of the angel's erection against his own. He broke away from the hickey he'd left on Cas's neck and traced his previous hand movements with his tongue. He stopped at the tattoo just beside the angel's hips, sucking and biting beside it. A deep primal noise escaped from Cas's throat and Dean was positive it was the most erotic sound he'd ever heard in his life.

His lips shifted to Castiel's rock hard erection and his tongue dragged slowly up his shaft savoring the taste. The angel shuttered underneath him causing Dean's own arousal to twitch in response. He took a trembling index finger and ran it gently along the perineum, asking for permission. His eyes flicked up and watched as the angel wet his lips wantonly. The angel reached out pulling Dean's hand away and for a moment the hunter was worried that Cas wasn't ready to go down that road again. Instead he sucked sloppily onto Dean's index finger, using a bit of grace to slicken the digit. He removed it from his mouth with a sharp pop, the hunter almost positive he'd lose it right there.

As he inserted the first finger, Castiel moaned rolling his head back at the sensation of something inside of him. His eyes fell to Dean's. The hunter keeping his gaze glued to Castiel's perfect blue eyes. After a few moments, he felt a second pressure knowing Dean had inserted a second one. His fingers continued to work him, and the thought occurred to him that Dean was preparing him for his own arousal. It was almost too much.

The angel cried out, Dean's fingers reaching that perfect pleasure point. Cas's legs started trembling and the hunter was sure he was going to come at the sight of the angel coming undone. Castiel's hand lurched forward halting Dean's movements. "Augh… Please, Dean…" He panted. "I can't – I can't wait. I need **you.** "

He pulled his hand away and gently pushed Cas's knees apart. He wrapped a hand around himself as he brought his head to Cas's entrance. Painfully slowly, he pushed himself in hissing at the friction against his erection. He pulled out a little before pushing in again – a little deeper. He continued this several times, easing his way into the angel before plunging himself all the way in, the movement slow and almost unbearable. He paused, his chest heaving, and he dropped his forehead against Castiel's. He moved out slightly and plunged slowly back in. He sat up digging his fingers into Castiel's hips to make sure he didn't move or else he'd orgasm right there.

Castiel closed his eyes and threw his head back fighting off his own orgasm. The feeling of Dean filling him up causing him to lose control. He pulled Dean down kissing him roughly and then sliding his tongue down the hunter's neck. Dean pulled out halfway then slammed back in causing them both to cry out in pleasure. Dean pulled away keeping his eyes locked in Castiel's, swimming in all the angel's emotions.

He picked up an even rhythm, thrusting hard and slow watching the angel writhe underneath him. Castiel's blunt finger nails were digging into his sweaty back, leaving trails of beautiful pleasure. "Dean…" He enveloped Cas's erection in one hand and began stroking in time with his own thrusts, picking up their pace.

The sensation of the angel tightly around him felt new. They'd done this before but there was something that wasn't there before. His movements became erratic. Both moaning and moving in blind bliss. His erection pulsed, and he knew he was on the edge of ecstasy. He felt the angel squirming, desperately creating more friction in Dean's hand and he knew Cas was right behind him. He felt his chest tighten with a new emotion, completely lost in the feeling and suddenly he knew what it was.

He halted all his movement, completely sheathed inside the angel. Cas whimpered at the loss of motion. Dean dropped his forehead resting it against Castiel's, their breaths mingling together. "Cas," His voice was strained, rough…broken. "I'm – Cas I'm falling in love with you." He whispered. He picked up his erratic movements, hand clasped around Cas's arousal feeling the angel pulse on the brink of his orgasm. He slammed his tongue into Castiel's open mouth needing to be as close to the angel as he possibly could. They swallowed each other's cries as they both tipped over the edge riding out their orgasms.

Dean's arm trembled and he let himself fall against the angel's sweaty torso as they both tried to catch their breath. After a few moments he slowly unsheathed himself from inside Cas, both whimpering at the loss. He rolled over onto his back, snaking an arm underneath Castiel and pulling him closer. The angel waved his hand ridding them of the mess, and appeasing his discomfort. "Hey," Dean croaked feebly. "No angel mojo."

Cast let out a hoarse chuckle and pulled his naked torso flush against Dean's. "For the record," He murmured gently against Dean's neck. "I'm falling in love with you too."


	10. December 9th

_Author's Note: Revised 8/12/2018_

 **Saturday, December 9** **th**

Some people could really appreciate early mornings – that incredible absolute stillness. Where there are still just a few stray stars speckled across the sky, the pale pinks and oranges creeping up the horizon, leading the way for the sun. The air is cold…crisp – brand new.

A fresh start. An opportunity to grab tightly to the beginnings of the day and hit the ground running full force. Some people could appreciate that.

But Castiel – was not one of those people.

Dean blinked slowly letting his eyes adjust to the faint light coming from the blinds in the early morning hours. He reached out blindly and grabbed his phone to check the time. _Augh._ _Six in the morning on a Saturday… Jesus Christ._ There was a faint whimper and a body turned over, pulling flush against Dean – the feeling of warm skin on Dean's bare chest caused the hunter let out a content sigh. God, this was perfect… so perfect.

And Dean hated that.

Nothing good ever happened to him. Nothing good that lasted anyway…

Dean pulled his arm out from under Castiel to shift the angel's head onto his chest. There was a small grumble of protests… something about 'stop moving or I'll send the bees on you' and then a slow steading breathing against the hunter's chest – his warm breath causing him to shudder.

He started running his fingers through Castiel's dark hair. He kissed the top of his head happy that for once he was the one who gave Cas that I-just-got-my-brains-fucked-out hair. He closed his eyes wanting to savor the moment – to get just a couple more hours of sleep with the slender angel in his arms before they had to face the reality of everything. He knew they couldn't keep doing this. Whatever it was.

His heart started racing.

It all started out simple enough. He met a guy at the bar. Had a few drinks. A hazy night. But deciding to marry the angel at the time seemed so…right. In just three hours of drinking he'd laughed harder, trusted more and discovered something deeper within himself. He had never wanted that apple pie, white picket fenced life that Sammy did. Truth was he liked hunting.

Sure, their dad was an asshole growing up and let revenge consume him, but Dean wasn't like that. His whole life he felt a duty to protect and nurture Sam, and now that the big moose could pretty much take care of himself, he decided to spend his efforts defending the world from terrible monsters. It wasn't exactly glamorous and it didn't pay - well anything – which meant that the Winchesters had to use fake credit cards and rely on hustling at dive bars to earn a living – but Dean liked it.

And then when Sam decided he wanted to go back to school, Dean didn't hesitate. They compromised and packed up what little they had and went back to Lawrence to live with Bobby. Little Sammy was working on his general classes online before applying to U of K and Dean was working part time in Bobby's auto shop and taking nearby hunts. He snorted, well he _was_ taking hunts but after last night, he'd be lucky if Cas even let him _read_ about a hunt.

He halted the fingers that had been carding through Cas's hair.

And then there was _Cas._ The beautiful angel that he had been harboring a minor crush on for the better part of three months. Now, now he was laying right beside him – his husband.

But till when?

Cas said he needed him to pretend to be married for his family's sake, but last night Cas had – had said –

"Stop thinking…"

Cas shifted beside him and nuzzled his face into his side. Dean clenched his stomach muscles. "Watch it, Cas. That tickles." He warned.

The angel grunted. "Then stop thinking."

Dean let out a sleepy laugh. "How can my thinking be _loud_ enough to bother you? I'm not saying anything."

Cas furrowed his eyebrows and closed his eyes a little tighter. "Your body language is different." A soft comfortable silence fell over them. Dean was staring at the ceiling wondering what he should make for breakfast when he noticed Cas blindly reaching above him until he grabbed Dean's hand and placed it on his head. "You woke me up. Play with my hair so I can go back to sleep."

Dean chuckled lightly. "Alright, Grumpy Cas."

"You like it."

 **-[]-**

" _Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful and since we've no place to go – let it snow, let it snow, let it snow."_

Dean was singing cheerfully to a Christmas song on the radio as he flipped a few more pancakes. It was the Christmas season and he was going to embrace it! It had been so long since him and Sammy had had a normal Christmas and dammit he was going to enjoy it… and push the thought of whatever the hell was going on with Cas out of his head. He turned around to set the table and saw Sam walking into the room bleary eyed. He blinked a couple of times and slumped at the table.

"You're cheerful this morning."

Dean turned around holding the spatula in his right hand and flashed Sam a tight-lipped smile. "Well Sammy, it's Christmas time – time to be merry and shit." He turned around taking the pancakes off the burner and putting on a few more. _Come on, Sam. No chick-flick moments…_

"Dean." _God dammit, Sammy…_ "We need to talk about yesterday."

The older Winchester wheeled around. "And **what** do we need to talk about exactly?"

Sam looked up sarcastically. "Geeze, I don't know Dean. Maybe about the fact that Castiel and Gabriel are _angels._ "

Dean turned back to the stove, focusing on the pancakes. "Well Sam, you always tell me that you don't want to hear about my… hook ups." Hookups was definitely the wrong word for Cas, but telling Sammy that he was falling in love with the feathered sonofabitch after only one week… well that'd be crazy.

His brother snorted. "This is bigger than some stupid hookup. Dean, he's an **angel**." He flipped the last of his pancakes off the stove and onto the stack he'd created. He forced himself to face Sam. "What were you _thinking_?"

He tossed the dirty spatula onto the counter and crossed his arms. "Sam, come on! I was just having a little fun."

"Dean!" Sam leaned forward on the table dropping his voice. "Castiel could have killed you! "

"He's not gonna kill me!" Dean reached for some plates.

"You don't know that for sure-,"

The older Winchester slammed the cupboard causing Sam to jump. "Drop it, Sam! Cas is harmless, and we owe him our lives." He started placing pancakes on a plate. "Now, how many pancakes do you want, Sammy?"

"Mmm! That smells amazing Dean-O! I'll take four!" Gabriel pulled out the chair beside Sam and plopped down. "Hiya, Sammy!"

Sam huffed and turned his head. "Don't think I've forgiven you!"

Gabriel shrugged. "Come on Samsquatch," He wiggled his eyebrows. "You know you love having me around." He smirked. "Haven't heard you complain all week."

"That was _before_ I knew you were an angel."

"Yeah well-,"

There was a loud slam from upstairs followed by hurried footsteps. They all turned to face the kitchen entry way as a very disheveled Castiel stumbled into the room. "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late."

He was still pulling up one of the sleeves of his blue suit jacket as he rushed to the fridge. He quickly yanked out a water bottle, slammed it shut and made a futile attempt at straightening out his tie. Dean grabbed Castiel's shoulders to still him. "Whoa, whoa, Cas. What's going on? What's the rush?"

He stared at Dean with big anxious eyes and the hunter couldn't help but monetarily drown in them. "I'm late."

He tried to move past Dean, causing his grip to tighten. "Hold on Cas. You don't work today-,"

Castiel let out an exasperated noise. "Yes, I know, but the shelter." He wiggled out of Dean's hands and reached for a dry pancake.

The hunter raised his eyebrows in realization. "Right the animal shelter…"

Cas took a bite out of his pancake. "Right! I gotta go!" He rushed out the entry way. Everyone blinked in the direction he had fled. A moment later he reappeared into the kitchen trying to shrug on his trench coat. He flew to Dean placing a hurried kiss on the hunter's cheek before he fled out the front door.

 **-[]-**

"-and I'm just not sure if what he feels is real. I find that I myself am becoming more and more human every day and it makes my emotions so much more…complex. We fall in sync together so easily. He uses these…'special names' for me that are rather affectionate. We are…humanly married and while it is a farce… he treats me as a husband whether there are others around or not. And of course – ahem – there is the… _physical_ aspect of our relationship. But – that could just be a primal need although, I find it… _enjoyable_ as well." He heaved a heavy sigh. "I am still _uncertain_ about it all." He blinked at the big yellow eyes staring up at him. "What are your thoughts?"

" _Meeooww._ " The small thin kitten flicked his tail curiously.

Castiel ran a hand through his hair. "My thoughts exactly." The angel was sitting cross-legged on the floor as the small cluster of a dozen kittens crawled on towers, over his lap, and under a chair. He was sitting in the Cat-ery at the Kansas Animal Rescue Society playing with all the kittens. It was nearly 12PM and he had spent the last three hours, scrubbing the kitten habitat and the cat habitat, as well as changing all the litterboxes, feeding all the kitties, and bringing them fresh water. He had spent the last half hour on the floor playing with them and voicing his concerns for his personal life. That's what he liked about animals. They were great listeners.

There was a light knock at the door and a woman with short red hair and a bright smile appeared. "Castiel?"

"Yes Charlie?" He uncrossed his legs and stood to his feet.

"We have a new litter of kittens that just got fixed and one of them is walking…weird. I was wondering if you'd take a look at him."

The angel smiled lightly. "Sure." He looked down at the kittens on the floor. "I'll be back."

He followed Charlie out of the small hut and into the medical cottage. She cast him a quick glance and smiled. "You really like kittens, don't you?"

Castiel let out a low rumbling chuckle. "I do find them quite amiable." He cast her shy smile. "I don't like most people."

As they entered the cottage he saw six small gray kittens – some fluffy, some short hair and some had little tufts of white hair. They entered the playpen and they instantly began mewling. Castiel couldn't help but laugh. "They're all quite vocal, aren't they?"

He knelt down and scratched behind one of their ears, laughing as the others tried to climb up his arm. Charlie smiled at them. "They are. All except that one." She pointed towards a fluffy gray one who was scowling at the six other kittens.

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows and studied the small creature. He was sitting a couple of feet away, tail curled protectively around himself. "Can you distract the other kittens?"

Charlie nodded. "Sure."

He sat cross-legged on the floor across from the isolated fluffy kitten. His big yellow-green eyes blinked challengingly at him. Castiel smirked staring right back. "Hello." No response. He rubbed his thumb and middle finger together trying to catch his attention. "Think you can walk over here for me?"

" _Meeeoowww."_ It mewled indignantly.

Castiel just let out a huff of laughter. "Oh come on now, you don't have to act so tough. Let me take a look at you!" Again he was met with a slow blinking stare. Castiel sighed. "You know, I know someone just like you." He smiled. "He's tough. Grumpy. Observant." He chuckled breathlessly. "Likes to see what he's up against before he dives right in. But -," He shrugged. "-he's rather loving. Kind. I'll let you in on a little secret." He leaned forward to whisper noticing that the kitten's scowl was gone and he was laying on his belly – giant paws stretched out as far as they could go without moving his back legs. Castiel smiled. "He's dying for attention."

He reached out his hand and the gray bundle tottered forward throwing his head into Castiel's hand letting out a couple chirps. "Wow Castiel! That's amazing!" The kitten crawled closer until he was in Cas's lap. "He's been a nightmare to try and get close to."

He placed the kitten away from him. "Alright buddy, let me see you walk." He scooted back a couple feet. "Come here!" The gray kitten trotted over and Castiel's eyes brightened. "He's bow-legged!" He laughed loudly. "The little guys is _bow-legged_!" He opened his arms and scooped him up rubbing his face in the fluffy gray fur. "He's perfect!"

 **-[]-**

"Cas, this TV! Why didn't you tell me about this giant TV?" Dean plopped into the corner of the sectional couch. "I noticed it when you were gone! When did you get this?"

Castiel blushed and shifted his feet uncomfortably. "When you were gone I ah – remembered that you wanted to watch Christmas movies. Is this sufficient?"

Dean laughed and pulled Castiel down beside him. "It's perfect for Christmas movies, man!"

The hunter pulled Cas against his torso. "Shall I make us popcorn?"

Gabriel called from the kitchen. "I got it!" And then much quieter, "Time to get over it Sammich, we're watching movies!"

Castiel rolled his eyes and swung his legs into Dean's lap letting his head fall on the hunter's shoulder. He could hear noises in the kitchen and watched as images flickered across the screen as Dean searched for a festive movie. His throat went dry, but he pushed on. "Dean."

"Yeah." He answered distractedly.

"Should we -," This was it. This conversation could change everything…ruin what they had. But – "Should we talk about it?"

The channels stopped changing and he could feel Dean looking down at the top of his head. He kept his face firmly pressed against Dean's chest and his eyes glued to the screen. He knew his breaths had turned shallow and hoped the hunter hadn't noticed. Dean's hand moved from around his waist, resting on Cas's shoulder carding his hand through his hair. "Tomorrow, Cas. Tomorrow."

He pressed a light kiss to Cas's hair and the angel smiled.


	11. December 10th

_Author's Note: Revised 8/12/2018_

 **Sunday, December 10** **th**

Sunday morning, Dean shuffled sleepily into the kitchen. Gabriel was sitting at the table thumbing through a magazine. He glanced up at Dean, "Morning Dean-O. You sleep okay?"

Dean grumbled 'sort of' as he went straight to the coffee maker and poured himself a generous amount of the beautiful dark liquid. He opened the fridge shivering as the cool air touched his bare chest. He cleared his throat trying to sound as casual as he could. "Hey uh – you happen to see Cas this morning?" The truth was Dean was mildly panicking about the fact that Castiel didn't come to bed last night.

Gabriel looked up at him curiously. "He was sleeping in the library at around four this morning when I saw him." He noticed Dean shift uncomfortably. "He fell asleep doing research." Gabriel added when he noticed the change in Dean's demeanor.

The older Winchester stirred his coffee before he sat down at the table across from Gabriel. The angel placed the magazine on the table and snapped his fingers causing a mug of hot chocolate to appear in his right hand. "Somethin' eaten at ya Dean-O?"

The hunter took his first sip of coffee letting the warm liquid engulf him. 'Ah…' _Now_ he was awake. "Nothing's eaten at me."

Gabriel snorted. "Well fine then, but you should know you don't have to worry about Cas's feelings for you." He shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Dean set down his mug, his heart beating wildly in his chest. God, it was too early for this fuckin' chick-flick moment.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "What I mean is, if you're ever worried about how he feels about you, just check your ring." He snapped his fingers again and a waffle was sitting in front of him smothered in syrup. He nodded to Dean's hand with his fork. "Ever wonder where he got that ring from?"

He clenched and unclenched his fist staring at the ring around his left ring finger. The truth was he didn't think much about it. The ring was made of some light-weight stone and a gunmetal gray that seemed to shimmer with movement. Etched deeply across the band was something in another language that he'd been too shy to ask Castiel about. "I hadn't thought to ask." Dean admitted.

The archangel chuckled. "Leave it up to you to be as oblivious as ever." He set down his fork and pushed aside his half-eaten waffle. "I want you to think about Castiel." Dean perked up at the sound of Gabriel using his husband's full name. "Close your eyes." Dean just stared, and Gabriel waved his hand impatiently. "Just do it!" The hunter obliged and shifted in his seat uncomfortably. "Okay, Think about Castiel." He repeated. "Think about the way he looks, the way he makes you feel, the way he just… _exists."_

Dean thought about Castiel's eyes – bright, innocent, curious and yet containing some of the biggest, deepest secrets known in an existence. His unruly hair that always seemed like the angel just came in from a windy autumn day. His pale perpetually chapped lips always parted interestedly. His lithe, toned body with his faintly tanned skin. Hip bones protruding out so far, begging to be touched. His hands that fit so perfectly with Dean's – long slender fingers that sent chills down the hunter's spine.

He shuttered at the thought of Cas's blunt fingers digging into his skin. The way his face screwed up with worry. His head tilting questioningly and then lighting up when he's learned something new. The way the moment his nose was caught in a book it was almost silly to attempt a conversation with the damn guy.

And then there was the way that he made Dean _feel._

Like he meant something. Like he had purpose. Like Dean was the hero the hunter had always tried to be. His eyes always looking at him with so much adoration. So much respect and wonder that Dean knew he didn't deserve it and yet… he wasn't sure he could function without it.

"Open your eyes." Gabriel whispered. Dean's eyes fluttered open and he blinked trying to adjust to the fluorescent kitchen lights. "Look at your ring."

The hunter gasped. The stone band around his finger was raven in color, there were specks of white and a pale blue and teal glittered across the band looking like stars in the night sky. The etching across the band started glowing faintly. He had a few moments more to look at it before it faded back into it's original gray color. "Jesus Christ!" He looked back to Gabriel. "What the hell was that?"

The archangel smirked. "That was a piece of Cas's wing."

"What?" He shook his head disbelievingly. "What do you mean his wing?"

Gabriel shrugged. "Cassie took a chunk off the moon and one of his feathers and fused it together with the meteorite and etched a warding in Enochian."

"Enochian?" Dean raised an eyebrow and thumbed the ring reassuringly, trying to convince his heart to calm the fuck down.

"Angel language." Gabriel pulled the waffle closer to him again and went back to work on cutting another piece off. "It's got angel warding, hiding you from all angels except for Cassie." He popped the delicious breakfast item into his mouth and hummed pleasantly before speaking again. "He infused a bit of his grace into it, so he would always know where you were." He shrugged. "In case you needed him." He chuckled. "It says a bit more, but I'll leave Cassie to tell you about it sometime." A comfortable silence lapped them before Gabriel spoke again. "He really cares about you, you know?" He finally topped off his waffles and pushed the plate away for a second time. "I've never seen him care about anything." He gave Dean a sad smile. "I think if circumstances were different you could have still found each other – maybe had a better ending."

Gears slowly started turning in Dean's head. "What do you mean _could_ have?"

Gabriel chewed on his bottom lip, drumming the sticky fork on the plate. "Listen, I shouldn't tell you this – especially if my lil' bro hasn't said anything to you yet – but Castiel only has twenty-one days left on earth."

Dean placed his mug heavily on the table. "What?"

The archangel rubbed his lips together. "Cassie is a… _different_ kind of angel. He's uh-,"

"-A simple soldier." Castiel trailed tiredly into the kitchen – Sam following closely behind - both slumping at the table. He looked at Dean apologetically and squeezed the hunter's hand reassuringly before continuing. "I'm a foot soldier, a low-level angel – the last one created by our Father's hands." He took a moment to gather his thoughts before continuing. "Once our Father sort of…disappeared, angels chose to descend the earth and try and live amongst the humans. Stronger angels, archangels like Gabriel, are powerful enough to come and go from heaven and earth as much as they please. Angels such as scholars were chosen to come to earth to study humans and live amongst them – even given permission to mate and procreate with them." He bit his lip and glanced up at Gabriel. "I envied them."

"Cassie-," Gabriel tried.

The younger angel just shook his head. "So, I begged my brother Michael to send me down here. To find a way to let me live on earth and keep my angelic powers… Humans," He gave Dean a wry smile. "-they fascinate me. So, Michael helped me. He found an empty infant vessel and placed my grace inside." He contorted his face in confusion as he tried to find the right words. "So, I've spent the last twenty-five years letting my vessel grow into my grace and return to full power. But now-," He looked down at the table.

Gabriel cleared his throat. "Now, for Cassie to stay on earth and keep his grace he has to merge it with a human soul…otherwise his grace will overpower his vessel tearing it to pieces and forcing him back to heaven."

Sam's mouth gaped open. "Is there really no other way for Cas to stay on earth?"

"Unless I choose to abandon my power and become fully human then-," He shook his head. "No."

Dean's throat was dry. "So-," His voice cracked. "So, how do we merge your grace with a soul?"

Castiel opened his mouth to speak and Gabriel cut in. "Well, the first step – you guys covered - is getting married-,"

"That's enough." Gabriel's mouth snapped shut. Castiel's warning glare sending a chill down his spine.

The archangel shook his head. "But Cassie-,"

Castiel pushed his chair back and stood to his feet. "I said that's enough, Gabriel." He looked down at his older brother darkly. "It is none of their concern." He gripped the lapels of his trench coat pulling it around himself tighter. "If you'll excuse me, I have a standing brunch with Jimmy and he's expecting both of us." He frowned at Gabriel. "Brunch is in six minutes. You will _not_ be late." There was a sound of ruffling wings and he was gone.

The archangel stood to his feet abruptly. "Listen to me." He looked pointedly at Dean. "Michael is coming in ten days to celebrate the holidays with all of us. And if I were a betting angel – I'd bet that old Mikey shows up with a couple of angels for backup." Dean opened his mouth and Gabriel shook his head. "Shut up, Dean-O. There's a civil war going on in heaven." The room tensed immediately. "Raphael and Michael are fighting for control – Daddy dearest is gone. We're not even sure he's coming back! But Cassie – he's the key to all of it." He snapped his fingers changing his clothes to a bright red button up, a black bow tie with checkered suspenders and black slacks. "Now this part is important-," He glanced between the Winchester brothers. "-under **no** circumstances can he go back to heaven. **None.** "

Dean shook his head. "What do they want him for?"

Gabriel groaned. "Castiel is pulling at me." He leaned forward. "Cassie's been looking for some answers in those books in his library. Pick up where he left off – see if you can find something." He looked pointedly at Sam. "Go to Bobby's and check his library too and _stay_ there tonight."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows angrily. "Wait, what?"

Gabriel nodded towards Dean, eyes still on Sam. "Don't let this one talk you back into coming here. Get in the Impala and stay at Bobby's tonight." He looked back to Dean. "Focus on that ring tonight, alright? Remember what happens."

And with that Gabriel was gone. There were a few moments of silence – both brothers staring where the archangel once was.

"Dean?"

"Hm?"

"When were you gonna tell me you married Cas?"


	12. December 11th

_Author's Note: Revised 8/12/2018_

 **Monday, December 11** **th**

It was Monday morning a little after 12PM when Dean found himself sitting in the employee breakroom at Bobby's shop. He laid the side of his head on the folding table drumming his left fingers on its surface absentmindedly as his thoughts drifted to the night before.

Dean and Sam sat around Bobby's small dining room table explaining to the older hunter that they had been ambushed by more vampires than they'd anticipated, Dean stressing that had it not been for the angel they would have died. They refrained from naming Gabriel and Castiel to protect their identity and although Bobby seemed understanding – Dean refused to take any risks.

He whimpered pathetically – grateful that no one else was in the room and rolled his head until his forehead was against the table. Last night without Cas, had been hell. And judging by the reactions of his wedding band – Cas had been miserable too.

"Hey Dean," He lifted his head up to find Bobby scowling in the doorway. "That girl is back to see you."

He groaned and dropped his forehead back on the table. "Tell her to go away." He mumbled to the floor.

"Tell her yourself, you idjit!"

Dean begrudgingly tore himself from the table and made his way into the office. Lisa Braeden was sitting with her legs crossed on one of the chairs swinging her foot impatiently. She was picking at her freshly manicured fingernails, long hair cascading over her shoulders, tight jeans and a top with far too much cleavage for this cold weather. He glanced at the desk noticing Sam slumped over a computer avoiding eye contact and Garth uneasily glancing between Dean and Lisa. The door clicked shut behind him and Lisa's head snapped up. "Dean!" She squealed standing to her feet abruptly. He dragged his feet towards her and she closed the gap throwing her arms around his neck.

He peeled her arms off him quickly, feeling Sam and Garth's eyes in the back of his head. "Lisa." He said passively. He dropped her arms from his hands. "What are you doing here?"

She blinked at him innocently. "What do you mean? I heard you were back in town and I wanted to see you." She playfully tapped his arm. "I'm surprised you haven't come to see me and Ben." He said nothing, and she plowed on squeezing his arm and pulling her body against his. "I thought for sure you'd stay with me." She murmured.

He stepped away from her again and he noticed her eyebrow twitch. "Lisa, I'm staying somewhere else."

"With Bobby?" She twirled her hair what Dean assumed what was supposed to be seductively. "Because I tried Bobby's place-,"

"I'm not staying with Bobby. I'm with someone else." Lisa tried to hide her surprise. "And I care about them very much." He took a couple of steps back. "So _please_ – stop coming around here." He started for the front door and her voice stopped him.

"You'll come back!" His hand was hovering above the handle. "You always do. No one but _me_ will put up with your bull shit, Dean Winchester!" He rolled his eyes, grabbed his jacket and left the garage. Bobby would just have to deal with him taking the day off.

 **-[]-**

Castiel sighed heavily taking a few deep breaths in the diner kitchen. After a long night of discussing options, his relationship with Dean and his family's visit with Gabriel he was exhausted. He wasn't even scheduled to work, but he needed to do something… _anything_ to get out of the house and get his mind off the hunter.

Gabriel was right.

He loved Dean. But he couldn't ask him to drop his life and help him stay on earth. Besides, if Dean merged his soul with Castiel's grace and they were incompatible… it would result in the angel's death – which Gabriel pointed out so _helpfully_ the night before.

" _Cassie even if Dean was willing to bond with you – if what you have isn't solid…isn't real then you'll die."_

He groaned and made his way back into the diner. He stopped at the host station and realigned the menus. The door above the already busy diner jingled. "Hi welcome to-," He looked up and locked eyes with a pair of bright apple green ones. " _Dean."_

He froze, menu lightly clenched in his hand. "Cas." Dean's voice was like a drug to Castiel's ears. He dropped the menu to the floor and surged forward tackling himself into the hunter's arms which instinctively caught him around the middle.

He inhaled deeply taking in all the hunter's smells – oil, leather, whisky, and Dean's wonderful spring aftershave. He squeezed impossibly tighter sliding his hands up the hunter's back. He pulled away to press his lips hungrily to Dean's. The Winchester's hands thrust into the angel's dark locks kissing him deeper. They broke away both panting heavily – Dean suddenly aware that the diner's eyes were on them. "Dean." The angel repeated gingerly – afraid that he was dreaming. Sure, it'd been only a single a day but that was long enough for him to know how he felt.

He placed his hands on his face and kissed him several more times. "Cas…" Kiss. "Everyone-," Kiss. "-is-," Kiss. "-looking-," Kiss. "-at-," Kiss. "-us." The angel ignored him sliding his tongue briefly into Dean's mouth.

He broke away. "I don't care. Dean. Dean I-," His breath caught in his throat and he shook his head. "Come home. Just come home."

Dean broke out into a smile. "Let's go Cas."

 **-[M Content]-**

They stumbled through the garage door lips still firmly locked together. Dean's hands were clutched on the lapels of Castiel's trench coat. The angel slammed the hunter against the wall. Dean's hand gripped at the base of Cas's neck keeping the angel close. The angel's two-day stubble rubbed roughly against Dean's and the hunter nearly melted on the spot. God, how could he have stayed away even for a day?

Dean probed his tongue gently and Cas's mouth opened easily allowing Dean's desperate muscle to explore. Cas moaned as Dean's tongue moved on the roof of his mouth, sliding against the back of his teeth. They broke away to catch their breath, still sharing the same air between their lips – both refusing to move any further apart.

Castiel gently drew Dean in, eyes flickering up to revel in the hunter's lust blown eyes. Dean moaned when their lips touched again pushing off the wall and making their way to the steps. He hesitated at the bottom of the stairs pulling their bodies closer together. Dean could feel the angel break out into a smile and it made him groan in sweet relief at having the warm solid body against him. The angel's hips started to gently rut against Dean's – begging for some sort of friction.

Cas started to pull Dean up the steps and the two took turns backing each other against the wall or railing pushing their way into each other's mouths. After finally making it to the bedroom – the trip taking three times as long as it normally would – Dean eased Cas gently down to the unmade bed. His lips made their way down Cas's jaw, his neck and sucking eagerly at his collar bone. He groaned when he felt the angel's erection glide against his own. He broke away to catch his breath noticing the blue eyes sparkling curiously up at him – lips plump and wet and hair tousled beautifully. "Fuck, Cas."

The angel smirked and rolled his hips up to Dean, grinning wider when Dean ground down on him instinctively in return. "Please do, Dean." He murmured cockily. Cas's eyes fluttered shut when Dean's fingers dragged against his thighs with gentle pressure. Castiel groaned when he rutted his hips again and fisted the hunter's Led Zepplin shirt to pull him in closer.

Dean kissed and nibbled along Cas's neck and ear as he pulled the angel up to a seated position shucking off the suit jacket and tie – working deftly on the buttons before shucking the shirt off as well. Once the dress shirt hit the bed he yanked the hunter's tee over his head and tossed it to the floor. He ran his hands up his abdomen and chest then dragging his blunt nails down Dean's torso stopping at his belt before undoing the leather and tossing it to the side as well.

Dean shimmied out of his jeans letting them fall to the floor before he worked off the angel's slacks, shoving them away along with Cas's boxers. He sat at the angel's ankles, still straddling the legs and admired Castiel's completely exposed body. "Shit Cas. Have I told you yet that you're beautiful?" He maneuvered back over Cas, lips trailing his naked torso and down to his begging erection. He moistened his plump lips before swallowing the angel's cock letting the tip hit the back of his throat.

Castiel groaned and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "I missed you." He slurred, hand fisting the back of Dean's head. The hunter took his time working up and down Castiel's shaft, licking and kissing the tip between breaths. The angel's knees were growing weak and he knew if Dean kept that up he wouldn't stand a chance. "Dean." It was a desperate one-word question and Dean caught it – pulling his lips away with a crude 'pop'.

He moved his lips to Cas's chest taking three of his fingers to Cas's lips letting the angel slick them with saliva. He squirmed underneath him as Dean pushed the first finger inside – shuttering at the feeling of something inside him. He worked him with more insistence relishing in the tightness – the constant pants and whimpers from Cas's mouth making him even more painfully aroused. He inserted a second finger, Castiel writhing underneath him crooking his fingers to hit the angel's pleasure point. The angel cried out in pleasure. "Dean." He breathed. " _Dean. I need you."_

The hunter removed his fingers – Castiel taking his hand and coating it in what Dean called 'angel lube'. Dean coated his cock in the substance before inching his way inside the angel. They moaned in sweet relief. He closed his eyes enjoying the incredible feeling that was Castiel. He pulled out – leaving only the tip in and plunged gently back in. Cas clutched desperately at Dean's back trying to draw him in closer as he rocked in a sweet rhythm.

They were moaning, panting, murmuring names in a mantra until Dean found that beautiful sweet spot deep inside Castiel. " **Dean.** " His name sounded erotic as it tore from the angel's lips. Cas's hands roamed all over the hunter's body trying to be everywhere all at once. He could feel his grace bubbling in his chest, spreading through his entire body engulfing the hunter in his heat as well and that was enough to send Dean over the edge – Castiel following closely behind – crying out in their orgasms.

Dean dropped his forehead to the angel's panting heavily. Cas's hand slid away from Dean's sweaty back and into his damp hair. "Dean," He whispered. "Don't leave again."

"I won't." The hunter's eyes slipped closed. "Cas, I won't let anything keep us away from each other. **Ever**."


	13. December 12th

_Author's Note: Revised 8/12/2018_

 **Tuesday, December 12** **th**

8AM Tuesday morning, the Novak brothers and the Winchester brothers sat at Cas's kitchen table. Castiel ran a tired hand through his hair. "Really, please. This is unnecessary-,"

"Cassie, shut up." Gabriel glared at his brother seated beside him. He looked pointedly at the Winchesters across from him. "Michael will be here in one week so we have to make this look believable." He pointed between Cas and Dean. "I know you guys have feelings for each other, and you've been ah -," He cleared his throats. "-touching parts and everything-," Both men blushed. "-but we need to come up with a plan."

The blush faded from Castiel's cheeks and he shook his head. "Gabriel, I already told you. Michael said it's an all or nothing deal. Being married isn't gonna be enough to buy me more time."

The archangel shushed him again. "Listen, Michael has always had a soft spot for you, and you're the only angel to ever reach earth the way that you did so I think if we do this right then we can buy you some extra time." He glanced between his little brother and Dean. "If you've got more time, maybe you guys could actually give this thing a shot." Castiel and Dean locked eyes until they both quickly averted their gaze to anything but each other. "Now, first thing's first – let's go over the list Samsquatch."

"Stop calling me that…" The younger hunter grumbled, but Dean was surprised to see the amusement twinkling in his dark eyes. He cleared his throat and drummed his pen on the list scrawled down on the small pad in front of him. "Well Cas and Dean did an amazing job at putting the house together, all the rooms are furnished, and the house is decorated for Christmas." He clicked his pen a few times. "So, what's left are pictures of Cas and Dean for around the house-,"

"Leave it to me." Gabriel piped up. "I'll tap into your memories over the past two weeks and turn the snapshots into framed photos."

Sam tapped his pen in the air. "Right." He nudged at the notepad. "Then we just need to have a big dinner to invite all your brothers and coworkers at the diner and all our family and friends." Sam chewed on the pen. "I've made a list of everyone that needs to be invited. Everyone has to _know_ that you guys are married so Michael **can't** question it."

Castiel cleared his throat, a pain of guilt and shame clenching at his chest. He closed his eyes and turned away. "Yes but we're not-," He couldn't finish his train of thought. He knew that he was falling in love with Dean. Hell, he knew that he already _loved_ Dean. And he knew that if he asked the hunter – he would try and bond his soul to the angel's grace. He'd do anything to save Castiel but – but that was because that's just how Dean was. Sure, they enjoyed each other's presence, and like Gabriel said – if given more time they could probably properly turn into something more, but Dean should be given the option. He slid out his chair. "I need a minute."

He swept away from them and into his small library pushing through the double doors. Dean made to follow but Sam placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Let me talk to him." He squeezed and stood up following the path that Cas had taken.

Dean watched Sam's retreating form, his heart racing. What was going through that sonofabitch's head? He let out a low growl. It was so much easier being on the road hunting, picking up random women cause Cas? Well, the man was so _damn_ hot and cold-

"Don't give up on him, Dean." Gabriel looked down at his hands and uncharacteristically began picking at his fingernails. "He loves you." He looked up at Dean through his lashes. "I've seen my little brother in two unpleasant relationships." His eyes clouded over at the memory. "I stayed with him his whole life to protect him, to watch him grow up all over again…" His gaze fell again. "You know what it's like to be protective over a little brother." Dean watched Gabe swallow a lump in his throat. "And he loves you." His eyes closed. "He's happier than I have ever seen him." His eyes opened wide and he stared unblinkingly at Dean. "Don't forget that I _am_ an archangel and I will not hesitate to smite your sorry _ass_ if you do **anything** to hurt, Cassie."

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt Cas." Dean reasoned. "I care about him." He found himself admitting. "A lot."

"Then make this bond work." He shook his head knowingly. "Castiel is gonna try to push you away. He'll keep you at an arm's distance because he's afraid of getting hurt and more importantly to him - he's afraid of hurting you." He gave the hunter an apologetic smile. "So, put your deuces up, Winchester and keep your eye on that ring Cassie gave you because you're in for the fight of your life with that one."

Dean met his gaze resolutely knowing in that moment that he had decided. He loved the feathered bastard. Loved having him around and couldn't remember what it was like to live without him and the truth is he didn't even want to try. He was going to do whatever it took to keep Cas on earth, married to him. "I'm in." He held out his hand shaking it firmly with the archangel. "What's our first step?"

 **-[]-**

Castiel was pacing the library trying to catch his breath and distract himself by putting books away. He knew Sam and Dean were helping him search through his multitudes of literature trying to find a way to help Castiel break a connection with heaven and maintain his grace. He slumped onto the couch and dropped the heavy leather-bound book he was carrying onto the floor and buried his face into his hands.

"Cas?" He looked up, eyes burning and saw Sam standing uncertainly in the doorway. "You mind if I come in?"

He shook his head lightly – shocked that Sam wanted to speak with him at all. He knew the younger hunter didn't like the idea of angels, but he could see that Gabriel was slowly warming him up to the idea. He took a seat beside Castiel and leaned forward rubbing his hands together. "You alright?"

Castiel mimicked Sam's position keeping his eyes trained on the open doors. "Yes. I'm fine."

There were a few moments of silence before Sam spoke again, his words surprising Castiel for a second time. "I'm sorry." The angel blinked a couple of times and turned his head to look at Sam. The younger hunter was fiddling uncomfortably with his hands. "For… judging you so quickly. You and Gabriel," He flashed Cas a quick reassuring smile. "You guys are good people. I'm glad we've met you." He chuckled good-naturedly. "And I know it probably doesn't seem like it because my brother is emotionally constipated but-," He smiled warmly at Cas. "-you make him really happy. So, I owe you a thank you, Cas."

The angel turned away overwhelmed by receiving approval from someone who met so much to Dean. "Thank you, Sam. I'm sorry we didn't meet under better circumstances."

The younger hunter relaxed and slumped into the couch. "I gave up on a normal life a long time ago." He shrugged. "Dean and I just aren't meant for it. I mean we've never had _real_ parents. Bobby and Ellen are pretty much it-,"

"Do you think they'll like me?" Cas blurted out and threw a hand over his mouth embarrassed by his outburst.

Sam gave him a scrutinizing look before answering carefully, making sure he understood the question right. "You mean Bobby and Ellen?"

Cas nodded quickly, hand still hovering over his mouth. "I saw them once at the diner. Well I mean I served them I- they didn't know that I was – am – married to – to Dean." His hand fell into his lap.

Sam shrugged. "Bobby's pretty open minded and Ellen loves everyone. You'll be fine, Cas." He gave Castiel a quick once over. "Why do you always wear a suit?" Cas didn't answer right away and Sam plowed on. "I just noticed Gabriel sort of wears whatever he wants, but I always see you in a suit. Is it an angel soldier thing?"

The angel frowned and looked down at his form. "I-I am unsure. Michael has always worn a suit when he descended to earth so I-I just thought-," He looked up at Sam. "Is it unappealing?"

The younger hunter laughed. "No, but I think it might be time to get you some normal clothes. What do you say?" He stood to his feet and waited for Cas.

"I-um sure, but do you mind if we make a stop along the way?" He stood up staring questioningly at Sam.

"Sure thing, but where do you need to go?"

Castiel shifted his feet shyly. "I would like to visit a friend of mine at the animal shelter to check his progress, but Dean won't let me use my angel powers to teleport."

Sam chuckled. "Not a problem, Castiel."


	14. December 13th

_Author's Note: Revised 8/12/2018_

 **Wednesday, December 13** **th**

Castiel was humming a Christmas song as he bustled behind the counter. The lunch rush had come and gone and all that was left were two women sitting across from each other in one of the booths. He carried the coffee over and set the mugs down carefully along with the cream and sugar. He was reaching for his pad to take their order when the one with short curly hair spoke, "Ask him."

He glanced up holding the small pad of paper tightly. The one with long dark hair looked away shyly. "Oh, come on… you ask him."

"Alright." The short haired one sat up straight flashing a friendly smile. "Hey, my friend here just got dumped." She pointed at her with a thumb. "You wouldn't do that to her, would ya?"

He blushed and plucked nervously at his dark blue sweater Sam bought him yesterday. The long-haired girl swatted playfully at the girl across from her. "Stop it, you're making him uncomfortable, Cassie." Castiel agreed silently in his head.

"I'm just saying Lisa, he's an idiot if he was back in town and didn't stay with you. That obviously means he's got some new side slut." She rolled her eyes. "I mean what did you expect? He's not exactly a one-woman guy, is he?"

The one called Lisa rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter. He's just always had a soft spot for me. I'm going to change his mind, trust me." She flashed Castiel a bright smile. "I apologize. We're ready to order." He relaxed instantly and pulled up his pad again. "I'll have your garden salad with balsamic dressing." She pushed her menu towards him.

He looked over to Cassie. "Same here please."

He smiled. "I'll bring that right out to you."

"Thank you…" Lisa leaned forward squinting at his nametag. "Casteel."

He cleared his throat. "It's Casti-EL, actually."

She flicked her hair behind her shoulder and placed her chin on her fist. "Oh, I'm sorry. Casti-EL then. It's quite the exotic name." Her eyes grazed his body and landed again at his face. "You know… this my first time in here and I've gotta say I'm rather _pleased_ with the wait staff."

His face flushed immediately. "I – um. Thank you. Let me put your order in." He rushed back to the kitchen handing Benny the ticket. He started wiping down the remaining mess of the lunch rush on the counter when a hand in the air popped into his peripheral. He looked up and found Lisa waving him over. He abandoned the rag and made his way to the table – a polite smile plastered on his face. "Can I get you something else?"

"Actually yeah, can you settle a bet for us?"

"I um – I can do my best." He folded his arms over his chest uncomfortably.

"How tall are you?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"Cassie here says you're 5'10 but I think you're at least 6'0." She blinked, a flirtatious smile on her face. "I personally _enjoy_ tall men."

He raised his eyebrows at her blatant flirting. "I'm 6'0." He glanced up and noticed an elderly couple come into the diner. "Excuse me."

He thanked his Father for the quick excuse and took his time, seating them as far away from the girls as possible and taking their drink order. He made his way back to the kitchen reluctantly grabbing the ready salads and heading back to Lisa and Cassie. He put on his fake polite smile, "Anything else I can get you?"

Lisa flashed her pearly white teeth again. "Actually yeah. I'm feeling a little crummy today, and I could use a pick me up. Got any ideas?"

Before he could answer the bell above the diner door jingled and his face broke out into an excited smile. Dean was standing at the host station, a tall slender guy behind him. The hunter was on his toes peering into the small window leading into the kitchen trying to find the angel. Castiel gave the women a smug smile. "If you'll excuse me, my husband just walked in." He shoved the pad into his apron, striding to the diner entrance. "Dean."

The hunter whirled around, a big grin plastered on his face. "Cas!" He tucked his arms underneath the angel's and buried his face into his neck. "I missed you." He murmured against his skin.

Castiel let out a low rumbling chuckle. "It's been six hours." He teased playfully. "But I missed you too." He fisted his hand into the hunter's hair.

Dean slid away from Cas, still holding onto one of his fingers. "Cas, I'd like you to meet a fellow mechanic and hunter. This is Garth. Garth – this is my husband Cas."

The angel held out his free hand giving the tall lanky stranger a firm handshake. "Pleasure to meet you Garth."

They released their grip and Garth tipped his hat. "Likewise, Dean's been talking about you nonstop."

The Winchester blushed. "Come on, Garth! Don't make me sound like a chick."

Castiel rolled his eyes playfully and kissed Dean's temple. "Dean." Garth moved his body to block Dean's view of the table Cas had been waiting on. "I don't mean to ruin the moment but Cassie and Lisa are sitting at that table over there and they're staring over here."

The angel's mouth dropped slight in surprise. "Hold on a second, you know those unpleasant women?"

Dean chuckled uncomfortably. "They're sort of my ex-girlfriends."

Cas raised an eyebrow and a brash smile spread across his face. "Step aside Garth." The mechanic shifted out of the way and Castiel stepped forward closing the gap between him and Dean. He grabbed Dean's face and pressed his chapped lips hungrily against his, eliciting a helpless groan from the hunter. He broke away and smiled. "There. Now maybe she'll shut up, and stop hitting on both of us." He took Dean's hand in his and led him to the counter. "Come on, let's get you guys some lunch."

 **-[]-**

Castiel found the tall skinny hunter to be quite enjoyable. Dean and Garth were sitting at the counter, bellies full and cheeks sore from spending the last hour laughing the adventures of Castiel, Angel of the Lord, on Earth.

They were breathless as Cas continued his story.

"See, Gabriel thought it would be funny to dress me up as cupid for our middle school dance – given that I was an _actual_ angel. Of course, no one but Jimmy and I knew this, rendering Gabriel's joke utterly useless, but I obliged and wore an uncomfortable white cloth around my legs and a pair of white fluffy wings."

Garth held his sides trying to contain his laugher. "Anyway, I had these dull pointed plastic arrows, and Gabriel hoisted me up using the stage ropes so I was dangling helplessly in the air – my cloth mind you was riding up painfully in unwanted areas -," Dean snorted. "-and poor Jimmy was being harassed by this rather unfriendly plump girl, Millicent." He gestured to himself. "Now, I tried to explain to Michael that at this point my former soldier personality stepped in, and I felt the need to save my brother. So," He held out his arms mimicking the movement. "I pulled back on my tiny plastic bow, closed one eye and shot out one of the arrows." He made pop noise and clapped his hands. "Hit Millicent right on the left buttock. She squealed and ran away."

He chuckled at the memory, joining in with the hunters' laughter and leaned forward on the counter. "Michael yelled at Gabriel and I until he went hoarse." He shrugged. "Needless to say, she never bugged Jimmy or I again."

At the end of their lunch he walked the hunters to the doors leading out to the street. "Thank you Cas, that was quite the lunch." Garth patted his belly appreciatively.

The angel laughed. "Any time, Garth. And _please._ I hope you will join us next Friday for dinner."

Garth smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, buddy." He clapped Dean's shoulder. "I'll be at the car."

The moment he left the couple alone, Dean leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to Cas's lips. "I forget how amazing you are."

Castiel tipped his chin. "I hardly think shooting a little girl with a plastic arrow constitutes being amazing."

Dean rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean." He drew the angel in giving him several meaningful kisses. "Thanks for lunch, Cas."

"Anytime." He answered against the hunter's lips.

He started to slip away, and Dean grabbed his hand to stop him. "More Christmas movies tonight with Sam and Gabriel, right?"

The angel nodded. "Right."

Dean pulled him against him. "Oh, and Cas," His lips hovered beside Castiel's ear. "I _really_ like the sweater."

 _Thank you, Samuel Winchester._


	15. December 14th

_Author's Note: Revised 8/12/2018_

 **Thursday, December 14** **th**

" _Make my wish come true, baby all I want for Christmas is you."_

Castiel was swaying his hips, radio playing one of his favorite Christmas songs as he belted out the lyrics. He drained the water from the pasta and poured it back into the giant sauce pan. It was almost 5:30PM which meant that Dean was almost home. He had spent the better part of his day going through the house, adding last minute touches and hanging up the snapshots that Gabriel had taken of him and Dean.

The house was nothing short of perfect. The downstairs had a large kitchen, with granite countertops, dark cabinets and a kitchen island with six, tall dark wood chairs. There was a larger dining room table that held six people and when unfolded properly doubled in size – in which instance Castiel would pull the large matching gray bench away from the kitchen window to accommodate to the added guest size. The sitting area had a large gray sectional couch, light wood end tables and coffee table as well as a fireplace with a large 85-inch screen TV mounted above the mantel. Branching off from the sitting area were a pair of double doors that led to Castiel's moderately sized library, containing a fold out couch and a second fireplace. A bathroom with a small shower branched off the sitting room as well.

The upstairs held two normal sized bedrooms, as well as the master bathroom and two bathrooms as well – one in the hallway and one attached to Castiel's bedroom. His personal washroom had a large hot tub sized bathtub, a large square glass shower and double sinks.

The four men currently living in the house had gained a comfortable rhythm with one another. Dean had started working at the auto shop full time – promising Cas that he wouldn't go _looking_ for any hunts until after the new year. Sam on the other hand had decided to step away from the shop and focus on his finals and his research papers until the school year was over. Gabriel continued to cook at the diner five days a week and now that Samandriel was back, Cas was once again focusing on the books and managing the restaurant and thanks to Sam he was able to do a lot of it from the comfort of their home.

"Hey Cas," Sam drummed distractedly on his keyboard, sitting at the kitchen island.

"Hm?" Castiel furrowed his eyebrows concentrating on adding marinara sauce to the pot of spaghetti.

"I can't remember the last of Zeus's siblings. I've got Hestia, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Chiron and…" His voice trailed as he tried to remember the last one for his study guide on mythology.

"Hades." The angel set the sauce down and took up a wooden spoon to stir.

Sam slapped the table. "Duh!" He looked up from his screen at Cas's back. "Thanks Cas."

"Don't mention it. I enjoy helping."

The younger man chuckled. "Don't tell me you're already bored of being away from the diner."

The angel laughed in return. "Not particularly. I've enjoyed learning to do daily activities without the use of my power." He turned around and met Sam's accusing stare. "Well… most things. Don't mention to Dean that I shoveled the snow without leaving the warmth of the house."

As if on cue the sound of the garage door rumbling open caught their attention. "I won't." Sam smirked and went back to his laptop.

There was a flutter of wings and Gabriel was sitting in the chair beside Sam slumping over to rest the side of his head on the hunter's shoulder. "Augh, I'm beat! We had quite the rush today! Hannah sold a lot of gift cards too." He sighed. Sam rolled his eyes but nonetheless made no moves to push the archangel away. "Dean-O here yet?"

The door from the garage swung open and Dean made his way into the kitchen. He tossed his leather jacket on the island and slid behind Castiel, running his hands around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder. "Mmmmm." He inhaled. "Smells good, Sweetheart." He kissed the angel's temple.

Castiel chuckled and leaned over awkwardly to kiss the side of Dean's head. He moved away from the hunter and grabbed two plates. "Here, take these to the table."

Gabriel perked up off Sam's shoulder when two plates were placed in front of them. "You know-," He dragged one of the plates closer to him. "You guys have got this domestic thing down. Michael won't realize a thing."

Sam shut his laptop and placed it inside the bag on the floor beside him. "Yeah, you guys have got nothing to worry about. We just gotta tie up some loose ends and then we'll be good to go."

Dean and Castiel sat on the island across from their brothers. "Loose ends?" Cas took his first bite of pasta and smiled, pleased with himself for the outcome.

Sam shrugged, digging into his meal as well. "Yeah, I mean… the night you met…" He narrowed his eyes at the angel. "Do you even _remember_ much of it?"

Castiel blushed. "I'll admit that things are a bit… hazy."

 **-[]-**

" _Cassie, come_ _ **on.**_ _You gotta get out there and at least_ _ **try**_ _to meet someone." Gabriel tugged on Castiel's sleeve impatiently._

" _Gabriel, I don't exactly think walking up to a stranger and telling them that I'm an angel of the Lord who needs to get married in the next 31 days to stay on earth will get me very far." A shot of amber liquid was placed in front of him. He threw it back, slammed the small glass back on the table and tapped on the bar for another. He turned the barstool around. "Perhaps I should take Meg up on her offer and just marry her."_

" _Blegh!" The older Novak reached for his sleeve, this time closing his hand around Castiel's wrist. "Not Meg. Meg is gross."_

" _Then why do you always insist we invite her to go drinking with us." A fresh shot of whiskey was placed in front of the angel and he toyed with the glass distractedly._

 _Gabriel groaned. "She's fun! But not wife material fun."_

 _Castiel downed the drink again. "Don't forget Gabriel, that Meg and I were in fact an item at one point."_

" _Exactly." The archangel countered. "Which means you've been there and done that already. Besides, I've always felt that you've done better with_ _ **male**_ _humans."_

 _Castiel snorted. "The one male human I chose to spend time with turned out to be a Leviathan, I'd hardly call that success."_

 _Gabriel threw back half a bottle of beer. "Yeah – but I'm pretty sure Richard kept you plenty satisfied-," Castiel spluttered over his drink causing the archangel to burst into laughter. "Lighten up little brother! Let's find you some fun! Now you're gonna need more alcohol if you're gonna do this!"_

 **-[]-**

" _Come on, Cassie."_

" _Gabriel I don't think that-,"_

" _Shut up kid – you've had ten shots. It's not time for you to think anymore."_

" _But I -,"_

" _Put on that beautiful angel smile little brother – you're getting' laid tonight!"_

 _Gabriel halted their movements and the two Novak brothers were standing at the edge of the table. The two men that they had been staring at for the past hour and past ten shots were staring up at them expectantly. "Hello boys – name's Gabriel and this is my brother Cassie-,"_

" _ **Castiel.**_ _"_

" _-we couldn't help but notice you guys playing pool earlier and we were wondering if you wouldn't mind teaching us how to play."_

" _But Gabriel-,"_

 _The archangel waved his hand impatiently. "Think you'd mind giving us a crash course?"_

 **-[]-**

" _Gabriel."_

The archangel froze and locked eyes with Castiel who had also begun hearing the dull hum ringing in his ears. The Winchester brothers looked between the two uncomfortably. Sam furrowed his eyebrows. "Gabriel, what's wrong?"

Castiel blinked. "It's heaven." He answered. "They're calling for him."

The angels shared a knowing look. "You gonna be okay, Cas?"

Cas gave him a curt nod. "Yeah. I'll be fine."

And with a rustle of wings the archangel disappeared.


	16. December 15th

_Author's Note: Revised 8/12/2018_

 **Friday, December 15** **th**

It was Friday midmorning when Gabriel finally returned. Castiel had spent the day lounging in one of Dean's ACDC shirts and a pair of his old jeans while he did the laundry. Sam was at the local college finishing his last final of the semester, and Dean was working at Bobby's shop.

Castiel tried his hardest to listen to what Dean deemed 'Angel Radio' to see if there was any word on Gabriel's whereabouts. However, the longer he strained his ears to listen, the more they bled.

Then finally at almost lunch time, Castiel was putting clothes in the dryer from the washer when Gabriel fluttered in right beside him. "Hiya Cassie! How's it going?" The younger angel jumped, throwing the wet clothes into the air. They hit the floor with a 'squish'. Gabriel laughed. "Sorry lil' bro!"

With a flick of his wrist the clothes were dried and folded in the laundry basket. "Thank you, Gabriel."

The archangel raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Why _are_ you doing laundry anyway?"

Castiel cleared his throat. "I sort of like human tasks."

Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows and reached his hand to the side of Castiel's head wiping blood away from his ear. "Cassie," He frowned. "Your powers are-,"

Castiel looked down. "Almost nonexistent." He whispered. There was a brief moment of silence as Gabriel searched for something to say. Cas ran his hands over his face. "Where have you been? What happened?"

Gabriel shook his head letting go of the conversation. "Michael called."

Cas bristled. "Michael?"

"Yeah, he had questions about you and Dean." He tilted his head curiously. "Did you know that the ring you gave Dean wards him from all angels except you?"

Castiel blushed and bit his lip. "I might have-might have realized that."

Gabriel chuckled. "Well, Michael can't get a read on him because of it. Whatever drunken Enochian sigil you put on it not only prevents any angel except for you finding him, but it also keeps them from tapping into his brain." The younger angel couldn't help the small smug smile that danced across his face. "Way to go, Cassie."

"Gabriel?" Cas rubbed his lips together. "Can you tell me more about the night I met Dean?"

 **-[]-**

" _You want_ _ **us-**_ _," The blonde guy with the apple green eyes gestured between him and the shaggy haired man. "-to teach you guys-," He gestured between the Novak brothers. "-how to play pool?"_

 _Gabriel shrugged. "Why not?"_

 _The blonde narrowed his eyes suspiciously before holding out his hand. "Dean." Gabriel shook it. "And this is my brother, Sam."_

 _The brunette held out his hand shaking Gabriel's as well. "So, how about that pool lesson?"_

 _Twenty minutes later, after thorough explanations from Dean and Sam, Castiel shifted his feet impatiently rolling the cue stick between his hands. He had stayed relatively quiet during Dean and Sam's explanation, nodding occasionally and mimicking their movements. He looked pointedly at Gabriel, and the archangel gave him a curt nod. Castiel shifted his intense, slightly intoxicated stare to Dean. "I feel as though we have gotten the hang of it."_

 _Dean looked alarmed at hearing the younger Novak's low rumbling voice. "Do you now?" He asked amusedly._

" _I noticed you playing for money earlier. I would like to try that."_

 _Dean laughed. "You wanna play for money?" Castiel nodded. "After you just learned like thirty minutes ago?" Castiel nodded again._

 _The angels waited patiently for the other brothers to have a conversation with their eyes. Sam nodded and looked over at Gabriel. "Alright let's do this."_

 _Castiel bit his lip. "Would you might if a 'break'?" He put his fingers up in air quotes._

 _Dean laughed. "Sure thing, man." He nodded towards Gabriel and Sam. "You guys wanna go get us another round?"_

" _Sure thing, Dean-O!"_

 **-[]-**

"That's all I remember, Cassie. At least until Sam and I got back to the pool table."

Castiel leapt up on the dryer and Gabriel mimicked his movements by leaping on the washer. "Gabriel, do you have feelings for Sam?"

The archangel chuckled nervously. "Am I that obvious?"

Cas smirked and looked down at the floor sheepishly. "Perhaps just a bit." A comfortable silence fell over the brothers. "For the record," He glanced at Gabriel. "I think he likes you too."

"Thanks, Cassie." He smiled at his little brother. "Well, for the record," He repeated. "Dean is definitely in love with you."

Castiel leapt of the dryer. "Gabriel!" He exclaimed shyly.

Gabriel laughed and clasped his hand on his shoulder. "Come on, let's go have some lunch."

The Novak brothers spent the rest of the afternoon together. Gabriel cooked them Mexican food for lunch, tacos becoming one of Cas's new favorite foods. Castiel showed him the Kurt Vonnegut books he'd gotten Dean for Christmas, hidden carefully in the library's closet. Gabriel helped him brainstorm more gift ideas for Dean and in return gave him gift ideas for Sam.

Around 2PM Gabriel took Castiel outside to the snow and taught him how to build a snowman. When asked what made it a snow _man_ Gabriel answered by putting the carrot at the crotch. Castiel blushed furiously and insisted that couldn't be right. The archangel just rolled his eyes and told Castiel to quit being ignorant of human customs.

By 5PM they were laying on the floor, legs up on the couch watching TV upside down by the fire. They had just finished their hot chocolate and resorted to eating marshmallows straight from the bag. "Gabriel, I don't understand the point of this Christmas movie."

"What do you mean you don't understand the point of this Christmas movie? It's Rudolph!"

Castiel furrowed his eyebrows. He shoved his hands into the pocket of Dean's black sweatshirt. "Yes, but why is there a Christmas movie about a deformed reindeer?"

The archangel rolled his eyes. "He's not deformed, he's different." There was a lull of silence. "You should know what it's like to be different."

Cas turned his head to his older brother. "What do you mean?"

Gabriel turned to face him as well. "Your wings, Cas. You were always embarrassed about them."

Castiel blushed and looked up at the ceiling. "Well no one else has black wings…" He muttered.

"They make you unique, bro. Besides," He smirked playfully. "I bet you Dean will _love_ them."

He gasped. "Gabriel! I could never show Dean my wings! That's so…" He blushed an even deeper shade of red and gaped at his older brother. " _Intimate."_

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Okay, so you can put things in each other, but you can't show him your wings?"

"Gabriel!"

"Lighten up, Cassie!" He tossed a handful of marshmallows at him.

"Hey!" He tossed a handful back.

The next ten minutes was a blur of throwing marshmallows at each other, followed by raiding the pantry for chips and cookies, followed by smores by the fire place and ending with a haphazard blanket and pillow fort using kitchen chairs and the couch. They dragged a string of Christmas lights underneath their fort and were laying lazily underneath the blanket tent staring up at the sheet. "Heya, Cas?"

"Yes, Gabriel?"

"If you get stuck up in heaven, I'll stay with you."

"What about Sam?" Cas looked over at him.

"You're my brother." Gabriel looked back. "We stick together baby bro!"

There was some shuffling outside their tent. "What the **hell** happened here?"

Gabriel and Castiel guiltily poked their head outside their tent. Dean was standing with his arms crossed over his chest and Sam was taking in the damage. There were marshmallows everywhere, a trail of goldfish from the pantry to the tent, the floor was littered with chips, a tray with only half the cookies left was sitting on the floor and there was a supply of marshmallows, grahm crackers and half melted chocolate sitting on the fireplace bricks. "Brotherly bonding?" Gabriel tried.

Sam finally looked at them. "More importantly, why is there a snowman with a penis outside our house?"


	17. December 16th

_Author's Note: Revised 8/12/2018_

 **Saturday, December 16** **th**

"I just don't understand why no one wants the little guy." The small bow-legged kitten was laying on his back in Castiel's lap pawing lazily at a toy dangled in front of him.

Charlie shrugged in response as she typed out the paperwork for all the mornings adoptions. "I'm not sure Castiel," She studied the kitten a moment before returning to her computer. "Could be that he's kind of runty?"

Castiel dropped the toy and scratched at his tiny fluffy cheek. "He's not runty. You're just stocky, huh Jack?" The kitten chirped in agreement.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Well, we managed to get all his siblings adopted already. Can you believe that?" She tapped the space bar triumphantly and spun her chair to face Cas. "We are all done today! What do you say we go out tonight?" Cas gave her a bewildered look. In the past three years working at the animal shelter, Charlie had never invited him out before. "Dorthy and I were thinking about hitting that new gay bar, _The Bunker._ What do you think?"

Castiel gently ran his thumb over Jack's forehead, the cat purring contently in his lap. "Charlie, I-," His phone chimed and he reached into his pocket. "I'm sorry, my brother Gabriel is here to pick me up." He stood to his feet and reluctantly plopped the kitten into the tiny space of the office he sectioned off for him. "I'll see you next week?"

She gave him a sympathetic smile. "Alright, next week." The door clicked shut behind him and she shook her head. Someday she was gonna get him to break out of his shell. She grabbed a stack of files off the desk and brought them to a small alcove to file them away. The door to the office opened. Assuming it was Castiel having forgotten something, she continued her work until she heard two voices she didn't recognize.

She hesitated at the doorway.

"-sure if it has a name."

"Dean, how are you _not_ sure if it has a name. You said he talks about it all the time."

"Shut up Sammy. Cas names all the kittens he works with and he talks about _all_ of them."

"Well then how do you know there's a specific one that he wants."

"I can just tell. Call it special married people intuition or something-,"

She emerged from the filing cabinets. "Hello?" She offered. They stopped their heated discussion and straightened up when she came in. She awkwardly offered out her hand. "Charlie. Can I help you guys with anything?"

Dean cleared his throat. "Ah yeah actually." They shook hands. "Dean." He gestured to his brother. "And this is Sam." She raised her eyebrows. "Right." He rubbed his neck sheepishly. "I'm looking for a um…kitten for my husband." He was blushing furiously and glared at Sam's snort of laughter.

She smiled sweetly. "Alright, I can take you back to the catery and you can choose from all our kittens. We've only got 8 right now-,"

"We're actually looking for a very specific kitten." Sam added helpfully.

"Oh?"

Dean smiled. "Yeah, he's kind of runty, gray, fluffy, green eyes… He walks funny."

She tilted her head. "Y-you mean Jack?" The brother's exchanged a look with each other and let out simultaneous 'ohhhh! Jaaacck'. Charlie disappeared and scooped the kitten up from the area that Castiel designated to him. He meowed ruefully at her about being woken up. "Here he is." She shoved him in Dean's arms and the small kitten sniffed at him untrustingly.

"Wow he is runty." He looked up at Charlie. "Ahh…my husband said something about him walking funny. What exactly is wrong with him?"

She shrugged. "Nothing's wrong. He's just bow-legged."

Sam burst into a fit of laughter and clutched his sides causing Dean to blush furiously. "Oh my god! That's why Cas likes him so much. He's bow-legged like you."

Dean and Jack wore matching scowls at Sam. The kitten meowing grumpily and Dean adding, "Shut up bitch! Cas finds my legs incredibly sexy."

Charlie's eyes widened. "Wait a second Cas? You mean like _Castiel._ "

The brothers shared a questioning look before Dean answered. "Yeah, Castiel Novak."

"You mean Winchester now." Sam corrected.

"Oh my god! No **way**! Your husband is Castiel?" She squealed and ran around the table. "I didn't even know he was married! I can't believe this! That's why he wouldn't go out with me and my girlfriend tonight! I can't believe I'm meeting you!" She threw her arms around and hugged him. "Congratulations on landing such a hunk like him! I always tell him he's so hot I'd consider switching back to men for him."

She took a deep breath. Dean flashed Sam an uncomfortable smile, but chuckled just the same. "Right. Um Thank you." He took a step back and rubbed the back of his neck nervously with a free hand.

The kitten nuzzled his face into Dean's chest and Charlie giggled. "That's cute! He only likes Castiel. You must smell like him!"

Dean held him up by the armpits and studied him. "Really? That true buddy. You only like Cas?" It meowed and Dean took that as a yes. He pulled the kitten to his chest. "How do you feel about coming to live with me and Cas then, huh?" He thumbed his furry cheek a few times.

Charlie beamed. "You really want to adopt him?"

"Of course, I do! Cas loves this little guy!" He looked up at her. "I wanna take him home for him for Christmas."

Charlie clasped her hands together. "Awwwwhhh! Oh my god! You guys are sooo **cute**! I'll get the adoption papers right away!"

Dean held out his hand. "Wait! I really want this to be a surprise. Do you think I could adopt him today, but take him home next weekend for Christmas?"

"Of course!"

"Oh and Charlie, can you keep this a secret from Cas?"

"Sure."


	18. December 17th

_Author's Note: Revised 8/12/2018_

 **Sunday, December 17** **th**

"I just don't understand why this is necessary, Dean." Cas argued.

The hunter rolled his eyes. "It's not _necessary_ Cas, it's _fun._ "

Castiel and Dean took big open strides from the skate counter towards the ice. "I hardly find this fun." He commented.

Dean let out an exasperated noise. "This isn't ice skating. This is walking _to_ the ice skating rink, Sweetheart." Castiel smiled to himself at the pet name. He found that he was growing rather fond of them. There was a lull in silence as the two made it to the fence and watched the people who were already out on the ice. "So, is not knowing how to ice skate an angel thing?"

Castiel glanced over at Dean. "What?"

Dean nodded on the ice gesturing to Gabriel clawing desperately at Sam's waist. The archangel had handfuls of Sam's sweatshirt and was wobbling shakily behind him. A smile danced across the older Winchester's face as he noticed his brother beaming down at Gabriel. He bent down and muttered something in his ear, causing an uncharacteristic blush across his face as he looked back up at Sam. Gabriel carefully slid his arm away from Sam's waist and interlocked their fingers together, knuckles going white gripping tightly to keep his balance.

Castiel looked anxiously at Dean. "Gabriel seems to be struggling, are you sure that I can do this?"

Dean flashed him a cheeky grin and intertwined their fingers. "You're safe with me, Angel."

He leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before leading him out on the ice. Castiel slipped helplessly a few times, thrusting out his hands to keep his balance. Dean whirled around skating backwards, just in time to catch Castiel on his chest. He kept a firm grip on Cas's forearms, pulling him close and glancing a few times behind him to keep track of where they were going. "See, it's not so bad, right?"

Castiel looked up at him skeptically, Dean still pulling him carefully along. Dean loosened his grip a bit and the angel tightened his hold on Dean's biceps. "Dean…" He warned.

"It's okay, Cas. You've got it." After a few more strides he shifted his body to be beside the angel instead. He had a firm hold in Cas's hand running his thumb encouragingly along his knuckles. Castiel kept his eyes down at his skates on the ice, glancing occasionally ahead to keep from running into another person or a wall.

The next twenty minutes was spent with laughter, Castiel's excited smile, and Dean's proud grin. There was a comfortable lull of silence before Cas spoke again. "Hey Dean," He chanced a sideways glance to find Dean smiling at him. "I just wanted to say-," He looked away again, Dean's eyes overwhelming him. "I'm not sure how much longer I'll have to indulge in these simple human customs." He bit his lip. "So-so thank you."

There was a crunch as Dean slid the two of them to a stop against the wall. "Cas," His eyes were pleading. "Cas, you're not going anywhere." He moved to stand beside him. "Cas I-,"

It happened in a single fleeting moment. He had a plan: Close the gap between himself and the angel, put his arms around him and tell him that he loved him. Sure, it wasn't his ideal setting, and he hated these stupid romantic moments but, he needed Cas to know that what he felt was real. Yes, they were pretending to be married, but it was oddly _effortless_ on Dean's end – and he was going to tell him that.

He was going to tell him that he loved the angel's contagious laugh. He loved the way Cas made almost _pornographic_ noises over Dean's burgers. The way he could lose himself so deeply in a book, Dean could parade around naked and Cas would never know. The way he hated a tie, but insisted on wearing one. The grumpy string of mumbled curse words that would escape his lips when he woke up in the morning. The way he ran firm fingertips across Dean's bare chest until the hunter fell asleep.

He blinked, losing himself in Castiel's impossibly blue eyes. There was so much about this beautiful innocent angel that Dean had fallen in love with, and he couldn't waste another moment not telling him.

So he took a timid step forward. "Cas I-," The blade of his ice skate faltered and he lurched forward.

Castiel instinctively reached his arms out to catch the hunter forgetting that he couldn't keep his own balance and tumbled forward, taking Dean with him. "Dean!"

They each let out a cry of surprise and a loud thud as they hit the ice, Dean on his back and Castiel unceremoniously landing on top of him. "Umphf Cas-," Dean groaned against the angel's shoulder.

"Sorry." Castiel pushed his weight off Dean. "Are you alright?"

He was panting heavily, puffs of warm air leaving his pale chapped lips visible near the cold ice. His cheeks and nose were flushed red from the cold, his hair even messier than usual. His brows furrowed in worry, crinkling at the eyes and those perfect pink lips turned down in a frown. Dean opened his mouth to reassure Cas that he was fine, but the sight of the worried angel and the cold ice on his back caused Dean to bark out a strained laugh, and then he couldn't stop. Castiel bounced against his stomach as he closed his eyes and continued laughing. The angel tilted his head questioningly, before laughing as well.

Still chuckling lightly, he slid off him and helped Dean to his feet. Their laughter died and gently made their way off the ice and to a nearby bench to remove their skates. "What do you say we go home and drink some hot chocolate?" Dean suggested, holding his skates in one hand.

Castiel fumbled with his second skate and smiled over at Dean, grabbing his hand. "Sounds good." He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Dean's temple. His lips were close to his ear as he whispered. " _After_ we get you out of those wet clothes."


	19. December 18th

_Author's Note: Revised 8/12/2018_

 **Monday, December 18** **th**

Casitel shifted uncomfortably in the passenger seat of the Impala outside the diner. He looked down at his lap and twirled his ring around his finger. Dean furrowed his eyebrows as he watched him. His eyes moved to the dashboard, a tight-lipped frown on his face. "Cas?"

The angel's wide eyes jumped to Dean's and he gave him a weak smile. "Sorry."

Dean reached out and placed his hand over Cas's, pulling it away to stop the fiddling. "What's going on, Babe?"

Castiel's eyes darted down searching for the right words before flicking up to Dean's again. "Dean," He cleared his throat. "There's something I have to tell you about the diner." He bit his lip hesitantly, better to get this over with as soon as possible. "My diner is run completely by supernatural beings."

The hunter leaned back and shook his head lightly. "You mean you and Gabriel?"

Cas ran a nervous thumb along Dean's fingers. "And Hannah." He rubbed his lips together. "She's an angel." He started counting down his fingers. "Samandriel – angel, Kevin and Chuck – both prophets," He tilted his head. "Benny is a-is a vampire."

"A _what?!"_ Dean asked incredulously.

Castiel closed his eyes tightly. "And-Meg-is-a-demon." He plowed on.

There was silence.

Castiel reluctantly opened an eye to peer at Dean. The hunter opened and closed his mouth a few times, uncertain of how to respond. He shook his head and narrowed his eyes. "A demon Cas, _really_?"

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well, we managed to maintain a friendship when things ended so I was happy to give her a job-,"

"Things ended?"

Castiel chuckled half-heartedly. "Yes, um – Meg and I briefly… _dated-,"_

"You dated a _demon?"_ Dean threw his hands up and leaned forward running a hand through his hair. "A **demon** , Cas? _Demon?!"_

The angel darted his eyes around the car. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He flinched when Dean scoffed. "I just didn't think it was relevant. She's harmless-,"

"She's a demon, I hardly think she's harmless."

"Dean," Castiel slid across the front seat and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Please, just come inside. If you find her to be a threat in any way, then you can throw holy water on her. I promise." Dean slumped in his seat and crossed his arms pouting. The angel started nuzzling Dean's neck, placing chaste kisses along the skin. "Dean," His voice was low and rumbled against the hunter's flesh. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything." He kissed the skin just beneath Dean's ear and felt him relax against the touch. He smiled against his neck. "I _promise_ I'll make it up to you." He murmured and relished in the fact that Dean shuttered underneath him, his arms slipped away and fell limply to his sides.

Castiel worried the hunter's earlobe between his teeth and then lapped at the wound with his tongue. Dean groaned. "Awh, Cas…" He threw his head back. "You're killing me." His eyes fluttered shut. "You don't play fair…" He growled and turned his head capturing the angel's lips with his.

Castiel's eyes flew wide open. Dean clutched at the tan trench coat pulling him flush against him. The angel rolled his eyes back and closed his eyes letting out a satisfied hum. Dean used the moment to push his tongue into the angel's mouth running it along the roof of his mouth. He let the tip of his tongue slide along his bottom lip causing Cas to push forward and throw himself on top of Dean. He grunted when his back hit the door. Castiel started crawling onto his lap, deepening the kiss, moaning contently. Dean grabbed his hips bracingly when Cas started running his hands up his shirt. He groaned as the angel ground his hips against his.

There was a rapt knock at the window, Cas's head snapped up and Dean tilted his head back. He groaned frustrated when he saw Gabriel smirking down at them underneath the street lamp. "God dammit!" He growled. He reached down unrolling the car window. "The _fuck_ do you want, Gabe?!"

Dean kept a firm grip on Cas's hips as the angel sat up on his knees. Gabriel laughed smugly. "As much fun as this looks boys, everyone is waiting for you two in the diner." He nodded back towards the building.

Castiel gave Dean an apologetic look before looking up at Gabriel. "We'll be in in a second."

A voice called something out and Gabriel called back. "They're out here having sex!"

Cas leaned his head against the headrest. "Oh my god." He murmured.

Gabriel chortled and looked back to the couple. "Hurry up, boys!"

After he disappeared Castiel dipped down and whispered, "We'll finish this later."

 **-[]-**

The diner sign was flipped closed at 8PM. A few tables were pushed together in the middle of the diner, a delicious feast lined up along the counter and all the employees were fidgeting at the table waiting curiously for Castiel. The angel pushed through the front doors, Dean following closely behind. Gabriel was sitting on the countertop beside the food and Sam was wedged between his legs letting his head fall back to the archangel's chest.

Dean raised an eyebrow, making a mental note to talk to Sammy about that. He broke away from his thoughts when he heard Castiel's voice. "Hello everyone." There was a collective shift at the table as the group gave their full attention to the angel. "It is in-," His eyes darted to Sam and Gabriel at the counter. "- _human customs..._ " The two nodded encouragingly. "-to host a work Christmas party." He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "So, uhm. Thank you all for coming." A sheepish smile crept across his face. "I have brought you all here to express my gratitude for your service over the last few years as well as-," He reached a hand to intertwine his fingers with Dean's and pull him forward. "-introduce you to my husband, Dean."

The hunter gave a small wave and a closed smile. A shock ran over the small group of employees. There was a moment of silence before Benny slid up and out of his chair. "Well, I'm happy to finally meet ya, brotha!" He strode over and thrust out his hand. "Benny. Castiel's been talking about ya nonstop."

Suddenly several other employees stood up and made their way to the hunter.

"Samandriel, but you can call me Alfie."

"Hannah."

"Kevin."

"Chuck."

They moved out of the way and a small slender woman with long dark hair and a round face appeared in front of Dean. She smirked at Castiel. "Well, well, well… Look at you, Clarence." She darted her eyes back to Dean. "Nabbed yourself a nice little hunter." She snorted. "I gotta say I'm _surprised_ you chose him over me."

Dean laughed humorlessly. "Honey, it wasn't really a choice."

Gabriel appeared a moment later. "Alright, break it up – no cat fights over Cassie. Let's get this party started!"

 **-[]-**

A couple hours later Benny and Dean were sitting on the counter, dishes cleared away and bellies full of food. Dean took a generous sip from his beer and smiled as Castiel chatted animatedly with Hannah and Alfie. Alfie said something funny, placing a hand on Cas's shoulder causing Cas to throw his head back and laugh wholeheartedly. Castiel felt eyes on him and he locked with Dean's, throwing him a shy smile before turning back to the younger angel.

"You've got it bad, brotha." Benny hummed, a knowing smile on his face as he brought his bottle to his lips.

Dean just chuckled and shrugged. "I'm that transparent, huh?"

Benny raised his shoulders and tipped his bottle to the angel. "He's quite something, isn't he? Greatest boss I've ever had." He took a quick drink and glanced to Dean. "I know you don't like me." The vampire had his full attention. "We all know you're a hunter…" He rolled the bottle between his hands. "I heard about what you did to those vampires last week." Dean moved to a defensive position. "Relax." The vampire looked down at the bottle in his hands. "I'm fine with it. I know what we are…what I am. Hell, I'd probably be one of them if it weren't for Castiel and Gabriel." He scratched at the neck of the bottle. "I can only drink from so many blood bags. The Novak brothers have been donating blood to me, infusing it with just a bit of their graces. It sort of helps curb the appetite." He let out a huff of air. "They've given me a normal life."

Dean blinked a few times before responding. "Wow," He ran a hand through his hair. "I-I didn't know that."

"Yeah," Benny pointed his bottle towards Dean. "So, if you hurt that feathered dork I'm gonna have to kill you." He said conversationally.

Castiel's voice drifted their way as he was meowing repeatedly at Alfie trying to explain to him the different noises a cat makes. Dean threw his head back and laughed, an adoring smile on his face. "Wouldn't dream of it Benny. I'm in love with him."


	20. December 19th

_Author's Note: Revised 8/12/2018_

 **Tuesday, December 19** **th**

Around noon Castiel found himself in his old office at the diner removing files from the cabinets and tossing them into a bin that Gabriel created for him that transferred the files directly to his office at home. He was staring at the papers spread across his desk trying to determine what files could be shredded and what files needed to be kept. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Father, what he wouldn't give to have his damn angel powers back…

There was a light knock at the office door and Gabriel popped his head in. "Aye, Lil' Bro?"

Castiel looked up from his desk. "Yes Gabriel?"

"You mind helping us out? We're slammed!"

The former angel huffed. "Yes-yes no problem. Let's go!" He followed Gabriel out of the office and grabbed an apron to wrap around his gray sweater and his dark jeans. The kitchen door swung behind him as he made his way to the host station with Gabriel, grabbing a pad and pen.

"Samandriel is handling tables on the right side if you wanna handle the ones on the left. Table 8 has just been seated, they need their drink order." He gave Castiel a quick squeeze on his shoulders and disappeared back into the kitchen.

Castiel fumbled stuffing the pad into his apron as he briskly walked to one of their biggest tables in the corner. Voices caught his attention and he slowed his pace.

"A special dinner?" A young woman asked indignantly. There was a scoff. "For what?"

"Apparently the boys have a big announcement." A gruff voice answered.

He narrowed his eyes catching the back of an old baseball cap and a broad woman with medium length hair. "We finally gonna figure out where they've been staying?" She asked.

" _They?"_ He recognized it as Jo's voice.

"Yup!" There was a firm _pop_ at the end of the word when Bobby responded. "Apparently wherever Dean's been living, Sam's started living as well."

Castiel felt his heart racing wildly in his chest. He inwardly cursed Gabriel and tried to calm his nerves as he approached the table. He knew that Dean and Sam were extremely nervous about telling the Singer-Harvelle family about the Novak brothers, but Father, he wished they'd get it over with already.

He ran a quick hand through his hair and stopped at the table. "Hello, my name is Cas and I'll be your server today. Can I start you all out with something to drink?"

Jo lit up when she saw him. "Castiel!" She beamed. "Wait a minute-!" She hesitated. "Did you just introduce yourself as Cas?"

He blushed furiously and cast his gaze downward to try and hide it. "It is… a nickname my husband gave me." He noticed a mild look of realization dance across Bobby's face, but before he could take a minute to analyze it – it was gone.

Jo leaned forward on the table and pouted. "Hmph. There's that pesky husband again." She waved her finger chastising him. "You know – we were beginning to wonder about you. It's been awhile since we've seen you."

He let out a polite chuckle. "Oh no I um- I don't usually wait tables. I'm able to do my work from home now."

"Oh?" Ellen looked at him curiously. "What exactly is it that you do, then?"

He huffed out a nervous laugh and ran his free hand through his hair. "I um – I actually own this diner with my brother, Gabriel. He's the head chef here."

"You don't say." Bobby mused. "Well that's good for you, son. Glad to know that there are still grown ass men that have their lives together."

Castiel gave a half-hearted chuckle. "Ah – uhm- thank you." He cleared his throat. "Now, what can I get you guys to drink?"

They called off their drink order and Castiel snapped his pad shut. "Excellent, I'll bring those out to you right away."

As he made his way back to the table he could hear Gabriel's haughty laughter and noticed Sam had appeared at the table, slumped in his seat with Gabriel's arm around him. _Oh my father,_ how could he possibly have gotten to that table with Sam in less than like five minutes –

"Here are your drinks." He gently set all the glasses on the table and smiled lightly at Sam. "Sam, it is good to see you."

The younger Winchester cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Heya, Cas! It's good to see you again."

Castiel propped his black tray on his hip. "The usual for you to drink Sam?"

He nodded. "That'd be great."

The former angel shifted his gaze to Gabriel. "Gabriel, please tell me that someone is in the kitchen cooking in your place."

Gabriel chuckled and tried to wave his little brother away. "Relax Cassie, Chuck is cooking and I'm just taking a quick ten-minute break."

Castiel rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. "Right. Well what can I get you guys to eat?"

The family plus Sam ordered and Castiel shut his book again and shifted his face to Gabriel, staring at him pointedly. "Well try not to bother our poor customers, Gabriel." He smiled apologetically to the Singers. "Feel free to ask him to leave."

"Hey!"

He turned and headed into the kitchen dropping off the ticket. Chuck glanced it over quickly before grabbing a handful of eggs and cracking them onto the pan. "Are you alright, Chuck?"

The prophet nodded, his gaze still focused on the stove in front of him. "Yeah man, it's no big deal. I'm glad for the break from…well… propheting…"

Before he could say anything, Meg came into the kitchen. "I'm here." She said breathlessly as she put on an apron. She looked up at Cas, "Sorry, Crowley was riding my ass. Dean-O is here by the way. I heard the Impala pull up." She nodded towards the parking lot.

"He is?" Castiel's heart leapt to his throat. He _had_ to get to him before he saw Bobby and the others. He made to move when Meg reached out to catch his attention. "Wait Clarence – **Ah!** " She shouted and ripped her hand away as her skin started burning. "What the _fuck_?"

Castiel looked down at his hand alarmed. "My wedding ring…" He murmured.

She groaned and rubbed at her hand. "God, I hate that stupid thing." She grumbled and rolled her eyes. "What side were you working on?"

"Right side." He tossed his apron into the employee breakroom and slipped out the backdoor, walking briskly to the front. Dean was whistling absentmindedly as he strolled happily to the front door. Castiel poked his head around the corner. "Dean."

The hunter snapped his head in Cas's direction and lit up. "Cas." He closed the gap between them and pressed the former angel gently against the side of the building. "God I missed you…" He murmured against Castiel's lips before giving him a long meaningful kiss.

For a moment Castiel let himself melt into the kiss before breaking away and letting his head fall against Dean's shoulder. "Dean." He cleared his throat. "We shouldn't do this out here, Bobby might see us."

Dean took a step back. "What?!"

"Yes. Bobby, Ellen, Jo and Sam." They were talking quickly now.

"Sam? But I thought Sam was meeting Gabriel-,"

"Yes, he was meeting Gabriel here. I don't think he anticipated them being here either. He seemed rather uncomfortable…"

Dean groaned. "Well can't we slip through the backdoor and have lunch alone in your old office or something?" He ran a hand through his hair.

Castiel smiled lightly. "I _would_ like some alone time…"

"Oh yeah?" Dean raised an eyebrow suggestively. Castiel bit his lip and gently tugged Dean towards the back door. The hunter slipped his hands around the angel's hips and let himself be guided to the office slamming the door shut behind him. He flipped Castiel around and pushed him up against the door attacking his lips, neck and collarbone with sloppy kisses.

The angel let out a low rumble from the back of his throat and Dean nibbled at his collarbone fervently. Castiel had one hand clutched in Dean's hair and the other slid underneath his shirt and gripped firmly at one of his hips. Dean groaned as the angel's blunt fingernails dug into his skin. "Fuck, Cas. This has to go." He fumbled and pulled the angel's sweater up over his head, his hands trying to explore every inch of Castiel's torso as his lips continued an onslaught against his chest.

The angel moaned as Dean sucked a perfect bruise onto his chest before reaching back up for his lips. Their kissing stopped, and Cas pulled his greasy work shirt over Dean's head and their kissing resumed instantly.

Pressed for time, Castiel moved his hands to undo Dean's belt buckle quickly. The hunter let out a noise of surprise as the angel shifted their positions, pressing Dean against the door. He unbuttoned his jeans and dropped them to the floor, taking his underwear with them. Castiel's mouth watered at the sight of Dean's bouncing member. "Whoa Cas." He chuckled. "Eager aren't we-?" His voice faltered as Cas fell to his knees and swallowed Dean whole. The hunter moaned. "Holy fuck Cas-," He panted.

Castiel glided his tongue from the tip, down the shaft and back up to the tip before engulfing it wholly again. He bobbed his head up and down a few times relishing in the sounds coming out of Dean. The hunter's blunt fingers ran through Castiel's hair desperately, the other gripping his shoulder tightly to brace himself. He felt himself growing closer to his climax and he tugged on Castiel's hair to bring him up, pulling him off with a vulgar 'pop'.

They kissed passionately again and Dean panted against Castiel's mouth. "I won't last if you keep that up." He unbuttoned Cas's jeans and shucked them to the floor. "Cas, I-I gotta have you." They broke away and he looked over the angel's shoulders before shifting his gaze back. "How sturdy is that office chair?"

Castiel grunted. "Sturdy enough." They both stepped out of their pants and Cas threw Dean on the chair before sitting in his lap sucking at the hunter's neck aggressively. He took Dean's hand and sucked sloppily on his fingers. Dean moaned and Castiel gingerly placed it on his ass. The hunter took the hint and began to work the angel open one finger at a time. He swallowed Castiel's moan as the first finger went in.

Cas shuttered at the wave of pleasure he felt as Dean carefully worked him open. "Dean." Cas groaned. "I can't wait."

The hunter murmured something in response as Dean slipped his finger away. Castiel carefully lined himself up and Dean gripped his hips tightly to stop him. "Cas, Cas baby you sure you want to do this dry?"

"Dean-," He shook his head and the hunter let himself take a moment to enjoy the sight in front of him. Cas's tousled black hair, his pale bruised lips, his lust blown cerulean blue eyes, his creamy skin and the fresh hickies fading slowly onto his neck. "I don't care. I need you **now.** " He growled.

Dean swallowed his dry throat and nodded once as he gently eased Castiel onto his throbbing erection. The moment Cas's ass hit his thighs they both shuttered and moaned in relief. "Oh my God, Cas!" He threw his head back against the back of the chair. Castiel took a second to gather his bearings, hands clutched to Dean's shoulders as he lifted his hips and dropped them again.

As Castiel bounced against Dean's lap, both grunting and moaning in pleasure, Dean wrapped a hand around Castiel's neglected member and pumped him to the same timing of Castiel's hips.

Dean groaned. "Cas, augh fuck, Cas-," Castiel snapped his hips down harder. "Castiel…" He murmured against the angel's lips. "Castiel – **fuck**!" He cried out. "Cas baby," His grip tightened around the angel's erection. "Cas baby, you're everything to me." He sucked at his bottom lip and inhaled sharply through his teeth when he felt a familiar heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. "Cas I-," He grunted. The words on the tip of his tongue, but a small wave of clarity reached him and an office chair in the diner didn't exactly seem appropriate. "Cas, I _need_ you."

Those three words were enough to send the angel over the edge, spilling into Dean's hand. Dean's eyes blew open as he watched Castiel come undone above him, head tipped back, lips parted, "Dean." He moaned. The hunter's orgasm peaked, and he released inside the angel, his satisfied groan turning into a growl. Castiel slumped against his shoulder and kissed his collarbone a few times. "Dean I-," He panted and tried to catch his breath. "I'm glad you came for lunch."

The two men chuckled hoarsely.

 **-[]-**

Dean tried to smooth out his shirt as he made his way into the diner. He locked eyes with Sam and the younger Winchester waved him over. Dean cleared his throat and took a seat beside his brother. "Bobby. Ellen." He nodded. "Jo." He glanced at Sam. "Sammy, if I had known you were coming _here_ – we could have carpooled."

Sam glared. "I _thought_ you were going to eat lunch at the shop."

Dean tugged at his collar self-consciously. "I changed my mind. Food is the best here." He reached out and took a drink of his water.

"Dean?" Jo smirked. "Is that a hickey on your neck?" Dean spluttered in response.

Castiel appeared a moment later, with a lazy smile plastered on his face. "Alright folks. Sorry about the wait. I've got your food here." He placed down the stand and the tray and began passing out the plates. He bit his lip and winked at Dean. "Got your regular order right here, Dean."

The hunter beamed. "Thanks, Cas." Their fingers brushed lightly against each other, sending chills down Dean's spine.

The diner door jingled and Castiel smiled politely at the Singers. "Please, excuse me. If you need anything at all, just wave me down."

Castiel stopped abruptly, clutching the empty tray and stand in his hand. "Ahhh… Cassie, Darling – how are you?"

"Balthazar? What are you-?" The archangel swooped him up and spun him around causing Castiel to drop the tray and stand to the floor with a loud clatter catching the attention from everyone in the diner.

"Cassie, dearest – why," He laid his hands on both sides of Cas's cheeks. "Michael has sent me ahead to make sure you're well." He leaned back and inspected Castiel's face. "Darling, you're rather pale." He studied the wings behind him. "Your wings seem weak." He frowned. "Are you alright?"

Castiel shook his head, Balthazar's hands still cradling his face. "I'm fine Balthazar, really."

Balthazar thumbed his cheeks. "I still don't understand why you won't return to heaven." He lowered his voice. "Earth is no place for an angel."

 **-[]-**

Jo smiled. "Oh my!" Everyone stopped eating to follow her gaze. "That must be Castiel's husband." Dean dropped his fork on his plate and turned his head so fast he thought he'd snap his neck. A man with light blonde hair, a black V-neck, and washed out jeans was spinning the angel – _Dean's_ angel around in a circle.

The hunter narrowed his eyes and murmured to Sam. "Who is that?"

Sam looked down at his plate to avoid eye contact. "Not a clue…" He muttered, glancing sideways in the direction of the two men.

Dean's brow furrowed deeper and deeper as he watched the stranger put his hands on Cas's face. He scowled. Jo snorted. "Come on, Dean." She stared dreamily. "Just because you don't understand shit about love, doesn't mean that you need to be such a downer on theirs."

Dean's eyes never left the two men. "Yeah, well they're not in love." The blonde placed a chaste kiss on Castiel's forehead and the hunter glowered. The blonde's hands ran down Castiel's face, neck, slowly glided down his arms and lingered at his hands before heading into the kitchen. Castiel hesitated and followed him in there.

Ellen chuckled. "Where do you think those two are going?" She raised an eyebrow at Bobby. "Afternoon delight?"

Dean growled. "No way!"

Sam changed the topic of conversation quickly and began discussing his classes with Ellen and Bobby. Cas made his way back to his table with a pitcher of water. "Anyone need refills?"

"Yes, thank you." Ellen held out her glass.

Jo propped her elbows up on the table and rested her chin in her hands. "You and your husband sure are cute!"

Castiel pulled the pitcher closer to his chest. "What?"

Before she could respond, Dean cut in. "Who was that guy, Cas?"

Balthazar came up behind Castiel and placed a gentle hand on his lower back. "Cassie Darling, Gabriel needs you in the kitchen." Dean scowled at his dazzling smile and his _stupid_ British accent. "Oh pardon me." He apologized to the group around the table. "The name is Balthazar. Hope you all are enjoying your meal." He nodded once at them. He slid in close to Castiel and murmured something in his ear causing the angel to blush furiously and adjust the neckline of his sweater.

Dean shot out of his seat, knees knocking against the table. "Alright buddy that's it!" He stepped forward and pulled Cas flush against his side.

"Dean-," The angel started to protest.

"You're getting awfully handsy with Cas here." His hand fell to Cas's and he interlocked their fingers.

"Dean-,"

He took a step forward and pointed his finger at the British stranger. "And I'm not a fan of some stranger putting his hands all over my husband." He ploughed on, the amused smile on the blonde's face causing him to grow angrier. "So, you better back off-,"

" **Dean!** " The hunter jumped and looked over at Castiel. The angel gave him a pointed look and nodded to the man in front of him. "This is Balthazar, he's one of my…brothers."

Dean blanched. "Brother?" He croaked and looked back at Balthazar.

"Guilty as charged, Darling." The Brit responded.

Dean opened and closed his mouth a few times. "What -," He glared at Cas accusingly. "Why didn't you tell me your brother was coming?"

Castiel threw his hands up defensively. "I didn't know."

Sam tugged on Dean's wrist. "Um – Dean?"

"Hold on a second, Sam." He replied distractedly. "Well -," He scoffed. "What the hell were you getting all handsy with Cas for then? And – and the whispering and the blushing-?"

Balthazar let out an arrogant laugh. "Our family is different than most. We're all rather close. And well-," He snorted. "I was letting Cassie Dearest know that his hickey was showing." He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Compliments of you I presume."

Dean blushed so hard he felt it creeping up his neck. "Dean?"

He turned his head to snap at Sam when he noticed the table. Jo was staring unblinkingly at him, Ellen's fork was clutched tightly in her right hand, and Bobby had his arms folded across his chest with a knowing smirk on his face. Dean paled. "I can explain!"

Bobby shook his head. "Don't bother ya idjit. It's all pretty clear to me. Cas is that Castiel you've been gushing over like a little school girl for the past few weeks and you and yer brother over here are shacking up with those Novak brothers."

Sam gulped. "That uh – that pretty much sums it up."

"When the hell did you guys get **married**?" Ellen demanded.

Balthazar chuckled. "Well then I ought to let you all talk. I'll send Gabriel your way! Cassie, Dean, Sammy. I'll see the three of you back at home." He gave them a two finger salute before prancing off to the kitchen.


	21. December 20th

_Author's Note: I know I've been out of the game for awhile! I'm sorry guys, I had some medical issues and stuff, but I'm back. It's gonna be a slow progression, but I'll be here! After this chapter - we get some content from here on out! Michael comes to dinner tomorrow! 8-12-2018_

 **Wednesday, December 20** **th**

"Castiel, I'm sure Michael isn't gonna care about how clean the house is."

The fallen angel grunted, his voice echoing in the fireplace as he swept out ash. "You haven't met my brother."

Dean rolled his eyes and gently pulled on Castiel's hips, tugging him out of the fireplace and up to his feet. "Cas," He chided, softly. "What Michael thinks of the fireplace isn't going to change anything between me and you." He kissed the side of the angel's face and Castiel gave him a reluctant smile. "Now," He murmured against his skin. "I've had a long day at work," He kissed him again. "Had a delicious meal from my incredible husband." He pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. "And now, I think I've earned myself some dessert."

Castiel chuckled and turned his head to meet Dean's lips.

"Alright baby bro," They broke apart as Gabriel and Sam entered the dining room. The archangel dumped himself onto the couch, pulling Sam beside him. "I've rearranged the house to accommodate all our guests. You and Dean got your room upstairs, Sammy and I will bunk together in the spare one, Amelia, Jimmy and Claire fit comfortably in the office, Michael can have the bedroom downstairs and I've added another spare room upstairs to fit Balthazar." He nodded to the Winchester beside him. "And I let Sammy here choose all the décor like you asked." He scoffed. "I don't know why you didn't trust me."

Sam gave him a pointed look. "You _really_ don't know why he didn't trust you?"

Castiel rolled his eyes and smiled. "Thank you, Sam."

Dean chuckled and caught Castiel's lips in a kiss. "Alright, babe. Everything is done. Sit down. Take a break." He ushered the angel to the couch and gently pushed him into a seated position. "Sammy and I have some more Christmas shopping to do." He bent down, his lips hovering close to the angel's ear. "You still owe me dessert." He nipped gently and stood up straight. "Ready to go Sammy?"

The younger Winchester stood up. "Ready."

As they left, Dean called back, "Jimmy's here!"

The door shut and Jimmy appeared in the living room, dropping a duffle bag. "Cas! Gabe!" He plopped on the couch between them. "What's on the agenda tonight?"

"What are you doin' here, Jimmy?" Gabriel smiled.

"It's tradition!" He exclaimed throwing his arm around his twin's shoulder.

"Tradition?"

Jimmy laughed. "Every year before Michael visits we have a brother catch up session and emotionally prepare each other to see him again."

Castiel smiled at his brother. "It is quite a relief to be able to talk to someone."

Jimmy's face turned serious. "And I'm pretty sure we have a lot of catching up to do."

The fallen angel shifted uncomfortably. "Jimmy, I've already told you about Dean-,"

"Dean?" His twin furrowed his eyebrow. "I'm here to talk about Balthazar."

Castiel groaned and stood to his feet to gather the dirty mugs from the coffee table. "There's nothing to talk about.

Jimmy ignored him and followed his movement. "Was it weird seeing him again?"

Gabriel laughed haughtily. "Oh my Father! I totally forgot about you and Balth!"

"Gabriel!" He admonished as he moved into the kitchen.

"Relax, bro. Dean-O's not here. Let's talk about it." Jimmy and Gabriel followed him into the kitchen.

Castiel shrugged and put the dirty dishes from the sink into the dishwasher. "It was fine."

"Fine?" Jimmy asked skeptically. "It had to be a little weird. I mean-," He shrugged. "Michael chose him to be your soul mate." He leaned against the kitchen island.

"Michael didn't choose him to be my soulmate." He stopped and frowned. "He simply thought that Balthazar and I would be able to form a bond." He rifled under the sink for the dishwasher soap.

"Our brother was _molding_ him for you, Cassie!" Gabriel argued back.

Castiel rolled his eyes and started up the dishwasher leaning against it. "It doesn't matter anyway. Balthazar and I mutually split up. Besides, we're brothers."

"Oh my Father!" Gabriel shouted. "Brothers?" Castiel didn't respond as he started wiping down the countertops. "By that logic, I've banged a ton of our brothers." Castiel snorted. "Hell, I've fucked a few gods too – so what's that – like our aunts?"

"Gabriel." Cas groaned and scrubbed a hand over his face.

Jimmy shrugged. "I'm just saying, Cassie. Balth was crazy about you. And the only reason why he didn't bond with you is because you told Michael you wanted to search for a mate yourself. The way that angel looks at you -," He opened up the fridge and grabbed a beer. "He's totally smitten with you." He shrugged. "You might wanna say something to Dean about it."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and snapped his finger conjuring up a fruity drink. "Especially after that fiasco at the diner."

Castiel dropped his head against the fridge. "Don't remind me."

"Well if you wanna forget-," Gabriel let his sentence linger before he snapped his fingers and placed a fruity drink in Castiel's hand. "Let's get insanely drunk."

"Hey, where's mine?" Jimmy whined.

 **-[]-**

"Do you really think Gabe will like this?" Sam and Dean were walking up the driveway, shopping bags in hand as the younger Winchester halted at the front door and held up his shopping bag.

Dean snorted. "Sam, you got him all his favorite nerdy things on t-shirts, as well as like all his favorite candy – I think it's gonna be fine." Sam let out a little sigh of relief. Dean hesitated with the key over the doorknob. "Why do you care so much anyway?"

He noticed the blush fade into Sam's cheeks. "I just wanna get him something good."

Dean stood up straighter. "Dude, you got a crush on Gabe?"

Sam shifted his feet and readjusted the bags in his hands. "Maybe just a little bit." Before Dean could respond, Sam inhaled deeply. "Dean, do you smell that?"

He crinkled up his nose. "It's super sugary, what is that?" He unlocked the front door and they pushed in, Castiel's voice carrying from the kitchen.

" _Gabey_." He whined. "You're still getting the color all wrong!"

They heard snorting laughter and a voice similar to Cas's filtering through. "Cassie, don't be mean to Gabey-," His voice lowered conspiratorially. "-he's a archangel!"

The twins laughed loudly. The Winchesters shared a look and dropped their bags entering the kitchen. They gasped in unison. The kitchen was covered in trays of red and green cookies. Gabriel was sitting cross legged on the counter, a concentrated look on his face, and across from him sat the twins, arms interlocked staring angrily at Gabriel's latest tray of cookies.

"Try it again!" Jimmy insisted. Gabriel's eyebrows furrowed and he stared at the stovetop in front of him intently. He stuck his tongue out and snapped his fingers, creating another tray of red and green cookies.

"Oh Father Dammit!" Castiel exclaimed frustratedly. "They're still not red and green!"

Dean and Sam stepped into the kitchen. Sam rubbed his lips together. "Um guys?"

The three of them looked up curiously, each of them wearing a paper pair of red and blue 3D glasses. "Sam!" They exclaimed in unison excitedly. They shifted their eyes to Dean. "Dean!" Castiel threw his arms up and surged forward launching himself at the hunter.

"Uomfh!" Dean exclaimed catching him tightly. "Glad to see you too, Cas!" He held him by his shoulders at an arm's distance. "Cas-," He raised an eyebrow. "Are you drunk?"

"Dean!" Jimmy pushed forward and put his arm on Dean's shoulder to steady himself. "Can you help Gabriel figure out this cookie emergency?"

Sam scrubbed a hand over his face. "Cookie emergency?"

Castiel pushed away from Dean and glared at the archangel. "He's supposed to be making red and green cookies! But they're all coming out red and blue."

Gabriel jumped off the counter and stumbled forward. "I can't figure it out!" He glared up at the ceiling. "Michael must be tampering with my angel mojo!"

Dean chuckled. "Take off the 3D glasses guys."

"We can't!" Castiel gave him an abashed look. "We're watching a movie!"

Sam folded his arms over his chest. "In the kitchen?"

"Yeah!" Jimmy pointed to the stove. "Look!" The three brothers lined up and stared at the stove. Gabriel snapping his fingers repeatedly to open and close the door.

"Whoooooaaaaaa…." They awed.

Dean and Sam burst into a fit of laughter, the older brother shaking his head affectionately.

"Novaks, man…"


	22. December 21st Pt 1

_Author's Note: Hey guys - sorry for the long update, I decided to give this to you in two parts! 09-02-2018_

 **Thursday, December 21** **st** **Pt. 1**

This was it. Everything Castiel had was riding on the next five days.

His eyes fluttered open and he stared at the ceiling. The shower water was running steadily in the bathroom beside him, lulling him into a comfortable sleepy morning state. He turned his head and blinked bleary eyed at the clock, trying to focus on the digital numbers.

 **9:23AM**

Michael would be arriving in _7 hours and 37 minutes_.

He ran a hand through his hair. Father, what was he gonna do if Michael didn't… _approve_ of their marriage?

"Sweetheart, you gotta stop worrying so much."

He jumped and sat up, clutching his comforter and pulling it defensively over his bare chest. Dean was standing in the doorway, tucking his towel in, rivulets of water running down his skin. Castiel sighed and fell back against the bed. "I can't help it." He whined and clutched his suddenly pounding head. "Father, why did I let Gabriel make me drinks?" He scrubbed his hand over his face.

Dean chuckled and slid onto the bed, sitting beside Castiel. He gently kissed the corner of his frown. "I had fun last night. You and your brothers are a mess when you start drinking." The angel found the sound of Dean's voice soothing. Castiel smiled contently and let his head fall against the hunter's bare chest. "You know," Dean cleared his throat and started gently running his fingertips along Castiel's arm. "You're pretty clingy when you're drunk."

Castiel buried his face into the crook of Dean's neck shyly. "Shut up." He couldn't fight his smile.

He felt Dean's rumbling laughter against the side of his face. "I'm just saying. You're handsy, Cas." He toyed sweetly with the angel's ear. "Kept trying to get your hands in my pants in front of our brothers." Castiel groaned and nuzzled deeper into Dean's chest and looked up into Dean's eyes through his lashes.

"Did I succeed?" He asked lowly. Dean looked down and cocked an eyebrow questioningly. Castiel bit his lip and looked down, drinking in Dean's toned chest and chiseled abs. He grazed the pads of his fingers across his chest and down the front of his torso. "I'm just wondering if I-," His hand hovered above the waistline of Dean's towel before plunging in, cupping the obvious bulge underneath. "-if I managed to get any action with you." He nipped the hunter's neck with small bites and lapped at the skin near his earlobe before swinging his head up and capturing Dean's lips in a heated kiss.

He hummed gently as he massaged Dean's erection causing the hunter to groan. "Ah, Jesus – fuck, Cas…"

The angel took it as an incentive to open Dean's towel and pushed his husband down against the bed, trailing kisses from his chest, ending at his hips – licking and nipping at the V. His breath ghosted against Dean's erection and his eyes flicked up, shooting him a coy smile. "We don't have a lot of time, Dean." He licked a stripe up the warm skin and sucked gently at the head. The hunter shuddered underneath him. He pulled off with a crude pop and grinned. "Think you're up for a quicky?"

Dean moaned and pulled Castiel up to his face kissing him fervently. His tongue glided deliciously against Castiel's. He pulled away, their breath mingling together. "I'm up for anything, Cas." He murmured breathlessly. "As long as it means that I get to be inside you."

Castiel whimpered and answered him with another passionate kiss. He straddled Dean's lap, bumping their erections together causing the hunter to let out a low groan. He grabbed Dean's erection, lips never leaving the hunter's and lined himself up. Once the hunter was fully sheathed, he took a second to adjust to the deliciously sinful feeling of being full. "Fuuckk…" He ground out.

Dean was panting, eyes squeezed shuts and head thrown back against the pillow. "Cas… you're so fucking… _tight_ and so fucking _wet…_ " His eyes shot up and he lifted his head up. "Cas." The angel sobered up immediately at the tone of his voice, his eyes focus completely on Dean's. "Did you use angel mojo to get ready for me?" Cas snorted and rolled his eyes beginning to lift his hips off Dean. He reached out and grasped Castiel's hips, halting his movement. "Cas, baby…" He murmured. They locked eyes and the angel saw his green ones swimming with… dare he say concern? "You can't use your mojo all the time."

Castiel couldn't help the warmth that spread through his chest, a small smile ghosting his lips. He bent down and gave Dean a gentle kiss. "Dean." He kissed the corner of his lips reassuringly. "A little angel mojo here and there isn't gonna hurt me." He nuzzled into the crook of his neck. "I promise I'll be careful." He lifted his lips to Dean's ear. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to ride your fucking cock now."

He lifted slightly and dropped down again causing Dean to groan. "God, such a potty mouth now, Cas…" He squeezed his hips tightly. "I love this side of you."

Castiel lifted himself up and slammed back into Dean frantically. Dean moaned and squeezed tighter onto Cas's hips, canting his hips to meet the fallen angel part way. As Castiel continued to ride Dean, he bent his head down, biting and licking at the hunter's collarbone. He sat back and locked eyes with Dean, throwing his head back, beginning to chant a mantra of Dean's name.

"Dean, Dean, Dean…"

The Winchester felt a sudden stab of loneliness. Cas was too far away. He surprised the angel by gripped tightly at his wrist and pulling him down so they were chest to chest, slipping and sliding against each other. He opened his palm against Castiel's back and thrust the other one into his hair to tug his head up to meet his lips in a kiss. Cas rolled his hips and Dean was aware of just how embarrassingly close he was. The angel's movements became erratic and Dean knew he was close too. "Come on, Cas." He grunted. "I wanna fill you up, baby. I wanna finish together."

Castiel whimpered and nodded his head against Dean's forehead and picked up a punishingly fast rhythm. They cried out together as their orgasms ripped through them. Dean stayed sheathed inside the angel, arms wrapped tightly around him and Castiel dropped his head to the hunter's shoulder. A few moments passed as they tried to catch their breath. Cas slipped off Dean and the wetness on the Winchesters' chest began to cool. "Well shit." He shivered and looked over at Cas. "Kinda wish I waited to take a shower."

 **-[]-**

Castiel glanced up at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall.

 **11:35AM**

 _5 hours and 25 minutes until Michael's arrival._

Castiel and Dean entered the kitchen with slightly damp hair and big goofy grins. Sam cocked an eyebrow at the two of them. "Having a good morning?" He teased.

The fallen angel tried to hide his smile. "Good morning, Sam." He slid in the chair beside Dean at the table. "How's everything looking for Michael's arrival?" His gaze directed to the back of Gabriel's head.

The archangel turned around from the stove, spatula in hand. "Don't worry, little bro. It's all under control. The house is clean. The refrigerator is stocked. The bedrooms have been set up and the invitations for Christmas dinner all sent out." He turned back and added some eggs and bacon to a few plates and placed them in front of Dean and Cas. "There's only one thing left." Gabriel grabbed a couple of plates for himself and Sam and sat beside the younger Winchester.

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked half interestedly around a mouth full of bacon. "What's that?"

There was a fluttering of wings and the angel with an accent known as Balthazar appeared in a chair at the head of the table. "We've got to angel proof the house."

Dean gulped his bite of breakfast. "Angel proof?"

"Yes. Heaven is in the beginning stages of a civil war. If Michael leaves himself vulnerable on earth the results could be-," He gave Dean a scrutinizing look. "-catastrophic."

Castiel gave Balthazar a searching look. "Civil war?" Dean didn't fail to notice the British angel shiver under Cas's deep blue eyes. The fallen angel however seemed unphased as he turned his head to Gabriel. "Did you know about this?"

The archangel had the decency to look guilty. "Come on, baby bro! You haven't really been to heaven in the last couple years. I didn't want to worry you."

Castiel abruptly stood to his feet, his chair falling back behind him as he heavily dropped his hands to the edge of the table. "You were gonna keep this from me?" He glared at Balthazar wearily. "Both of you." The lights flickered aggressively and a strange electrical charge filled the room.

Gabriel put his hands in front of him trying to placate his little brother. "Castiel. Please. Calm down-," He tried gently.

The windows rattled and Dean was sure they were dangerously close to shattering. Balthazar stood to his feet. "Cassie, Darling – ," He tried to crowd the angel's space but the moment his hands got close a shock of grace propelled him backward and into the stove. Castiel's eyes were glowing and the entire foundation started shaking deep within its core. "Fuck!"

"Winchesters!" Gabriel snapped his fingers and the brothers were shoved back by an unseen force into the doorway of the kitchen.

Cupboards flew open – pots, pans and food falling from the shelves. "Gabriel!" Balthazar's large booming voice echoed in the roaring whirlwind within the kitchen. "Raphael will sense his power. We have to stop him."

Gabriel groaned. "How the hell do we stop him if he can't get near him?!" As if to emphasize his point, Castiel lost all control – eyes flashing white – as he pushed the back against the wall. "We need to put up the sigils!" He ground out.

Dean watched as Castiel's body shook violently. The lights in the kitchen burst, casting them all in a bright white light emitting from the fallen angel. He could almost see his powers draining and he felt a deep ache within his chest. He knew if Cas kept that up then it'd be more than just the house being torn apart. "Gabe!" The archangel ignored him and braced his stance, Balthazar doing the same beside him. " **Gabriel**!" The brothers turned to face him. "Let me go!" He shouted.

"Dean, he'll _kill_ you!"

"Gabe-,"

" _Dean_!"

The hunter shifted his eyes to Balthazar and clenched his jaw. They locked eyes and Balthazar gave him a calculating look before lifting his hand and releasing him from their hold. "Balth-,"

The Brit held up his hand to silence him and gave Dean a nod before stepping to the side. Gabriel gaped and tried to protest but Balthazar placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. The shorter angel huffed and crossed his arms in protest. Dean nodded a quick thank you to Balthazar before striding forward.

The kitchen was rattling uncontrollably. The moment Dean took a step forward an electric charge pushed through his body. He shuddered involuntarily and through his arm up to shield his face as he pushed past the invisible barrier.

"Castiel!" He tried. The angel cried out in a mess of white noise and Dean's hands instantly flew over his ears to drown it out. "Come on now, man!" He shouted. "That's enough." His legs felt heavy, but he waded through the energy and hesitantly stretched out his arm. "Cas…" He mumbled. He shook his head to fight away the tingling sensation prickling at his skin. _Oh, fuck this!_ " **Cas**!" He reached an arm out gripped Cas's wrist tightly. The fallen angel cried out and reached his own palm forward taking a death grip on Dean's shoulder.

The pain whited out the hunter's vision and his knees buckled underneath him. He forced himself to stay upright and took a step forward, Cas's grip only tightening on his shoulder. He placed a hand over Cas's delicate hip bone and snaked his other around his neck. "Cas," The angel shook even harder. "Cas calm down." He played with the hairs of his neck gently and pressed his forehead to Castiel's. "They were only trying to protect you." His power intensified and Dean growled, nuzzling his head into the crook of the angel's neck. "Come on, Cas! Snap out of it! I know you're mad-," His hands fell to Cas's sides and he clutched at his own old Zepplin's tee. His lips gently grazed Cas's collarbone and he felt the angel power down. "That' just how brothers are, babe…" He murmured gently. "They're overbearing and protective and they love you." Cas's grip on his shoulder loosened and he felt the power fade slightly. "Husbands too, Cas." He croaked. "We're overbearing and protective and we – I – I love you." He pressed light kisses up his neck. "Come back."

The kitchen felt quiet and he closed his eyes tighter. "Dean?"

The hunter pulled away and looked up to see a pair of bright innocent blue eyes staring back at him. "Cas…" He sighed in relief.

The angel narrowed his eyes and glanced around. "What-what happened to our kitchen?"

"You don't remember?" Dean reached his hand up grazed his thumb across his cheek.

Cas shook his head. "No I-I-," His eyes fluttered closed and he fell forward.

"Cas!" The hunter lowered him to the tile floor, cradling his head in his lap. He brushed the hair from his forehead gently and dropped a chaste kiss. Castiel sighed contently and turned his head to the side. The archangels and his brother were at his side in an instant. Dean glared at them. "Someone needs to tell me what the hell is going on."


	23. December 21st Pt 2

_Author's Note: 09-26-2018 Sorry for the late updates! But they're here! Part 3 - coming soon!_

 **Thursday, December 21** **st** **Pt. 2**

Dean sat cross legged on the kitchen floor with Castiel's head cradled in his lap as he carded his fingers through his hair. He ran his knuckles gently along Cas's cheek. _Stupid son of a bitch_ … He thought affectionately. His head snapped up and he glared at the two archangels standing in front of him. "I asked you guys a question." His gaze hardened. "What the fuck is going on?"

Balthazar sighed tiredly. "I'll tell you everything I know." He reached his hand out. "But first let's put Cassie somewhere safe."

Dean bent down shielding the fallen angel and tightening his grip across his torso. "No. Cas stays right here. No one's moving a muscle until we talk."

Balthazar's gaze hardened and a spark of – was it _jealousy_ – danced across his eyes before he turned away. "Fine, I can only tell you what I know about Michael." He waved his hand and the kitchen began putting itself back together. "Michael said that no matter what we must ensure Cassie's safety at all costs." He narrowed his eyes, blankly staring out one of the windows as it repaired itself. "At first I thought it was just because Castiel's the youngest. He was the last angel father created before he vanished. Any angel younger than him has been reproduced by other angels but Cassie-," His gaze fell to the floor. "Cassie is our youngest _true_ brother." He furrowed his eyebrows. "Michael has always had a soft spot for him." His gaze shifted up and he looked at Gabriel. "But then he said something… He said Castiel is the key to ending the civil war." He shook his head. "What could that mean?"

Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at the floor. "I'm not sure." He ran a hand through his hair. "Could be Cassie's grace-,"

A visible shiver went down Balthazar's spine and a look of cold fury flashed across his face. "Gabriel. I've been a loyal soldier of Michael for centuries, but if he plans on using Castiel as a weapon in this disgusting war – I will not hesitate to rip his wings off-," Gabriel reached out and placed a hand on Balthazar's shoulder to calm him.

"Balth," He gave him a gentle squeeze. "You know Michael would never do something like that."

The British archangel's shoulders sagged slightly.

"Oh my god," They looked down to see a smug smile on Dean's face. "You _like_ him, don't you?" He carded his hands through Castiel's soft hair. "You like, Cas." He glared at him. "I knew there was something less brotherly about the way you were touching him!" He gave him a disgusted look. "God, you guys are _brothers_! That's disgusting!"

Gabriel snorted and rolled his eyes. "Relax Dean-O! Our family in heaven isn't the same as having a family on earth. Once we've chosen to merge graces with another angel, they stop being our brother and start being our mate. We create a profound bond that can never be broken."

Dean continued gently thumbing the nape of Cas's neck. "So you and Cas, huh?" He tried to sound indifferent but Balthazar – the smarmy brit – just gave knowing smile.

"Michael _chose_ me for Cassie."

There was a loud snort from the kitchen entryway. Jimmy was leaning indifferently against the wall in his sweat pants and a baggy sweatshirt, arms crossed over his torso. "Quit being so smug, Balth. Mikey might have chosen you, but Cas didn't want to be with you." Jimmy inhaled through his teeth, pushing himself off the wall and headed into the kitchen. "Reaaaaallllyyy don't think you should be bragging about that one."

Balthazar growled. "God, you've always been so annoying."

Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows an looked up at Sam. "What about the stuff we've been researching in Cas's library?"

Sam rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "You mean the stuff we searched about angels?" Gabe nodded. "I could only find info on the archangels, and something called the 'Ultimate Seraphim', but there wasn't much more other than it's the strongest angel in heaven." Sam paused and watched Castiel's chest rise and fall. He shifted in Dean's arms and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist. "Could it be Cas?" He looked up at Gabe.

The archangel's eyes widened slightly and studied his brother laying on the floor. "There's no way." He flicked his eyes back up at Sam. "Right?" He watched the last of the windowpane fall into place. After a few beats of silence he spoke again. "Balthazar…" His voice was soft. "It's the apocalypse, isn't it?"

Balthazar ran a hand through his hair. "Shit Gabe…" He sighed. "That would explain why Raphael is so intent on finding heavens weapons as well. Should we talk to Michael?"

Gabe shook his head and locked eyes with Sam. "I think it would be smarter if Samsquatch and I head down to Bobby's this week and raid his library. Now that we know what we're looking for, we should find more information." He shifted his gaze to Dean. "He's waking up. We've gotta angel proof the house."

A few moments later, Castiel shifted his head in Dean's lap. His eyes fluttered open and he looked up, blinking several times trying to adjust to the fluorescent kitchen light. "Dean?" He sat up and clutched a hand to his throbbing head. "What-?" He looked around noticing his brothers around the room. "What happened?"

"You had a power surge." Balthazar answered.

Castiel looked surprised before inspecting Dean's face. "Did I hurt anyone?"

The bounty hunter shook his head and placed a gentle palm on the fallen angel's face. "No, everyone is okay." He gave him a reassuring smile and ran his thumb along his cheek. "Hey, look at me, Darling." Castiel looked up. "It's okay. We're okay. Are you okay?"

The fallen angel looked down at his hands and folded knees. "I think I'm okay. I mean, I feel fine." He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to the Winchester's lips. "I'm sorry my grace is…" He hesitated. "… _unpredictable._ "

Dean smirked. "It's alright, Cas. Really it is." He placed his hands in Cas's and stood to his feet bringing the angel up with him. "Now, your brothers really seem to think we need to put up some angel sigils, so let's get started. Gabriel?"

The trickster inhaled through his teeth. "Oooo, I'm actually not your guy, Dean-O! Balthy kinda specializes in this sorta stuff." He shrugged. "Besides, Sam and I need to make a trip to old man Bobby's." He thumbed to the taller Winchester.

Sam nodded and clasped a hand on Dean's shoulder. "You need anything from Bobby's?"

Dean nodded. "I actually have one more duffle in my room and then that should be the last of it."

"Last of it?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "You mean, all your stuff is here?"

Dean could feel Castiel's eyes boring into the side of his head and he swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. "Yeah. Just bring it, Sam…" He mumbled and turned away, catching Cas's beaming smile.

 **-[]-**

 **4:52PM**

T-Minus eight minutes until Michael's arrival.

The beds were made, the rooms were set, and Gabriel was bringing in trays of appetizers into the dining room. The Christmas lights were on and the boys were pulling uncomfortably at their sweaters as they waited in the living room. Dean stood up and headed into the library where he found Cas putting away some books that Sam and Gabriel brought from Bobby's. He watched Cas's slacks hug his angelic ass beautifully as he shifted nervously between his feet. The fallen angel bent down to dust some flecks off his shoes and Dean tried to stifle a whimper behind him. He straightened up and turned around. "Is everything okay?"

"You're killilng me in those slacks." He groaned.

Castiel huffed and rolled his eyes. "Dean now is not the time-," Dean pulled him flush against him and planted a deep wet kiss over his lips. The hunter plunged his tongue hungrily into his mouth causing Cas to sigh and melt a little further into the kiss. They broke away, panting for air and he held the angel at arm's length so he could see him better and grazed the pads of his fingers along Castiel's scalp. "Everything will be fine."

Dean held out his hand interlocking their fingers together before letting Castiel lead the way. He glanced down again at the angel's tight perfect ass before lunging forward and trapping Cas against the hallway wall, his forearms bracing either side of him. "One more." He pushed forward attacking the angel again with his mouth and shoving his tongue forcefully into his mouth, Castiel meeting his tongue move for move. Castiel moaned unapologetically when he felt Dean's clothed erection glide against his own. The broke away and Dean firmly slid his hands down the angel's side and clutched at his hips. "Fuck Cas, you drive me insane." The angel whimpered. He dug his fingers into his hips. "God, I wish we were home alone." He licked a stripe up the angel's neck and nibbled on the shell of his ear causing Castiel's hands in his hair to tighten. Dean groaned. "I'd take you upstairs and I'd fuck your brains out. Would you want that?" The angel surged forward and attacked Dean's lips.

He broke away and hovered his lips gently over the hunters. "I'd prefer it if you screwed me against these stairs."

A throat cleared. " _I'd_ prefer if you didn't." They snapped their head to the side. Standing beside them was a man in a black suit with a blood red tie. He had well kept dark hair like Cas with sparkling gray eyes and instantly Dean knew who he was. He smirked and held out his hand. "Michael Novak."

Castiel glanced down at the watch around his wrist.

 **5:02PM**

 _Shit._


	24. December 21st Pt 3

_Author's Note: 11-13-2018_

 **Thursday, December 21** **st** **Pt. 3**

Castiel cringed as Michael swept his gaze over Dean critically. The hunter merely turned to the side and kept an arm around the fallen angel's waist. He reached out his hand and gave a firm shake. "Dean. Nice to finally put a face to the famous Michael the Archangel."

The archangel hummed and shifted his pale gray eyes to Castiel. "Castiel." Michael's eyes softened, his voice taking on a gentler tone. He stepped forward and placed his arms around the smaller angel. Dean slipped away and smiled at the two of them. It was kind of sweet watching two big and powerful angels hug. "My dear," He pulled away and seemed to run his fingers through the air. "Your wings…" His voice was quiet… and sad?

Dean frowned. _Wings?_

"I know…" Castiel murmured, turning away.

"Do not be ashamed, dear brother." Michael pet his hand through Cas's hair reassuringly. "It will be alright. Come." He looped their arms together. "Show me the house." He turned his piercing gray eyes to Dean again. "Please. Would you mind taking my men around the facility and reviewing your protection charms with them?"

Dean shifted on his feet and furrowed his eyebrows. "Um-," Castiel gave him a minute nod. "Sure." He answered.

Dean wandered into the living room. Gabriel was sitting on the couch in his burgundy sweater and festive tie with his legs swung over Sam's. His gangly younger brother was shifting sheepishly in his own deep green reindeer sweater. Balthazar was chuckling, popping trail mix in his mouth as he leaned against the windowsill laughing at something Jimmy was saying. Two angels in crisp all black suits were sitting rigidly across from his brother and Gabriel.

Jimmy pushed away from the wall. "Cas showing Michael around?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

The twin snorted. "That just means he's grilling him about you." He winked. The hunter rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Jimmy laughed. "It's alright. You'll do fine." He tugged on Dean's arm and pulled him closer to the two angels sitting down. "Let me introduce you to these two tight asses." The two angels glared. "This big guy here is Uriel." He held out his hand gesturing to the black angel sitting on the right. Dean gulped. God, did they have NFL players in heaven? _Jesus Christ…_

Uriel flittered his eyes over Dean's form and scowled. "Pleasure." Dean couldn't tell if he was being sincere or not.

Jimmy let out another laugh and hid his mouth behind his hand. "Don't let the tough exterior fool you. Uriel is actually the funniest angel in Cas's Garrison." He stood up straighter and gestured to the other angel. "This is Gadreel."

Gadreel was fit, blonde and had deep green eyes. He nodded once. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Winchester."

Dean threw his head back and laughed. "You can just call me Dean."

Balthazar sauntered away from the wall. "Lovely." He deadpanned. "Now that we all know each other, let's talk about wardings."

 **-[]-**

As Castiel and Michael descended the stairs, the fallen angel glanced around noticing the empty living room. "They're doing the warding around the outside now." Castiel narrowed his eyes seeing through angel vision the glowing sigils written across the windows. Michael hummed thoughtfully. "Your husband has done well." He slid his eyes around the room. "Seems he put in protection charms against most supernatural beings."

Castiel's eyes brightened in surprise. "Really? He never told me." A warm feeling spread through his chest. He cleared his throat. "And this is the living room." He watched as Michael's pale gray eyes took in the large screen TV, The sectional couch, the tall Christmas tree and the twinkling soft white lights woven through garland around the room. "Your human husband's idea I presume?"

Casitel smiled fondly at the garland and twinkling lights, strung around the window frame. "Yeah, he insisted that we celebrate Christmas."

Michael snorted. "It's funny that humans find the need to celebrate our half brother's birthday." His gray eyes sparkled in amusement. "And even then - they have chosen the wrong date." He let out a haughty chuckle and Castiel couldn't help but join in – enjoying the sound of his older brother's rare laughter.

Gabriel popped into the living room between them and threw his arms around both of their shoulders. "Is that you, Mikey – doin' all that laughing?" Michael scowled. "Lighten up bro – last chance to use any angel magic before we lock out angel mojo."

Castiel rolled his eyes. "No, Gabriel. We're fine."

A moment later a tingle ran up Castiel's spine and seeped in through his chest. Uriel stepped through the front door and awkwardly held it open to let the others inside. "Michael." He nodded. "The final sigil has been written. We are hidden and protected from any advances that Raphael might make." He nodded to Dean as he passed by. "The human here has done well to ward from demons and other supernatural creatures."

"Good." Michael reached out and squeezed Raphael's shoulder. "Please, relax. Let's appreciate our stay with our brothers." Uriel twitched uncomfortably but nodded nonetheless. Michael clapped his hands together. "Alright then! Let's enjoy some of Gabriel's human meals."

They gathered around the dining room table, Dean and Castiel sitting side by side and holding hands with Gabe and Sam beside them. Across from them sat Balthazar, Uriel, Jimmy and Gadreel with Michael placing himself at the head of the table. "This looks delicious, Gabriel. Thank you for your efforts." There were a few moments of silence as plates and silverware were passed around. As they began eating, Michael cleared his throat. "Gadreel."

The angel immediately dropped his silverware and dropped his hands to his sides. "Yes, Michael?"

"Anything to report in your Garrison as of late?"

"No, sir. I have left Rachel in charge for the next seven days. She will continue to track Raphael's movements in my absence. If anything suspicious should arise, she's been given the-," He hesitated and rubbed his lips together. "-ph-phone number," He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "To-to contact us at this household."

Castiel gave him an amused smile. "Have you ever been to earth, Gadreel?" He took a drink of his water.

Gadreel shifted some potatoes on his plate, his gaze flicked up to Castiel's and he smiled shyly. "I must admit, this is my first time here. I rather enjoy your-your home." Dean raised an eyebrow. _Jesus, did everyone want a piece of Cas?_

Jimmy snorted and rolled his eyes at Dean, giving him a 'get used to it' smile. He cleared his throat to pull the attention away from Castiel. "Hey Uriel, how's your wife?"

Uriel furrowed his eyebrows. "We do not have… _spouses_ in heaven. We have mates."

Jimmy scoffed. "Okay fine, how's your _mate_?"

Uriel's eyes darkened. "Anael has chosen to side with Raphael. We have not spoken."

Castiel shook his head. "But how? I don't understand. A mating bond cannot be severed unless-,"

Uriel looked down. "Unless an angel rips out their grace."

Dean felt Cas reach out and clutch his hand tightly underneath the table. "So she-,"

"Fell." Michael whispered. "We've tried to search for her but-,"

"It doesn't matter." Uriel wrapped his hand around the metal fork, turning his knuckles white. "She's chosen her side."

Michael stretched his hand out and placed it gently on the larger angel's shoulder. "Please, do not give up hope. We _will_ find her."

 **-[]-**

Cas nuzzled his face into the side of Dean's neck, one arm wrapped tightly around his chest and a leg thrown over the hunter's. Dean ran his hand gently through the fallen angel's wild locks. "Hey Cas," He whispered. He hummed in response. "What happens when angels break a mating bond?" He felt Castiel tense instantly. He moved his hand from the angel's hair and gently ran his fingertips over his naked back. After a few moment of silence he added, "You know if we were mated, I would never break our bond."

For a moment he wasn't sure if Castiel had heard him when he felt the angel let out a little sigh of relief. "When angels break a bond, their grace becomes broken and it takes centuries for them to be able to create another one." He clenched his fist over Dean's chest. "Broken grace is unimaginable pain." Dean kissed the top of his head, encouraging him to continue. "The only way to make it stop is to rip out your grace completely or steal the grace from another." His grip over Dean's chest loosened and he ran his open palm across the hunter's chest. "Judging by the state of Uriel… Anael chose to rip out her grace and gave it to Uriel. He's weakened, but… he's alive."

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. He had been dreading this question for weeks. He closed his eyes tightly. "Cas?" He cleared his voice. "What's gonna happen if you lose your grace?"

The angel took a long time to respond and for a moment, Dean wondered if he'd fallen asleep. "I'm not sure, Dean." He finally whispered.

Dean wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller angel and pulled him even closer. "I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to you, Cas." He pushed his lips forward and captured Castiel's in a hungry kiss. "Everything's gonna be okay." He encouraged breathlessly. He dragged his fingertips across his back and down his chest, and moved his lips to the angels neck.

"I'm gonna keep you safe."


	25. December 22nd Pt 1

_Author's Note: 12-6-2018_

 **Friday, December 22** **nd**

The following morning, Dean sat up, stretching lazily in bed and let the blankets pool at his waist. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and turned to the side, finally noticing the loss of warmth beside him. He glanced at the clock.

 _10AM_

He inhaled deeply, and the smell of bacon and potatoes wafted up the steps and into the room.

 _Mmmm.._

Of course, Cas would be making breakfast this early in the morning.

Twenty-three minutes later he was jogging down the steps and into the kitchen, freshly showered, changed and teeth brushed. He halted his movements in the entryway. Sam was sitting at the table, sipping a cup of coffee and reading through the paper, no doubt checking for any potential hunts and Cas was busy piling a ton of cooked bacon into a tray and slipping it into the oven… only-

He wasn't staring at the back of Castiel, he was staring at the back of Jimmy. He was wearing similar clothing to his own Novak – sweatpants albeit slightly baggier than Cas's, a fitted University hoodie and hair an unruly mess.

"Jimmy?"

He turned around and gave Dean a gummy smile. "Mornin' Dean-O!" He moved his attention back to the stove. "Breakfast should be ready soon."

Dean furrowed his eyebrows and glanced around. He didn't imagine a house full of angels would be this quiet… _too_ quiet. He pulled out the chair beside Sam and sat down.

"How did you know it was Jimmy?"

"What?"

Sam placed the paper down in front of him. "How did you know that was Jimmy? I thought it was Cas."

Dean snorted. "Come on, Sam. They look completely different." His brother gaped at him. "Hey, Jimmy. Where _is_ Cas? I kinda didn't expect the house to be this quiet."

Jimmy just chuckled. "Oh that's right. I forget this is your first Christmas with angels." He turned off the different burners and began portioning out food into nicer dining plates and bowls. "Every year, Michael and any other angels he brought down with him would lock out their powers to prevent other supernatural beings from sensing their presence." He pulled silverware from the cabinets and set up breakfast buffet style along the counter. "So, just imagine," He turned to face them and leaned against the counter. "Imagine running on a treadmill constantly. No breaks, no nothing, just a constant stream of energy that you're putting off 24/7. Then imagine someone presses an off switch and just like that, you're no longer running on a treadmill." He shrugged. "It's sort of the same for them. The moment their angel juice is drained from then, they sort of power down like a robot and go into a deep sleep."

Dean frowned. "But Cas wasn't in bed."

"Gabe wasn't either."

Dean glanced over at Sam. Okay, he'd address the fact that Gabe and Sam were obviously sleeping together. He frowned. _In more ways than one._

Jimmy just chuckled. "Follow me. They should be getting up soon." Sam and Dean pushed away from the table. "Most supernatural creatures are just that – creatures. You've got beings such as vampires and werewolves that tend to travel in packs. They have pack like mentalities – they stick together, they watch each other's backs, and they have a sort of hierarchy." He lowered his voice and they paused outside Cas's library. "Angels are the same. They're more intelligent than any other supernatural being, but they too have a hierarchy and pack mentality." He gently twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open, voice dropping even lower. "So when they lose their powers they instinctively gravitate towards one another and well-," He stepped aside to let the brothers enter. "They sort of start nesting."

The seats, tables and lamps were pushed against the bookshelves and settled in front of a dying fire were a pile of blankets and grown men curled tightly in a huddle. Michael and Castiel were wrapped in blankets near the fire, and Gadreel, Uriel, Gabriel and Balthazar were nestled surrounding them.

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and took a picture. "This is-,"

Dean pulled out his own phone to snap one himself. "-cute." Sam cocked an eyebrow at him. "What?" Dean whispered harshly. "It's kind of adorable. I mean I know they're a bunch of grown men, but they _are_ angels." He shrugged. "It's cute."

Jimmy chuckled. "Let's wake them up for breakfast."

 **-[]-**

"I'm a little bit nervous. Is it alright, that I'm nervous?" Castiel angled his body towards the mirror. Him and Jimmy were wearing matching deep blue sweaters with the letter **N** knitted in gold in the front with fitted black jeans and a pair of clean crisp black and white Chuck Taylors.

Jimmy placed his hands on his shoulders behind him and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "It will be fine. Dean explained to your brothers that his family is unaware of that they're angels and Michael is still unaware of their professions." He fixed a misplaced hair on Castiel's head. "Alright. Ready to play who's who?"

The fallen angel gave a reassuring smile and nodded once. "Yes. Yes. I'm ready let's head downstairs."

As they padded down the stairs and into the living room, guests started filing into the house. Christmas music was playing lightly in the background, there were clusters of people shaking hands, sharing appetizers and sipping from red cups.

The brothers schooled their features to try to mask their identities. A moment later, Michael appeared beside Jimmy and gently placed a hand on his upper back. "Your husband left with his brother – seems they forgot to get some stuff to make eggnog – something of a family tradition. He will return shortly."

Jimmy cocked an eyebrow. "That's nice."

 **-[]-**

Michael's hand fell and he grunted. "Dammit. Can't believe I was first to lose this year." Jimmy threw his head back and laughed. The angel rolled his eyes. He lifted his hands in the air, whiskey tumbler in his left hand to catch the crowd's attention. "Alright! I'm out! I lost." He gestured to Jimmy. "This one is James. And this one is Castiel. Good luck!"

The brothers shared a look and Castiel interlocked his arm with Michael's. "Have you been properly introduced to any of the guests yet?"

"A few." He replied.

"Alright, follow me."

They glided seamlessly around the room, Michael already knowing the few workers from the diner – Sammandriel, Hannah and the prophets.

"And of course you know Benny."

Michael shook hands with the vampire. "Yes, yes of course."

"How are you doing, brotha'?"

"Always well, my friend." Michael replied. "How about you? Adaptation to the human world from purgatory, mustn't be easy."

The vampire shrugged. "It's got its ups and downs. Cas and Gabe have made it easier."

The archangel hummed thoughtfully. "I have to admit, I was weary when Castiel chose to hire you, but if my brother Lucifer can fall so far, there isn't anything to say that you can't lift yourself up."

Benny's eyes widened in surprise. "Thank you, Michael."

A knock was heard at the front door and Castiel instantly schooled his features to look as similar to Jimmy as possible as he made his way to the front door.

"Hello, Amelia."

She gave him a quick once over and rolled her eyes, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Nice try, Jimmy. I know it's you."

The human Novak twin poked his head around the corner. "Gotcha!"

She blushed instantly. "Gosh darn it!"

"Hurry up, Sammy." Dean bounced impatiently on the balls of his feet as they filled up the Impala. Sam left the gas station/liquor store with several bottles of brandy in a large paper bag. He approached the Impala and placed the bottles in the back seat. "Fuck!" Dean rubbed his hands together in front of his lips and puffed out a few breaths of hot air. "It's cold."

Sam rolled his eyes and leaned against the Impala to glare at him. "We could have just had eggnog without alcohol. Could have avoided the cold and being late?"

Dean snorted. "And stop a family tradition? I don't think so." He placed a hand over his chest in mock shock. "What would Bobby say if he could hear you right now?"

The younger Winchester pushed off the Impala, walking to the other side towards the passenger door. "I'm just saying~" He sang mockingly. "We didn't _have_ to get alcohol."

Dean smirked. "Come on, Sammy." The pump popped and he placed it back in his holder. "That isn't the Winchester Way."

"Did you say Winchester?"

Sam closed the car door and looked over Dean's shoulder to see a man dressed warmly standing in front of an Escalade at the pump beside them.

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, do we know you?"

The guy chuckled lowly. "Oh, no, no. But-," five more men appeared around the Escalade standing beside him. "-we _definitely_ know you." His eyes gleam black and Dean groaned.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me."


	26. December 22nd Pt 2

_Author's Note: 12-6-2018 - had to re-upload because my page breaks went missing._

 **Friday, December 22** **nd** **Pt. 2**

"I can't believe this!" Amelia threw her head back and laughed. "Not a single one have gotten it right!"

Gadreel chuckled into his tumbler of brandy. "As a group we're 0 for 10! I never thought without angel powers that we'd be this blind!"

Alfie laughed. "Really though, we work for Castiel and see him every week. We should be able to tell him and Jimmy apart."

Gabriel sighed defeatedly and slumped into his chair. "I thought for sure I'd get it." The doorbell rang and he sat up a little straighter. "Oh! I'll get that!" He popped his head back into the living room. "Don't forget! The Winchester clan doesn't know we're angels, so lay low."

 **-[]-**

" **Sam**!"

Dean was pinned underneath a demon holding a knife uncomfortably close to his neck.

He heard Sam grunt and a body hit the Escalade. "Kind of in the middle of something Dean."

The older Winchester clenched his attacker's wrists tightly trying to push away the oncoming knife. "Well hurry the fuck up! I kind of need that knife." The demon above him laughed and the blade was pressed dangerously close against his neck. "What's the matter? Have somewhere to be?" The hunter glared and said nothing. "Pretty little angel waiting for you at home or something?"

Dean growled and thrashed underneath him. "Get the fuck off me!"

"Oh, did I touch a nerve?" He pressed his body against Dean, driving the hunter's body into the pavement. He lifted Dean's body up by the front of his jacket and slammed him back into the ground. "Just wait. As soon as I'm done with you, I'm gonna make that pretty little baby scream." He pressed his knife firmly against Dean's neck. Any deeper and he'd draw blood. He brought his face down to his ear. "I'm gonna cut him up nice and pretty, paint his beautiful pale skin in red." He chuckled lowly. "And then I'm gonna make him squirm, drive into every pretty little whole I can find-,"

Dean shouted and shoved the demon off of him, slamming it's head against the curb.

"Dean!"

Sam tossed him Ruby's knife to the older Winchester and he caught it seamlessly. "Say that again you stupid son of a bitch."

 **-[]-**

"Wait so this happens every year?"

"Yes Mrs. Singer."

"Oh come on honey! Dean is practically my son which makes you my son in law, just call me Ellen."

"Yes, Ellen." She chuckled good naturedly and he continued. "Jimmy and I are identical, so every year we dress similar and act like ourselves or as neutral as possible to try to see how many of our friends and family can tell us apart."

She laughed. "And nobody's gotten it right this year, huh?" She shook her head, still smiling. "Really though, apologize to that goofy brother of yours for me. I wouldn't have hugged him so hard if I knew it wasn't you."

He chuckled. "It's quite alright." He played nervously with the ring on his finger.

"You know that was his father's." Ellen nodded towards his hand. "It was John's. I never saw that kid without it. He'd never let go of that damn ring, nearly cost him his life a few times too. It's got demon warding sigils, etched into the side and it's been blessed with holy water. That thing was his everything. So when he showed up to the shop without it, Bobby was shocked." She smiled at him and he crossed his legs underneath him. "The ring was gone, but Dean seemed unphased. He must really love you."

Castiel flushed and looked down at his hands. "I-,"

And like a tidal wave it washed over him. He was in love with Dean Winchester. The hunter. The mechanic. The bed hog. The snorer. The secret cuddler.

"I love him too." He admitted breathlessly.

She reached over and held his hand gently. "Good. Because honey, you've made him happier than I've ever seen him in his entire life."

"Castiel!" They both looked up to find a flustered Jimmy in the doorway. "There you are! I can't figure out your damn fireplace."

He gave Ellen an apologetic look and left the kitchen. "What do you mean you can't figure it out?"

The brushed through the crowd and Jimmy knelt in front of it. "I _mean_ I can't figure it out! I've tried turning on the gas, but nothing's coming out." He lowered his voice. "Does it even work normally or is it angel powered only?"

Cas furrowed his eyebrows. "No, it's normal…" His voice trailed off. "I just don't know why it's not working. Let me see." He shooed his brother to the side.

 **-[]-**

"Damn. Everyone is here." Dean ran a hand through his hair and parked the Impala across the street. "And someone's blocking the driveway." He groaned. "Shit, Bobby's blocking the driveway."

Sam looked at the clock and frowned. "We're only like an hour late. If anything, they've all started drinking whiskey or beer."

"Let's go!" Sam placed a hand across his chest to stop him from opening the door.

"Wait!" He gestured between the two of them. "We can't go in looking like this."

Dean glanced down. Okay maybe be covered in dirt and blood isn't the best impression to make during a big family dinner. "What do you think we should do?" He bit his lip.

"Let's go in through the back and try to sneak our way into our rooms to change. Meet me in the backyard and we'll try to walk through the front door as casually as we can."

 **-[]-**

"Got it!" Castiel stood to his feet and dusted off his knees, standing proudly at the mantel.

Jimmy laughed. "Man. Make. Fire." He beat his chest a few times and Cas rolled his eyes.

"Alright, that should help everyone warm up." He gestured to the kitchen. "Gabriel says dinner will be ready in twenty minutes and will be served buffet style. So once you have your dinner, you may sit wherever you'd like." There was a general murmur of chatter as people resumed talking. "Jimmy, are you sure you don't want to stay another night? It's been nice having you."

Jimmy laughed. "I'd love to Cas, but I think I've been away from my family for far too long. We'll see you Christmas day though. Right back here." He chuckled.

There was a beat of silence when the front door slammed and the brothers instantly schooled their features to be as neutral as possible as they faced each other.

"Cas!" A moment later a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist and a face nuzzled deeply into his neck. "Cas, Cas, Cas." Dean murmured as he placed a few sweet kisses leading from his neck, until finally cradling Cas's face and gently meeting his lips. "Sweetheart," He breathed against his mouth. "God baby, I'm so happy to see you."

The angel pulled away from him and smiled. "Dean." He was suddenly aware of the fact that everyone in the room seemed to be staring at them. "Dean. You got it."

The hunter furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"You knew it was me."

"H-Huh? I-I don't understand." He turned to face the gaping crowd. "What? What'd I do?"

"You knew it was him." Balthazar's voice was barely above a whisper.

Dean snorted. "Of course I knew it was him. Who else would it be?" He hook his thumb over to Jimmy. "You think I would have gotten them mixed up?" He glanced between the two of them. "They look nothing alike."

Balthazar frowned. "In all the years I – the years that Cas… that Cas and I-," He shook his head disbelievingly. "I've never gotten it right." He gave Dean a serious look. "You deserve him, my friend. You really do."

Gabriel appeared in the entryway, a bit of baking soda on his face and his apron caked with pie crust. "Alright everyone! Let's eat…" His voice died off. "What'd I miss?"

 **-[]-**

After several embarrassing childhood stories about both men, seconds and thirds of dinner, Dean found himself sipping his eggnog contently by the fire while he waited for Cas to come back from the kitchen. Michael took the open seat beside him.

"Dean."

"Mike."

There was a moment of silence before Michael spoke again. "I have to say, I am impressed. In all the years, that Castiel and James have played their little game, never once have any of us been right." He looked down into the fire. "I see the way he looks at you. He's deeply in love with you." He gave him a tight smile. "But I'm sure you know that." His gaze looked back to the fire. "And I know you're in love with him in return. Only a person bound to another in more than body and mind – bound to a person by soul or by grace could easily spot their soulmate out of crowd of similar beings." He looked back to Dean again. "I know you've all been searching and you're right. I need Castiel in heaven. There is a civil war going on, and I need his help to win." He turned away focusing his gaze back to his hands. "However, I _urge_ you to complete your bond with my brother. Even at my expense." He looked at Dean again, eyes shining a bright, open gray. "A love like yours is once in a lifetime. Don't let it go."


	27. December 23rd

_Author's Note: 12-08-2018 I'm tearing through chapters! Hopefully I can get this finished in a week!_

 **Saturday, December 23** **rd**

Castiel beamed proudly as Gadreel ran his hands gently along the bookshelves in the library. "It's very impressive, brother. Your mate did a great job." He plucked a book from the shelf. "Your collection has grown as well. Mmm…" He hummed thoughtfully. "Is this how you were able to discover that Charles was the current prophet and Kevin would be the next?"

"Yes. Michael has them working at the diner so we can keep a close eye on them. Chuck is…" He hesitated and averted his eyes to find the right word. "…self-destructive. And Kevin is perhaps…" They locked eyes. "…too self-deprecating." They shared a smile. "But aside from an occasional run in with a demon, things have been running smoothly."

He furrowed his eyebrows. _The diner…_ Hopefully, everything was going smoothly. He glanced at the clock. Leaving Benny in charge was a good choice, but he couldn't help but be mildly apprehensive that Gabriel or himself wouldn't be there to keep an eye on everything. "Thinking about the diner?" Gadreel raised his eyebrows. "I gotta say, Castiel. You've adapted to human culture quite well."

Castiel sat down on the couch, legs folded underneath him. "I've always found humans fascinating."

Gadreel took the seat beside him. "Yes, I remember. As a fledgling you studied harder than any angel I'd ever remembered." He chuckled affectionately. "Of course, when it came time to choose your profession – your fighting techniques were highly advanced for your age and stature. It's how you ended up leading our Garrison."

Castiel tucked his hands into his lap and leaned forward. "Yes, I know." There was a beat of silence before he continued. "I'm sorry I've been away so long."

"Don't be. Twenty-five years is only but a blip in the lifetime of an angel."

The fallen angel shook his head, smiling. "Yes, but when you're a human – twenty-five years is a quarter of a lifetime."

Gadreel let out a quiet chuckle. A tense silence hung in the room. A silent inevitable question waiting to be asked. "When this is all figured out, do you think you'll come back?"

Castiel frowned. That had been haunting him for the better part of a week. Should the end of the year come, and the mating bond was still incomplete, the fallen angel would return to heaven completely restored, never to step foot on earth again. If he chose to stay on earth, without a marriage bond, it'd render him completely human. And as much as he enjoyed his time at the diner…

"I'm not sure." He answered softly.

 **-[]-**

Dean sauntered in the diner brushing past a few guests after the morning breakfast rush. Chuck was pressing buttons aggressively at the register and filling a pouch with receipts. His head snapped up when he heard the bell jingle another the door and he flashed Dean a toothy smile. "Heya, Dean. What are you doing here?"

The hunter plopped down at the stool in front of the register. "Hey Chuck! Just came in the check in on the place."

The disheveled prophet chuckled. "Cas sent you in to check on the place, huh?"

He held up his hands in surrender. "No, no. I'm here all on my own. Just figured if I could go back to Cas, and let him know I've physically seen that everything is flowing smoothly and the place hasn't burned down yet." He smirked. "And possibly to pick up some breakfast. I know Cas wants Michael to try food from the diner, but – well – you know, none of them are allowed to leave the house."

Chuck started jotting down a few different breakfast items on a sheet. "Yeah," He replied absentmindedly. "Can't imagine Michael is handling that well." His eyes flicked up from the sheet. "Has he mentioned how the war is going?"

Dean shook his head and the prophet averted his eyes back to his page. "No, not really. I think it's time they sit Cas down though and tell him everything. The stuff Sam and Gabe found in Bobby's books…" His voice trailed and he shook his head. "If that stuff is true, then Cas is in danger." He frowned and glared at the countertop. "And I'll be damned if I'm gonna let anything happen to him. Any chance you have any visions about it?" He looked up at Chuck.

The prophet set the pen on the counter and stuck the order through the window. "No." A tense silence fell over them. "I'm not sure what to make of it either." He finally whispered. "I'm always seeing… _something_. Even if it's just what Gabe plans on having for breakfast tomorrow, so seeing nothing is… unnerving to say the least." He shook his head. "Makes me wonder if everything is unpredictable right now." He frowned. "Maybe I can't see anything because _nothing_ is set in stone."

"That could be a good thing, right?"

"Could equally be a bad thing too."

 **-[]-**

Midday, bellies full with breakfast from the diner, the four visiting angels found themselves sprawled across sofas and chairs watching the Grinch with Gabriel and Castiel.

"Wait so I don't understand. His heart shrunk to the size of a peanut?" Uriel scoffed. "A peanut sized heart would be a severe medical condition."

Gadreel furrowed his eyebrows. "So would having a heart bursting out of your chest!" He added indignantly.

"I think what's most upsetting is that he isn't being punished for his crimes." Michael snorted. "Remember when Balthazar stole all those weapons!" Balthazar blushed sheepishly. "He stood trial and had community service on earth for thirty-six years!"

" _And_ you made me star as an extra in that stupid movie about the Titanic. Father, that was a bloody nightmare."

"Does anyone else find it highly inappropriate for him to be holding hands with that small child?" Uriel added.

Gadreel shook his head. "I'm more concerned that he's not wearing any pants!"

"Does anyone else feel like the Grinch reminds them of Michael?" For a moment no one responded to Gabriel's question.

"…"

All of them stared intently at the screen before letting out a chorus of 'yes', 'definitely', 'I could see that', before Michael huffed, "Hey!"

Dean strolled in and bent down over the couch, placing a chaste, wet kiss on Dean's cheek. "Hey, Sweetheart."

"Hey." He answered softly.

Sam strolled in behind him and dusted his hands off on his jeans. "Alright, that should do it!"

The angels stared at him curiously and Dean cleared his throat. "So, Sammy-,"

"-Sam." His brother corrected.

"-Sammy," He continued. "-and I figured you guys might have a little cabin fever, so we thought we'd go outside and have a snowball fight."

Uriel frowned. "We cannot leave the confines of the house."

Dean beamed. "Right. That's why Sammy and I-,"

"-Sam."

"Shut up, Sam. Sammy and I drew out a new set of sigils and protection charms all around the property." He gestured to Balthazar. "Britain over here can go out there and check our work, but we should be safe to at least stay in the backyard."

Gadreel narrowed his eyes. "What _is_ a snowball fight?"

"Oh, you guys are gonna love this."

 **-[]-**

"Are you sure this is safe, Balthazar?"

"Michael, I checked their sigils and charms _three_ times. I'm positive, mate."

"Forget about the sigils. Is it safe to be throwing snowballs at each other? What if there are rocks in them?"

"Don't make snowballs with rocks in them, Gadreel."

" _I_ know that,Uriel. I'm concerned that _they_ won't be cautious."

"Both of you wankers, shut the hell up and help me reinforce our bunker." Balthazar continued to pat the snow in front of them. "None of this is gonna matter if we stay exposed like this!"

"Right!" The brothers answered in unison.

"Are you guys ready?!" Gabriel called out from the other side of the yard.

The angel brothers exchanged glances and gave a curt nod. "Yes!"

Gabriel murmured something to the others before speaking again. " **1…2…3!** "

Uriel was the first to emerge from the bunker with an armful of snowballs, and a battle cry that reverberated through the yard. He chucked a few towards the hunter/angel team's bunker wall to try and compromise its integrity.

"I don't think so!" Dean cried out before lopping a few over the wall at Uriel's head.

"Damn!" He heard the angel cry out.

"Revenge!" Gadreel appeared above the wall and began pelting the Winchester brothers with snowballs.

"Hey Assbutt!" Gadreel turned around and received a mouthful of snow, curtesy of Cas.

A moment later, the fallen angel was brushing snow from his hair. He whipped around to find Michael tossing a snowball in his hand, tossing his head back in laughter. The rest of the angels froze midstance and watched him.

"Uriel."

"Yeah, Balthazar?"

"You ever hear him laugh that hard before?"

"I was unaware he even laughed."


End file.
